Life Goes On
by Huzzah-94
Summary: there is one thing i've learned in my life its that it goes on. i dont know how long it will go for, i can only hope it gets better if not for me then for my kids. here's the rest of my story. sequel to "A Entire lifetime"
1. Chapter 1

**Have to read first story "A Entire Lifetime" for this one to make sense**

**Chapter 1: Wasted**

I shimmered to a bar and went to sit down and ordered a beer.

"Hey? What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar like this?" a man asked as he sat down beside me.

"Drowning myself in liquor" I said then I downed my beer and ordered another one.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't deserve to feel good so I'm making myself feel awful," I replied.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Prue, Prue Halliwell. What's yours?" I asked.

"Brian Palmer" he said then he ordered us a beer.

"Well Brian, after this want to go to have a little fun?" I asked.

"Sure why not" he replied. Just then JT shimmered in behind Brian.

I glared at him as he walked towards us.

"Um…yeah hi…you have to come home" he said then he grabbed my arm and tried to pull my off the chair.

"No I don't. You are not the boss of me" I said grabbing onto the counter.

"Uh who's this?" Brian asked.

"I'm her son" JT said.

"Ha, ha he's just joking, he's my brother. I'm not going anywhere with you, but I am in fact going somewhere with you" I said to JT then pointing at Brian.

"But…" JT started to say.

"No! I'll be right back, I need to have a word with my brother" I said getting up and swaying a bit.

"Be right back" I said then I sort of tried to drag JT out of there but he ended up dragging me.

"You need to go back! I'll be back in the morning" I said drunk.

"No mom! You need to come home now" he said emphasizing the now.

"No! I don't…you are going home" I said then with a wave of my hand he was gone.

"I love that power" I said then staggered back in.

"So where do you live?" I asked sitting back down, ordering another drink and downing it.

"I own a mansion in New York I'm just here on business and wanted to get a drink. I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks away," he said.

"Cool. Let's go," I said then I got up and just about fell over but he caught me.

"I don't think you're well enough to go any where. Where do you live? I'll drive you home." He asked.

"I can't go home." I said then I passed out in his arms.

* * *

I woke up with a really bad headache. I was in a very fancy room, I looked around and then I looked down and I had on a pair of silky blue pyjamas. I don't remember what happened last night. Where am I?

"Oh your awake" a guy said when he walked in with a tray with water and Advil on it.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You're in a hotel on 3rd street in San Francisco," he said.

"How" I asked.

"I met you in a bar last night…um Cobra I think it was called. Anyways we started talking and then you wanted to go have some "fun" but you passed out when you stood up and I brought you here" he said then he handed me the pills and the water. I took the pills and downed the water.

"My names Brian, by the way if you don't remember" he said.

"Hi. How did I get into these?" I asked looking at the pyjamas.

"I put them on you. Don't worry I had my eyes closed" he said when he saw me frown.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"23. I inherited everything from my parents their money, their business, and their mansion. How old are you?" he asked.

"19. Where is it you live again?" I asked.

"New York. I own a newspaper there, and I also own a restraint I love to cook. I'm one of New York's finest chef's," he said.

"Really? You're pretty young to own all that and be New York's finest," I said with a smile.

"Wait here." He said then he left the room. He came back with another tray but this one had lots of good smelling food on it.

"Wow. For me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Well I got to go, I have a meeting. Now you can stay as long as you like, I'll leave a key on the coffee table if you need to go anywhere. There is a shower and more food if you're still hungry and you can use some of my cloths if you want something a little more comfortable then what you were wearing last night. See you later" he said as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth, he kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye" I said when he walked out.

"Wow just my luck I run into a man like him that respects me and looks after me. He's rich too, and hot. Maybe I'll stay with him, he seems to like me, and I know I like him. This may just work out better then I planned." I thought as I finished eating the delicious food Brian made.

"I have to go home and check on my babies though. Then I'll come back and Brian and I can have the fun I promised last night." I said.

Then I got out of bed had a shower, got on one of Brian's joggers and white button up shirt, I had to use the string to make the joggers fit my small frame.

I locked the door just in case Brian came back and I wasn't there and the door was unlocked I grabbed the key and shimmered home.

* * *


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: home**

"Prue where did you go?" mom asked. She put Cassidy down and came and hugged me. She Chris and JT were in the living room with the baby.

"I just had to do some thinking" I replied.

I went over and picked Cass up and cradled her on the couch.

"Why do you have men's cloths on?" Chris asked.

"Well I met this guy his name is Brian, he's really nice" I said looking down at the little angel in my arms.

"What! You didn't do anything did you?" mom asked.

"No I passed out before I could. Brian brought me over to his hotel, and put some pyjamas on me and that's all. Okay? He was a real gentleman about it he even slept on the couch," I said.

"Wait HE put pyjamas on you?" JT asked.

"Yeah HE did. Come on John I'm 19 years old I can do anything and anyone I want," I said and that last part made JT gag.

I giggled at the site.

"How old is this Brian anyways?" mom asked.

"23" I replied.

"What? That's the same age as me!" JT said.

"Well what did you expect a 30 year old? I'm only 19!" I said.

"In my time your 48" JT said.

"We're not in your time! I'm at the age where I go out and have as much fun as I want and don't remember any of it the next day," I said.

"What? Then how do you know you didn't do anything last night?" mom asked.

"Brian told me. He's a very good man, mom he owns a mansion, a newspaper, and a restraint in New York. He just came here on a business trip." I said.

"Ok well go get changed we have to bath Cass and Chris" mom said.

Just then orb lights fill the room we just sit there expecting Paige but then Chris appeared. He was older then he was last time maybe mid-thirties.

"Chris?!" I ask.

"What?" little Chris asked.

"No it's you. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm here to bring J back he wasn't supposed to come here" Older Chris said glaring at JT.

"Wait so everything is happening the way it should then?" mom asked.

"Yes. Now John we have to go" Chris said angrily.

"Uncle please I just wanted to fix it, you're always saying this was the only thing that went wrong…" JT was saying.

"We'll talk about this later" Chris said angrier.

"Fine" JT said standing up.

"Ok well Prue go get changed we have to bath Cass and Chris" mom said.

"Mom you really have to stop bathing me and Cassidy together I am 5 years old in this time its getting kind of weird now" older Chris said.

"Anyways I can't I'm going back to the hotel, Brian should be home any time now" I said then I stood up and put Cass back into the playpen.

"What? Home? You are home." Little Chris said.

"I have to go. I'll be back to check on you again tomorrow" I said then I hugged little Chris and older Chris then I started to walk away.

"I'm not going to look after her forever" mom yelled after me.

"I know. Just give me enough time and I'll ask Brian if we can go live with him" I said coldly.

"No you live here Prue." Mom said.

"I can't anymore; I need to get away from here for a while. We will come back but I just need to forget about some stuff. I can't do it here" I said then I walked out.

* * *


	3. Best

**Rated M**

**Chapter 3: Best**

I shimmered back to the hotel unlocked the door. Took off my cloths and sat and watched TV till Brian came back.

"Prue? You still here?" he asked once he opened the door.

"Yeah I'm in here" I replied. Then he walked in and saw me watching TV in nothing but my underwear and bra.

He stood there stunned for a second.

"Ah? Prue what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just watching TV," I said then I patted the spot beside me and he sat down.

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" he asked.

"Well I just thought we could have that fun we were talking about." I said then I sat on him with my legs on both sides of him.

I felt his hardness when I did this.

"Prue I just met you. I don't think we should" he started to say but I stopped him by kissing him. He opened his mouth and I played with his tongue.

I took off his shirt and pants.

"Prue? Are you sure?" he asked but I didn't answer him I just took off his boxers.

We started to kiss again then he picked me up and carried me to the bed and put me down. He looked at me up and down; he leaned over and kissed my neck, moved down took off my bra and sucked on my breasts, then he moved further and took of my underwear. Then he put his mouth on me, and sucked. It felt great; he put his tongue in me.

"Brian… I can't take it anymore" I panted after a while.

He smiled and came up and faced me we started kissing again as he entered me.

"Oh! Brian harder" I yelled. He kept going faster and harder in and out of me.

It felt like I was about to explode. It was the best sex I had ever since Andy.

"Yeah! Oh god" I said as he thrust in me.

I wrapped my legs around him.

Then we both had our orgasms, he collapsed beside me.

"That was great," he said.

"The best" I said.

"Brian can I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied.

"Can we come live with you in New York for a little while?" I asked.

"We who?" he asked.

"Me, my baby, and my little Brother" I said.

"You have a baby? How old?" he asked.

"One" I replied.

"Name?" he asked.

"Cassidy" I replied.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"He was my boyfriend his name was Kenny, he died two months before I found out I was pregnant" I said

"Sorry I didn't know" he said.

"No that's okay that was a long time ago. I need to get away from here for a while. So do you mind if we come live with you for a while?" I asked.

"Wait why can't your brother stay with his parents?" he asked.

"I can't leave him here; my mom is not right, right now she just needs to look after herself. Chris needs me I can't just leave him here, he's only 5 he can't look after himself and his father isn't in his life" I said deciding not to tell him about my dad.

"It will be an honour to have you live with me," he said.

The next day I went home to pick up Cass and Chris. Brian said we didn't need to pack anything that he would buy us anything we needed seeing as how he has so much money and only him to look after he wants help me and the kids.

"Come here Chris" I said to Chris, mom was down stairs with Cass I was packing a small bag with pictures and stuff I didn't want to leave.

He came over I sat him on the bed.

"Do you understand why we have to leave?" I asked him kneeling in front of him.

"Mommy needs to be alone" he said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she doesn't love us. She will always love us. You know I have to take you with me this guy Brian will look after us" I said.

"I know, you always will look after me" he said he sounded so cute only a 5 year old can sound like that.

"Yeah now lets go" I said picking him up and holding him on my hip as I walked down the stairs.

"When will you come back?" mom asked. I put Chris down.

"I don't know. When ever I feel we can" I said I stopped at the door, mom had put Cass in her stroller and I was holding Chris's hand.

"Love you" mom said.

"I love you too mom, take care of yourself. We'll be back before you know it" I said then I hugged her and left.

We moved in with Brian, mom phoned and told me they buried dad and that aunt Prue, Jack and Kara came to live in the manner with her so she wasn't alone.


	4. 5 years later

**If you don't remember here are the Characters  
****Prue Halliwell – 23 (main character)  
**** Parents- Piper Halliwell (39) Cole Turner (dead)  
**** Siblings- Christopher Halliwell (10) (father- Leo Wyatt)  
**** Children- daughter Cassidy Halliwell (6), son John Turner Halliwell (not born yet, ****Not even conceived)  
**** Aunts- Prue Halliwell (41) Phoebe Halliwell (37) Paige Mathews (34)  
**** Uncles by marriage- Jack Sheridan (42) Coop (?) Glen Belland (34)  
**** Adopted parents- Jimmy Brock (dead) Jill Brock (dead)  
**** Adopted siblings- Kimberly Brock (37) Mathew Brock (33)  
****Past and present Boyfriends- Dan (27, Past) Kenny Lacos (dead, past) ****Andy Trudeau Jr. (27) Brian Palmer (28, Present) **

**Chapter 4: I got to go (5 years later) **

* * *

"Brian honey I'm going now. Make sure Chris and Cass get to school on time and remember to pick them up" I said by the door I was going back to San Francisco to do a movie. Cass had just turned six she is the most adorable little girl ever.

Brian was standing there holding her on his hip. And Chris was standing beside him, Chris was now 10 and was a big help with Cass, most people thought he was mine; we just went with it because it was too hard to explain the truth.

"Why can't I come with you mommy?" Cass asked.

"Because I'm going to be busy working, honey, I won't be able to look after you," I told my daughter.

Then her face got sad and her big brown eyes looked at me.

"Look baby I'll shimmer back whenever I can and spend time with you" I said then her face got a little happier.

"Yeah and I'll be here with you too Cass. We'll do lots of fun stuff" Chris said

"Can I shimmer to you mommy?" she asked.

"No. You have to promise me no magic while I'm gone, because Brian can't find you if you shimmer some place else. Promise?" I asked.

"Fine" she said.

"Bye baby" I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Bye mommy" she said as one single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bye Chris. Remember to help look after Cass, and help keep the house clean. Remember if you want to go somewhere after school you phone Brian and tell him so he doesn't worry, make sure no one bugs Cass at school, no wild party while Brian's not home, take Cass with you if you go out on weekends, and please…no magic" I said pointing a finger and him then at Cass.

"Prue I'm 10 years old, I always look after Cass, I don't even think I know how to have a wild party anyways, we've got maids to clean the house, and you get mad at us if we use our magic for anything except protection anyways" Chris said.

I looked over to Cass this was going to be the first time I left her. She never cried though, whenever she got hurt she wouldn't cry, but I was always there for her.

"Oh angel, don't cry I'll see you soon" I said as I wiped the tear away.

"I'm going to miss you" she said she sounded so grown up.

"Me too, so much" I took her into my arms and hugged her tightly, kissed her on the cheek and gave her back to Brian.

"Now be a good girl listen to Brian. No magic. Love you, I'll call once I get there," I said. Then I kissed Brian and left.

I was standing by my car all my bags were already in it, I was just standing there wondering if I should go. Then I heard the front door open.

"MOMMY!" Cass yelled as she ran towards me.

She jumped up into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Come back to me" she said but she still wasn't crying.

"I will always come back to you, just play the song whenever you miss me okay? I'll be back before you know it" I replied.

"Cass!" I heard Chris yell then he was standing at the door.

Brian came running out past Chris, Cass must have sneaked out on them, and he probably looked all around the house for her.

"Go back inside now. Mommy has to get to her plane" I said I put her down. She was pretty tall for her age she reached just to my stomach.

"I'll see you" I said then I hugged her one more time sent her to Brian got in my car and left.

* * *


	5. Sam W

**Chapter 5: Sam Winchester**

"Why am I doing this?" I asked as I drove off.

I got to the airport, went to the little café they had there and ordered a coffee.

"The famous Prue Halliwell was seen exiting a store with her 10-year-old-son Christopher and 6-year-old daughter Cassidy. Look at the ring on her hand. Could it be that she possibly said yes to long time boyfriend Brian on marriage?" the TV said as it showed a picture of me pushing Cass in a cart full of groceries with Chris helping and they circled my hand zooming in to the gold ring I had on.

"Nope" I whispered.

"Gate 4 open. San Francisco" the speaker said. All my bags and stuff went on already.

I walked over to the gate with my carry on bag.

"First class, Prue Halliwell," the attendant said.

"Yep that's me," I said. Then she let me on.

* * *

"God I hate planes" I said to myself after take off. I was sitting myself by the window clutching the armrests. Shimmering and orbing I can do but planes I can't.

"Not a big fan either." A man said as he sat beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just thought you could us some company, Prue," the man said then I looked at him strangely.

"Everyone knows who you are," he said.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Sam Winchester" he said.

"What you going to do in San Fran?" I asked.

"I have a friend who needs my help," he said.

"Oh yeah. I have a movie to do" I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"23. You?" I asked.

"28" he replied.

"Don't you have children? Christopher and Cassidy?" he asked.

"just the one, Chris is my brother, Cass is my daughter, its just easer saying Chris is my son rather then explain why I have him" I said then I took out a picture of them and showed him my little angles.

"Wow they're adorable. Chris does really look like your son. All three of you look a like. Who's Cassidy's father? Brian?" he asked.

"No he was my boyfriend but he died before I found out I was pregnant" I said.

"Sorry" he said.

"No that's fine it was ages ago. Do you have anybody?" I asked.

"No I travel a lot I never stay in one place long enough to have anyone" he said. I loosed my grip on the armrest and let him have one.

Then it felt like we hit something big and I put my hand back on there on top of his tightly.

We both looked at our hands I wasn't able to move it, my head was screaming at me to, but my heart said no it felt right.

"Ah sorry" I said finally taking my hand back. If anyone got that on camera I would be dead.

"That's okay," he said.

We looked into each other's eyes he was so hot, I really wanted him, our faces where inches away.

"I really want to kiss you, but if anyone has a camera on here and gets it, I will be dead" I said.

I looked around there was no one in our part, or in the whole room for that matter. I must have been the only one for first class besides Sam.

I leaned in and kissed him we slowly opened our mouths and he put his tongue in searching my mouth.

I got up and sat on his lap never breaking the kiss.

"Sorry" I said once it was done and went to sit back on my chair.

"No don't be." He said.

I looked at the picture of Cass then I noticed her eyes they weren't as brown as they use to be, they were starting to go blue like mine.

"That's weird," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Cass she has the most amazing brown eyes but look at them there starting to go blue" I said.

"Your eyes are blue" Sam said.

"Yeah, but those are the only thing of her dad she's got" I said.

"Here" he said holding out his hand. I took it.

"Just relax," he said.

I fell asleep holding his hand and when I woke up he was gone.

I got off the plane and there was a woman waiting to bring me to my hotel.


	6. Your Gonna Be

**

* * *

**

Chapter six: Your Gonna Be

"Thanks" I said to the man who carried my bags up to my room I gave him a tip and he left.

Brian had made sure I was in the best hotel, best room.

I was going to stay here for 10 months to shoot the movie; I had already memorized my lines.

My name is Julie Smith in the movie I play a lady who thinks she only has a year to live so she goes out does what she wants spends all her money, has fun then one day she wakes up and she finds out she's pregnant, she has to find a way to save the baby before she dies.

I thought it was pretty good it would be my fourth movie. I had to dye my hair blond for it though and cut it to just above my shoulders; you would only know it was me if you really looked.

"What am I going to do know?" I asked no one.

They started shooting day after tomorrow so I had time to settled in and meet with the other actors to get formularized with them. Especially Dean he's the guy I'm supposed to sleep with in the movie and unfortunately it was rated M so I really had to do it. The only reason I picked this movie because I hadn't done an adult sort of movie before it wasn't a porno or anything it just had that one scene. I had done children's, pre-teens, teens, and family. I was a little nervous to go out naked for millions of people to see in the movie but I looked great ever since Cass was born my breasts got bigger and I lost the entire weight I got from the pregnancy.

I am only 23 I can still do wild things.

* * *

Just then Chris orbed in with a very sad looking Cassidy in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked taking Cass from his arms.

"She lost the CD and wants to here the song" Chris said.

"oh its okay baby I'll sing it for you…come here Chrissie this was for you too" I said sitting on the couch with Cassie on one side leaning her head on me and Chris on the other side, I had my arms around them holding them close.

"**6 pounds 9 ounces looking up at me**

**Like I have all the answers **

**I hope I have the ones you need**

**I've never really done this, now I know what scared is**

**Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong**

**Other times I'll let you just find out on you own**

**But that's when you'll be grown **

**And the whole time I'll be knowing**

**Your gonna fly with every dream you chase**

**Your gonna cry, but know that that's okay**

**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**

**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**

**Your gonna be**

**I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through**

**Some of my mistakes**

**Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes**

**What it takes to know the differences**

**Between getting by and living**

'**Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way**

**Just know you'll have to live with all**

**The choices that you make**

**So make sure your always-giving way**

**More then you taking**

**Your gonna fly with every dream you chase**

**Your gonna cry, but know that that's okay**

**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**

**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**

**Your gonna be**

**Someone's everything**

**Your gonna see**

**Just what you mean to me**

**Your gonna fly with every dream you chase**

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**

**Your gonna be…Always loved by me" I sang.**

I looked down at Cassidy she was sleeping soundly now and Chris was barely keeping his eyes open.

I shimmered them home and put them in Chris' bed because if I put Cass in her own bed she would have got up in the middle of the night anyways and went to sleep with Chris. She never liked sleeping by herself.

"Goodnight babies. Love you" I said kissing each of them on the forehead then I shimmered back to my hotel.


	7. Mom or i mean Piper

**Chapter 7: Piper**

"I guess I'll go say hi to mom and d…aunt Prue," I said.

I got out and drove to moms it was exactly the same. I went and knocked on the door.

Mom opened it with the biggest smile on her face then it got smaller.

"Prue?" mom asked.

"Yeah hi mom" I said standing there awkwardly.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"It's for my next movie" I said she let me in but didn't hug me or anything. She turned and walked to the kitchen I fallowed.

As she walked I noticed the flower on her butt in the shape of a hand. And she had some in her hair.

"Who was it" I heard a man ask mom before I got in there.

"Ah some girl" mom said.

"I am not some girl I am your daughter," I said to mom through her head when I stepped in.

"Who are you?" I asked disgusted at the man he had his arm around moms waist.

"Joe Grant" he said.

"Um Joe this is an old friend of mine… Dana" mom said.

I looked at her with hurt and anger in my face.

"Bitch" I said through my head to her and turned and left the kitchen. I ran upstairs to find aunt Prue.

I looked in all the rooms then finally got to hers. I knocked she said come in.

She was sitting there reading something.

"Prue?" she said then she actually got up and hugged me.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"It's for my movie. What's with mom? Or I mean… Piper" I asked.

"Oh she's with Joe down there isn't she?" she asked I nodded.

"Well she hasn't told Joe anything about us, he thinks I'm Piper's roommate staying here to help with rent" aunt Prue said.

"Yeah she said I'm an old friend Dana," I said.

"She changed after you left. A couple months she was depressed and then she all of a sudden put her self out there as a single woman not really wanting anything serious," aunt Prue said we sat down on her bed.

"So where are K and Jack?" I asked.

"They had to get away from here. Piper was driving them crazy. I'm only here to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" aunt Prue said.

Then mom walked in.

"Don't you ever call me that again, got it?" she asked.

"Why not you are now," I said.

"What" aunt Prue asked.

"She called me a bitch and then ran up here. What's the matter with you?" mom asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Piper" she replied.

"No you're my mother!" I yelled at her.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"I thought you would want a picture of your son and granddaughter," I said.

"I don't have any children there for I have no grandchildren," she said coldly.

"That doesn't matter. Cassidy wants to meet you. I told her she can come over on Saturday that's when both Brian and I have work and seeing as how she can't control her powers yet, we can't hire a normal baby-sitter, Chris doesn't want to see you, I told him its fine because you probably don't want to see us anyways. He's just going to stay home for that day" I said.

"What Cass has powers? What powers?" aunt Prue asked.

"She can shimmer and telekinesis" I said.

"I don't want her here, Chris was right I don't want to see any of you" mom said.

"She wants to meet you; she keeps a picture of you by her bed she looks at every night. You don't have to worry about your guy friends finding out you're a grandmother I'll tell Cass to call you Piper. As long as you look after her good, let her spend time with you, do fun things she'll like, and please try to limit the number of visits by guys. FYI they're not me they're you. Chris accepts it, but Cass is still too young to understand so please just pretend to be your old self for a couple hours" I said very motherly.

"Since when do you talk to me like this?" she asked.

"Well Piper, ever since I became your old friend Dana" I said.

"Fine I'll look after Cassidy for a couple hours" mom said then she walked out.

"K well I got to go, you know I got I movie to do. Can you try straitening mom out enough for her to at least care about Cass?" I asked.

"I'll try. See you later. Love you" aunt Prue said.

"Love you too. Bye" I said then I left.

* * *


	8. Dean W

**Chapter 8: Dean W**

I drove back to my hotel and when I got to my door there was a man sitting by it.

"Hello?" I asked.

He looked up and stood up quickly.

"Hi" he said.

"Who are you? And, what are you doing outside my room?" I asked.

"Dean, Dean Winchester" he said.

My mouth hung open, as I looked him up and down then back up again.

He was so hot; I was getting turned on just looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I though seeing as how we only have two days to get to know each other before we have to…You know, I thought we could use all the time we have" he replied.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" I asked.

"I just got here," he said, I could tell he was lying I could sense it.

"You're lying," I said as I opened my door.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, it would be kinda hard to talk with you out there and me in here. Make yourself comfortable, I have to change, these cloths smell like the plane." I said then I walked into my room but I didn't close the door. I wasn't use to closing doors I usually don't have to at home.

I took off my shirt, pants and socks.

"Hey Prue?" Dean called out.

"Oh god. So sorry" he said hiding behind the wall, he had just walked in on my just about naked and scared the crap out of me.

"Its ok Dean, you had to see some time," I said as I walked to the door and looked over at him.

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted popcorn or pop or something," Dean said looking nowhere else but my face.

"Popcorn sounds good. I think I have some beer in the fridge you can get out a couple for us" I said then I walked back in my room and put on a shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror; it was Kenny's shirt I didn't want to throw it out. It was barely long enough for me but I looked hot in it.

I walked to the living room where Dean was sitting with a bowl of popcorn, and some beer. I sat down beside him and put my legs across his lap.

"So what did you have to do to your hair? I had to cut it and dye it," I said.

"I had to dye it too, it use to be a nice shade of brown" he replied pointing at his now black hair.

"Well mine use to be long and chocolate colour, just like my mom's and Cassidy's" I said.

"I have to wear coloured contacts to make my eyes blue, what about you?" he asked.

"My eyes are already blue....So how old are you?" I asked.

"29. I'm playing a 25 year old though. You?" he replied.

"23, I'm playing a 26 year old," I said.

"Hmm. What's your favourite thing to do?" he asked.

"Well I love spending time with my daughter and brother, whenever I'm with them I'll be great, and I love acting, its just something that when I do it I feel like I can be myself even though I'm pretending to be someone else," I replied.

"Yeah" was all he said.

"Do you plan on having any kids?" I asked.

"Yeah actually I want a little girl or a boy it doesn't matter to me as long as I have one," he said smiling.

"I think the next time I have a baby its going to be a boy" I said remembering JT.

"Yeah? So what are your parent's names? And do you have any aunt's or uncles?" he asked.

"Well my dad's name was Cole, and my mom's name is Piper. I have three aunts, and three uncles, Prue, Phoebe and Paige, Jack, Coop, and Glen. You" I asked.

"Mom's name is Holly and dad's name is John. I don't know if I have any aunts or uncles" Dean replied.

"Any siblings?" he asked.

"three, only one by blood though, Chris, two adopted...i was adoted by this really nice family when i was one, my mom was only 16 when she had me so she gave me up..well anyways their names are Kimberly and Matt" I replied.

"So? Do you have any sibling?" I asked.

"I did" he replied.

"Did? Wait… Sam? Is he your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. He died last month in a terrible fire. How do you know him?" he asked.

"Um… do you… believe in magic?" I asked.

* * *


	9. Its Magic

**Chapter 9: it's magic**

"Sure. I believe I should keep an open mind," he said.

"What would you say if I told you I was a witch and I saw your brother on the plane?" I asked.

"I would say prove it," he said.

"Well I have about… lots… of powers. What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Everything" he replied.

"Fine, but you have to stay and let me explain it to you, don't go running out or anything" I said then I stood up.

"This is called shimmering" I said then I shimmered to behind the couch. He nodded but with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Telekinesis, fireball, premonition, freeze time, blow things up, read peoples thoughts, talk to people through my head, empathy, and if I think about something it will appear in my hand, and I can bringing people back to life but I don't use those last two" I said as I showed him everyone except premonition, and the whole bring people back to life one.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't think its fair for me to get what I want and nobody else so I only use it when it's absolutely needed" I said.

"What about Cassidy does she have powers?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she can shimmer and telekinesis." I replied.

"You know your staying pretty calm about this, any other person would have run out of here and called the police or something" I said.

"Well what would you say if I said I see Sam too and know all about witches and demons and all that?" Dean asked.

"How" I asked.

"Sam he told me he's a guardian angle for witches, but he said it's called something else I can't remember though" Dean said.

"A white lighter" I asked.

"Yeah do you have one?" he asked.

"Not really" I said.

"Maybe Sam's your new one. I mean he told me he has the most important charge ever and that he only has that one" Dean said.

"Yeah I am the strongest witch ever I got rid of pretty much all the demons. I left a few though, I made a deal with them," I said.

"What did he say to you when you saw him?" Dean asked.

"He helped me on the plane, I don't like them and he helped me relax I fell a sleep and when I woke up he was gone," I said.

"So…what else have you been doing besides saving the world from evil?" Dean asked.

"Well I've been looking after Cass and my brother Chris, since she was one and he was five, well pretty much his whole life, all by myself with some help from Brian." I said.

"Oh yeah Brian. How does he feel about you doing this movie?" Dean asked.

"Well he doesn't like it, but he can't stop me, I am only 23 I can still do wild things and I figured I can do it now and regret it later like most normal people do" I said.

"Your not most people and definitely not normal" Dean said.

Then I had the sudden urge to kiss him but I ignored it because I only just met him.

"I may not be normal, and I may be different from most people, but I have the most amazing job" I said.

I looked him in the eyes his were the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen; I could have drowned in them. They were kind of familiar though…but I couldn't remember who I saw them on.

"Want to watch a movie? You pretty much know more about me in the past two hours then Brian learned in the five years I was with him" I said.

"Sure" he said then we put on a movie.

I think I fell asleep about half way through the movie, I was laying beside Dean on the couch, he had his arm around my waist, my head was on his chest I could feel his breath on me.


	10. HOT!

**Chapter 10: HOT!**

* * *

When I woke up I was alone, I sat up; I had a blanket on me. I rubbed my head and then my neck.

"Dean?" I asked. I walked towards the bathroom door and was about to open it when it opened and revealed Dean, standing there fresh from the shower. He had a towel around his waist, his dark hair still wet and water in-between his muscles on his chest.

"Oh good morning Prue I just thought I'd have a shower before you woke up…I was going to go back to my room but figured 'what the heck there's a shower here too. And I didn't want to just leave" he said.

I smiled and walked quickly to my room closed the door and leaned on it trying to catch my breath, it felt like I just ran a cross-country.

No Prue, get a hold of yourself. You are with Brian now, not Dean. So what he looks good naked and is pretty damn hot, but so is Brian, but then again Brian never looked that good getting out of the shower I thought.

I grabbed some clean clothes, a short black tank top that went to just under my breasts and a long denim skirt.

I went to the bathroom and all I could picture was Dean standing there with nothing but a towel on.

I tried to have a quick shower and I got dressed and found Dean watching some sort of cartoon show.

"Hey. Scooby Doo is on" he said still not looking away from the TV.

"Ah yeah Well it's almost 12:00; do you want to go out to eat? I have to pick Cass up from school at 2 she wants to spend some time with me" I said.

"Sure. I'd like to meet her." He said standing up; he was a good 10 inches taller then I, maybe more.

"Let's go, I now this great restraint" I said taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"Great what's it called?" He asked as we got into the car.

"Glendale Haven My sister-in-law owns it," I said.

"Cool" he said then we went to lunch.

* * *

We finished eating then went back to my room.

"Okay well I have to go get Cass, stay here I'll be back in a minute," I said then I shimmered to her school.

"Cass!" I yelled and she came running to me.

"Mommy! I made a new friend," she said after she jumped up into my arms.

"Wow sweetie, who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Sam, he said I can call him whenever I want, and he said that he's your guardian angel" she said after I put her down.

I stared at her.

"How did you meet him?" I asked.

"I fell of the swing today when the bell rang and everyone went inside. My knee was bleeding, mommy, Sam came in lots of blue lights and put his hand over my knee and it stopped bleeding, he helped my up and brought me back inside. I didn't even cry when it happened," she said.

"That's because you're a Halliwell and my very strong baby" I said then I grabbed her hand.

"Did Brian pick up Chris already?" I asked.

"Yeah…Chris got's a girlfriend mommy." I said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to tell you, well he didn't really ask her out or anything it's just a girl he really likes" she said.

"Well I'll have a little chat with him later about it" I said.

"Don't tell him I told you" she said.

"I have someone I want you to meet." I said then I shimmered us back to my room.


	11. are you my dad?

**Chapter 11: are you my dad?, really great**

"Dean?" I said. Then he came in from the kitchen. When he saw Cassidy he got the biggest smile on his face I ever saw.

"Well hello there, you must be Cassidy" Dean said kneeling to Cass's height and hugging her.

"Baby this is Dean, he's in mommy's next movie" I said.

"Hi, are you my dad?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"Cassidy… I'm sorry; its just she wants to meet her father and want's to know what he looks like and everything. She thinks that if I'm around any other man but Brian that he might be her father," I said. Then I turned to Cass and kneeled to her level.

"Now Cass you have to listen to me, don't ask any one that ever again, if we do bump into the man that happens to be your dad I will tell you, but you can't go around asking random strangers like that. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, sorry mommy" she said.

For the rest of the day Cass, Dean and I had loads of fun together. Dean is great with her. Every once and a while I'd find myself admiring how good he was.

I brought Cass home at about 8 and told her I'd pick her up at about 9 in the morning to stay with her grandmother for a little while.

"So what did you think of her?" I asked Dean once I got back to the room.

My head was on his lap while I laid there on the couch as he just sat there.

"She's perfect. I would love to have her as my own. She is so much like you." He said.

I wanted to kiss him so bad, this time I couldn't ignore it.

I sat up, put my legs around his waits and kissed him.

* * *

**(Rated M you've been warned) **

"Are you sure?" he asked after we broke apart.

"What do you mean? You know more about me then even Brian and anybody else, and you are so great with Cass. I want you" I said into his ear and started to kiss his neck. I felt his hands on my waist and it sent shivers down my spine as he moved closer to my breasts.

My breathing got faster as he took off my shirt, and I took his off. I had only a bra and underwear on and he still had his pants on.

I kneeled and undid his pants, sliding them off with his boxers.

He was already hard, and it was huge. I stared at it and then at his muscular chest. I was half his size he probably could do push-ups with me on his back.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I nodded and he started to kiss me, starting from my forehead down. When he got to my chest he undid my bra and sucked and nibbled on my breasts.

He picked me up and sat me on the couch, took of my underwear.

"Close your eyes" he said as he kneeled down in front of me. I did what he said.

"Dean!" I moaned my eyes shot open and I looked down and Dean was sucking on me. Sticking his tongue in and out of me, I couldn't handle it anymore it felt like I could suffocate from all the passion I felt.

"Please, Dean, I need you now!" I said.

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he entered me slowly.

Just the feeling of him there made me climax, the feeling when two souls become one, the feeling of him against my body.

"Oh god Dean" I yelled. I could barely breath, a couple of, what seemed like minutes, of him on top we both climaxed and he fell on to me still inside.

"Wow. I can't believe we have to let people film us while we do that," Dean said. I rolled us over like what I did to Kenny, Andy, and Brian so many times, with him still inside me.

"I can't believe we actually are getting paid to do it, I would do it for free," I said with an evil smile.

I looked down at him, and into his eyes. They were green…green!

"JT" I whispered but Dean heard.

"Who's JT?" he asked. Oh god, I'm pregnant! Again!

I Froze Dean and got off him, put on a robe and covered him with a blanket.


	12. Future father of my child

**Chapter 12: Future father of my child**

"Aunt Prue!" I yelled.

I used my power and she appeared in front of me.

"What? Oh and who is that?" she asked looking at Dean.

"Future father of my child" I said getting strait to the point.

"What, your child? How do you know?" she asked.

"Do you remember JT?" I asked she nodded.

"He said he was my son," I said.

"Yeah and how do you know that this guy is the father?" aunt Prue asked.

"Because JT had green eyes, I remember thinking that he couldn't be my son, because I don't know anybody with green eyes, but look at Dean" I said. I looked at aunt Prue but she wasn't looking at Dean's eyes, she was looking around his…crotch… area.

"Hey!" I said then I stood in front of that part.

"What I was just curios of how he is, and from what I can tell from that tent he has going on there, is that there is a big chance you are pregnant" aunt Prue said.

"Hey no, I just froze him when he was still there, and got off him… so?" I asked.

"So what?" she asked.

"I can't be pregnant with another guy's baby, I'm with Brian. And I have to make this movie, I'll be here for 13 whole months and I can't go back to Brian with another guy's baby!" I said.

"What did you plan on doing? Having Dean as a temporary boyfriend here and then going back to Brian? It doesn't work that way Prue," she said.

"I know. I love Brian, but I don't love him the way I should anymore." I said.

"What?" aunt Prue, asked.

"Well he's like a guardian, he looks after Cass, Chris and I, provides us with food, clothes, and a roof over our heads and anything else we would want. Except I could also have sex with him whenever, but I don't usually want to anymore" I said.

"Well maybe you should break up with him" she said.

"But he's done so much for us these past 5 years" I said.

"Tell him you can't stay with him anymore, that you need to move back here, and you're sorry" aunt Prue said.

"What about Dean? I should probably wait at least till I go see the doctor to make sure. I can bring him with me. Is House still working here?" I asked.

"I think he is. I saw him last week when I went in on a check up. Alison dyed her hair blond and is now seeing Chase, and Forman quit and moved away," aunt Prue said.

"Oh yeah well I'll go over in a couple weeks" I said.

"K well I'll leave you to… finish. See you on Saturday" she said then she just stood there.

"A little help here" she said then I used my powers again and she vanished.

I got back on him putting him back in me and unfroze him.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later" I said then I started to kiss him and he slowly started to respond.

When we were done we fell asleep side-by-side.


	13. Chis' POV

**Chapter 13: going home (Chris's point of view)**

Well here we are Prue came back this weekend and told us we're going back. Brian took it really well. I wish he didn't, he's been like a father to me. For the first five years of my life that I don't really remember but I know it was Cole who was my dad and for the years I do remember it was Brian. I don't remember mom all that much, I remember what she looks like only because Prue grabbed our pictures when we left.

She's beautiful just like Prue, but from what Prue told me she's changed; now Prue says she's back to her old self. But I don't believe her, how can some one just let her children walk out of her life and five years later not want anything to do with them and then the next second want them back. I know Prue doesn't believe it either but she has no where else to put us, her hotel only has one room and she wants us in a home not a hotel.

Right now Prue was trimming my hair.

"You were starting to look like Cass" she said she couldn't say like her because she had to dye her hair and cut it.

"I don't know why you do the cutting, we have people who can do it" I said.

"Well it won't be that way anymore Chrissie; mom doesn't have "people" so your going to have to help out more then you do here. She's going to tell you not to but I want you too I still don't trust her that much so I want you to take care of Cass" she said she was the only one I let call me Chrissie.

"I would of anyways even if you didn't tell me…I don't trust **Piper**" I said.

"You have to call her mom. I know you don't remember her as mom, but you still have to" she said.

"But I've gotten so used to calling you mom" I told her with a cheeky smile but I meant it.

* * *

Cassidy quietly sat on the kitchen table where she always sat to watch her mom cut my hair.

"Mommy" she said her voice has always been little and quiet.

"Yes pumpkin?" Prue asked as she finished my hair.

"Will Cwis be my uncle now?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie once we get to your Gran's house you can't call him your brother anymore" Prue replied walking over to Cass picking her up and holding her on her hip then walking over to me and holding out her free hand for me to take. This was how we fit together always.

"Let's go before Brian wakes up" she said mostly to me. When she told Brian she was taking us back home all he said was "If that's what you want…so be it" and locked him away from us.

Prue knew he was far from ok so she just wanted to leave.

All our stuff is already gone to the airport.

We walked towards the front door, Prue put Cass down and let go of my hand then went to go get our coats.

Cassie came and grasped my hand and stood as close to me as possible. she was pretty small for her age but Prue always said she was tall for her age. but the truth is she's tiny

She was wearing dark jeans, pink belt, with a black tank-top.

Prue always dresses us, I don't mind, heck I'm only 10 what do I care?

I had on black jeans, with a dark green button up shirt.

It was almost summer so it was getting hot out side, school let out next week so it was ok for us to leave now.

Prue came back with our jackets, handed my thin black hoodie, I put it on and zipped it up half way.

She kneeled down to Cassie's height and put the blue knitted poncho on Cass.

Prue was dressed similar to Cass but minus the pink belt.

She slipped on her jacket and held out her hands to us, I grasped one and my "sister" the other.

We understood that we should like her proceed on tiptoe so not to wake Brian, holding our breaths as we made our way though the opened front-door.

As we went down the steps we turned back towards the door then to Brian's window, Prue and I looking knowing it would be the last time we saw this house.

As we reached the bottom step Cass let go of Prue's hand and started running down the long path.

I looked over to Prue she was looking at Cass then at me then back to Cass, I knew what she meant without her saying anything to me.

I ran after the six-year-old, grabbed her hand, and kept running only stopping when the house was no longer visible.

Prue caught up and stopped a taxi; she didn't want a whole bunch of people recognising our car.

* * *

My behaviour was induced by fear, for today I would be seeing my mother for the first time in 5 years.

Prue had sworn she would not let her see us only hours after we got to New York.

My heart was pounding this was not from fear or running but due to anxiety and a feeling of embarrassment about the meeting that lay ahead.

Though I had control of myself and my shyness, I knew that I would be incapable- however much I tried- to show my emotion, even to my own real mother, I would be unable to throw myself into her arms and smother her with kisses much like Cass and I do to Prue everyday after a long day at school.

Cass would always do it with such spontaneity, I had thought long and hard about this ever since Prue whispered into my ear-and Cassie's- that my mother had come from being the horrible lady she talked about to back to her nice, down-to-earth, loving self.

I begun to imagine that I would make myself act exactly like my sister Prue did, that I would stand behind her and imitate her blindly.

Yet knowing myself I have committed myself to me by heart. However much I tried to force myself however much I thought in advance about what I should or shouldn't do, once I'm faced with the situation and was standing looking down at the floor, my forehead puckering into and even deeper frown. I would find I forgotten what I wanted to do.

Even then, though, I would not give up hope but would urge my mouth to break into a smile: it would however be to no avail.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the airport. "Um…Ms. Halliwell if you don't mind me askin' where you running off to?" the driver asked.

"No I don't as long as you don't tell the media" Prue said.

"Oh no of course not I don't believe 'em people" he said.

"I'm taking them to go live with my mother" Prue said grabbing Cass and my hands.

"Well good luck. And may I say miss you have beautiful children" he said then Prue paid and we went to our plane.

* * *

About 4-5 hours later we were there, when the taxi pulled up to the front of the house. It was still the same though I vaguely remember.

The row of flowers along the each side of the steps were all bloomed out, it looked really beautiful.

I heard my sister tell Cass that her Gran's, Gram's planted these flowers and I turned to her in envy.

I saw her reach her hand down to touch a flower. She's always uncomplicated, and jolly, her cheerfulness never leaves, even at the most critical moments- and here she was not a bit worried (or at least not showing it) about this meeting.

But when my mother opened the door and I saw her, I found myself unable to wait and rushed forward in front of my sister and threw myself into her arms. I had closed my eyes, I took in the unchanged smell of her hair, and discovered for the first time how much I had really missed her and in all those years how much I really wished we could come move back to her. And now we finally were, despite the tender care that was shown to us by Brian.

But I couldn't rid my mind of that smile she had on her face the day we left. I thought for the longest time she was happy we were leaving.

I realized for the first time how much I missed her, despite the fact the she made me hurry up behind Prue to the car.

She pulled back and looked at me grabbing my head with both her hands.

"Oh my peanut! I missed you!" she said then kissed me on the forehead.

She let me go and went to hug Prue. "Thank you" she said.

"I didn't do anything" Prue said.

"Yes you did…you looked after them so well…you raised them" I heard Mom say.

Mom turned to Cassie who went and stood behind me again gripping my hand just peeking out.

"Now where's my beautiful Granddaughter" she said.

"Come here and give Gran a hug" she said. Cass slowly let go of my hand and went over to hug her.

This was a very weird thing to see her do…she wasn't usually shy, well most of the time, there is the ever so often occasion where she was.

"Come on lets go inside…Mark is in there…he can't wait to meet all of you…he's a really great guy" she said leading the way back up to the door.

"A man mom really, I thought you stopped all this" Prue asked.

"No…Prue he's different…we wants you kids here…he really loves kids…and I think he's going to be here for a long time" she said.

"Great" I said under my breath.

We got to the conservatory and there he was, a Chinese man about 5'11"

* * *

We sat and talked Mark was really nice, not at all what I expected. Prue left at about 6:00 said she should get back to Dean.

Mom brought all our stuff to our rooms already. Of course she put Cassie in a separate room so Cass came and woke me up in the middle of the night so I let her sleep with me of course.

There is a better reason why she doesn't like sleeping by herself then she's afraid of the dark…but we don't talk about it…

I guess I'll have to call Prue tomorrow so she could tell mom, I really can't talk about it… it was only last year that it happened. And I think that it's something only adults should talk about.

Well yeah I guess living with mom will be okay but I still don't trust her entirely yet.


	14. Brother and Sister

**Chapter 14: Brother and Sister**

"Prue…Prue" I heard Chris call as soon as my eyes opened.

"What is it?" I asked without saying anything so not to wake Dean or dad who had really good ears.

"You need to come over here" he whispered.

"Chrissie you don't need to whisper no one can here you in your head but me…why do I need to go over there its only 7:30?" I said.

"Yeah YOUR mother put Cassie in a different room so I've been up for almost 3 hours…I couldn't go back to sleep after she came into my room" Chris said.

"Fine I'll be over in about an hour…you can get up now…you know Cass can sleep all morning" I said sliding out from Dean's grip.

"Yeah it's the night she has a problem with." Chris said.

"Oh Chris just shush…well I'm going to have a shower so please don't say anything its kind of weird talking to my little brother while a shower" I said.

"Tell me about it" he said.

"You know if I could hang up on you I would often! Sometimes I hate having this power… I can't keep anything from you!" I said walking in to the bathroom and getting undressed.

"What would you want to keep from me!" he asked loudly.

"Ow not so loud I'll tell you when we get there" I said.

"We who!" he asked.

"Me and Dean…" I said I decided not to tell him Dads back until they see him.

"Oh okay…well talk to you later" he said.

"Wait! What are you doing right now first?" I asked.

"Just walking down stairs…I was thinking on making Cass breakfast…I've been making her breakfast every morning you were gone…she really liked it… so I was thinking of trying to make pancakes" he said.

"You do remember mom is a cook right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know but she's not up yet…oh my god it was so gross I peeked into her room and there she was…with that man!" Chris said he sounded so grossed out.

"What did you see" I asked turning on the shower and getting in.

"They were naked! Under to covers luckily but…mom wasn't entirely under though" he said with a shudder.

"Oh EWW" I said. I was already just about done showering.

"Yes…so are you showering yet?" he asked.

"Yes just about done" I said while I rinsed my hair.

"Gross…I thought you said it was too weird talking while you're showering?" he asked.

"Yeah I did but I guess it isn't because we've been talking for about 20 minutes now while I was showering" I said.

Then I heard the door open and someone walk in I peeked over and it was Dean, I watched as he staggered tiredly over and started to take off his clothes.

"Oh wow" I accidentally said in my head of course Chris heard.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" I asked him.

"Well to me yeah" he said.

"K well I don't think you want to talk to me now…Dean is about to join me" I said.

"Too much information well I got to go anyways…pancakes will be ready when you get here" Chris said.

"You don't have to do that Chris your only 10" I said then Dean stepped into the shower.

"Good morning beautiful" he said.

"Got to go…got to go" I said to Chris.

"I'm expecting you in 40 minutes!" he said.

"Hey handsome…um we have to go over to my moms house…I need to tell her something…I think you should know too" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Okay" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Well I'm finished in here…I need to get dad up so we can work him up a new identity while we're there too…you can finish…but hurry we have to be there in 40" I said.

Then went to go get dad up.


	15. He came back

**Chapter 15: He came back.**

"Okay Dean you ready? You haven't met anybody in there but Cassidy" I asked while we stood out side the manor.

"Yes let's go… I want to see what you looked like before you dyed your hair…you said you look exactly like your mother so I want to see what you'll look like" he said with a cheeky smile.

I hit him in the gut and walked toward the door I opened it.

"Hello anybody home!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen" I heard mom yell.

I walked to the kitchen with Dean close behind.

"Oh wow it smells delicious" I said going over to Chris and hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it does…Chris is an amazing cook…I couldn't believe it when I woke up to this wonderful smell" mom said she was sitting at the table.

"I found it in one of your cookbooks" Chris said flipping a pancake over.

"You can tell her while I'm doing this" I heard Chris say.

"Alright" I said.

"So mom where's aunt Prue?" I asked.

"She went to go see Jack and Kara they went over to Jacks brothers for a while" mom said as I sat down across from her with Dean at my side.

"Um mom…there's something you should know…if your going to be looking after the kids…do you remember David?" I asked.

"Yeah your crazy boyfriend who tried to kill you?" she stated.

"What…why'd you never told me about this" Dean said.

"That's why you here too" I said.

"Well he came back" I said looking down to my hands.

"What when?" mom asked.

"Um last year" I said.

"How did he find you?" she asked.

"How'd you think? There was always picture of my on magazines and in newspapers…all he had to do was look at them and he'd find our house" I said.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.

"I can't talk about it…all I can say is that Cass say everything…she can't sleep by herself now…so mom I think you should move her into Chris's room" I said.

"How did he even get out?" she asked.

"I don't know okay all I know is that he did…but he can't hurt us anymore" I said.

"What happened?" mom asked.

I looked over to Chris he had his back turned…he was just standing still.

"Chris…killed him" I said slowly.

"What! How?" mom asked.

"With his powers" I said.

"It was a long time ago…we decided not to talk about it…" I said.

Then Chris turned around he looked angry he had tears in his eyes.

"No! It wasn't a long time ago! You lost him! You let that man hurt you! If you just saw him coming we could have saved him!" Chris said then he went running out.

"Chris! I didn't know he was going to shoot there!" I yelled.

"Who's he talking about" mom asked.

"The reason why we don't talk about this" I said then stood up and went to get Chris.

* * *


	16. Not our Faults

**Chapter 16: Not Our fault.**

* * *

I followed Chris's footsteps he ran all the way up to the attic.

"Chris!" I said once I caught up with him.

"No Prue I don't want to hear it" he yelled.

"Well that's too bad…how do you think I feel huh? He was my baby…" I yelled.

"Well you should of…we were all happy…life was perfect but **he** just had to come and ruin it!" Chris yelled.

I walked over and grabbed his arms.

"Chris this isn't any of our faults okay? It's his…David's…you did what needed to be done" I said.

"I'm not ashamed of what I did… it's just its not supposed to go that way" he said.

"I know Chris…here sit down" I said then we sat on the couch that was in there.

"Look its not intended to end that way, Life is a journey constantly turning down an unknown path…but yes I know its not supposed to go like that" I said.

"His innocent life didn't even get a chance" Chris said tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. While I sat there choosing not to go back to that place…I had to be strong for him and for Cassidy.

"I know Chrissie…I know" I said pulling him into a hug. He was only 10 yet he's seen so much in his life…he's been through so much.

"Look why don't you go down stairs and finish those pancake before Cass wakes up…I have something I want to do here" I said wiping his tears away.

"Okay…I'm sorry…I… I…I know what happened had the most effect on you…I'm sorry" he said before walking out.

"Okay let me see…how I can do this" I said walking to the book and looking through it for something to help me.

"I'll just change this one a bit and that should do it…I know this has never been done before but no ones ever been as strong as me" I said to myself…it was something I got from mom.

"I call upon the ancient powers

To help me now in these troubled hours

Bring me back my future brother

So he can tell me who I will mother" I said.

Then the triqetra one the wall glowed the usual blue and Chris fell out.

"Hey Chrissie I have a few questions" I said in an Aunt Paige sort of a way.

"Prue! What are you doing? I was in the middle of something" he said. Then I looked at him he was barely dressed.

"Oh my god…Chris! In the attic!" I said grossed out.

"Well the house is kind of crowded now" he said striating his clothes.

"Well…who is the lucky girl?" I asked.

"No one… can't tell you anyways" he said sitting beside me.

"Fine…back to my questions… um…was it John that I lost?" I asked.

"Prue…did you know John came back to stop you from leaving because he didn't want you to go through that?" Chris said his voice saddened a little.

"Then it wasn't him I lost? This is him here?" I asked with a hand over my stomach.

Chris just sat there looking down to my stomach…I saw him hesitate.

* * *

**sooo sooo soo sorry for the wait...well there it is...hope you liked it... PLEASE reveiw it will make me oh so happy :D**


	17. 10 weeks later

**Chapter 17: 10 weeks later (June 27)**

Well I am in fact pregnant I have missed my last two periods. I broke up with Brian a week after Dean and I did it. Cass and Chris are staying with mom now. Mom has really become herself again; I guess all she needed was her son and granddaughter to look after.

Chris slowly forgave her but he still doesn't trust her completely so he looks after Cass a lot still.

I am a good two months pregnant and still haven't told any one besides aunt Prue.

Chris never told me the truth if it was John or not. But I have a feeling it's him. :)

I'm starting to show so I now wear baggy clothes a lot.

Lucky for me in the movie Julie is showing too.

* * *

"Hey Dean" I yelled from the room. I was sitting on our bed reading.

Dean and I joined rooms after I broke up with Brian; my stomach was still small enough for him not to notice.

"Yes baby?" he asked poking his head into the room.

"I still don't feel too great I think we should make a doctors appointment for tomorrow." I said, I thought it was time for him to know.

Seeing as how if I wait any longer he is going to find out by himself

"Sure I think we might have time after lunch" he said. We weren't really that busy anymore the movie was going along good and we only had to be in there for 10 hours a day, we were aloud to take a two hour lunch and then I'm pretty sure Aaron would let us take longer for the appointment.

* * *

Dean went out to get some snacks; I was craving some ice cream.

I grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Dr. Gregory House's office" Cameron said.

"Hi Alison Its Prue, Prue Halliwell" I said.

"Oh my god Prue House its Prue!" she yelled.

I heard them fighting over the phone, I laughed a little.

"Hi" House said.

"Hi godfather. What you been up to? Miss me?" I asked.

"Of course, I've been working mostly" he replied.

"Do you ever do anything else?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah so what are you up to? I heard your doing a movie," he asked.

"Oh yeah I have 10 more months of filming. I was wondering if I can come in tomorrow." I asked.

"Sure. Why?" he asked.

"Well I don't really now how to say this but… I'm pregnant…again," I said.

I heard the phone drop and Cameron asking what the matter is.

"Prue what is it? Why is House looking like that? What did you tell him?" Alison asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"Really are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I've missed my last two," I said.

"With whom?" she asked. I looked around to make sure Dean hadn't gotten back yet.

"Dean, Dean Winchester he's my co-star in my next movie. We sort of did it two months ago." I said.

"Sort of?" she asked.

"Fine we did it twice, and have been doing it ever since" I said.

"If you're sure why don't you just tell him? I mean you should be showing a little," she said.

"Yeah I am, but not enough for him to notice. I don't know how to tell him. I was thinking I could go down there for a check up and you could tell me I'm pregnant," I said.

"Fine" She said.

"Great we'll come down after lunch tomorrow while we're on break…how's my Greg?" I asked.

"He's shocked, just standing there staring into space. House, Prue is going to say good-bye now. She'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"K well I got to go, Dean should be home soon," I said bye and then hung up.

I got up and went to pee, then went into the living room, turned on the TV.

Dad's favourite show was on; I sat there and watched.

I went into a premonition; I saw the cemetery they buried him in and his headstone, the dirt was all over the place and his casket was open but he wasn't in there.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait...well there it was hope you liked it... and remember reviews make me happy!! so please review i like being happy!!! LOL**


	18. DAD!

**Chapter 18: Dad!**

* * *

"Prue, Piper?" a man said from behind dad's stone.

I saw the man's face and it was dad.

I came out of the premonition.

"Dad oh my god he's alive!" I said then Dean came in.

"I got to go," I said as I got up.

"Prue it's almost 11 where are you going?" he asked but I just ran past him and shimmered to the cemetery.

"Dad Are you here?" I whispered.

I looked around, it was really cold, and I only had on one of Dean's shirts and some socks.

"Shit, why does it have to be so cold? It's only June. I wish the summer weather will start soon," I said as I walked around looking.

"Prue?" a voice called out.

"Dad, Dad!" I said then I started to run towards the dark figure standing by a tree.

"Pruedence!" dad yelled but he stood still.

He opened his arms for a hug; I got to him and hugged him tightly to make sure it was really him.

"Oh I missed you so much daddy," I said into his shoulder. He was really warm just like he uses to be, but he was covered in dirt.

"What are you doing here baby? Its freezing cold and you only got a shirt and socks on. Come on" he said.

"You can stay with me tonight. We'll figure something out tomorrow," I said. Then I shimmered us back to the room.

"Prue Where did you go? Who's this?" Dean asked as soon as he saw me.

"This is Cole, my father" I said leading dad to the couch.

"I thought you said he's dead?" Dean asked.

"He was, but in this family you don't stay dead for long" I said.

"Is he like a zombie or something?" Dean asked.

"No, he's got powers just like me, but his are all demonic, like fireballs and shimmering, he can also self heal" I said.

Then I wanted a hot wet cloth and one appeared in my hand.

I started taking the dirt off dads face; he was warm but still dirty.

"There. Feel better, daddy?" I asked once I was done. Dad hadn't said a word since he saw Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie" he said then he lies down on the couch and fell asleep.

"K I think he's going to be okay" I said putting a blanket over dad.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Dean asked as he walked me to our bed.

"I don't know. I feel awful, I think I need rest; this movie is stressing me out. I don't know if I can finish it like this" I said sitting down on the bed with Dean. He started to rub my back.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll always be here, no matter what," he whispered into my ear. He started to kiss and nibble on my neck.

"That feels good," I said.

"Just relax," he said as he started to take off my shirt.

He pulled me down to the bed and took of the last of my clothing.

"My dad is just out there," I said eyeing our closed bedroom door.

"He is out cold, I'm sure he won't be up until noon tomorrow" Dean said looking at me in awe.

I couldn't believe he still hadn't recognised the small baby bump I had.

"Then come on, rock my world," I said with an evil smile.

* * *

I forced myself to get up when our alarm went off at 7:00 Dean and I had to go at 8:00. I was so tired; this baby is always making me feel awful.

I walked tiredly into the small kitchen I had and saw dad, making bacon and eggs it smelled awesome.

"Hey daddy you really didn't have to do that. Dean and I usually just get a bite on our way to work" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I heard Dean start the shower and thought I should join him, but after I make sure dad is okay.

"Well fast food can't be to good for the baby" dad said looking at my stomach.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You have the same glow you had when you were pregnant with Cassidy, and I can see it in your eyes" he said continuing to cook.

"Dean's the father by the way," I said grabbing a piece of bacon that was already done.

"Oh I know that too," he said.

"Look baby I want you to be careful around that guy…I have the feeling he has a dark history" dad said.

"I'm careful around everyone daddy" I said.

"Well I got to go, I need a shower before we leave for work" I said then I went to have a shower with Dean.

* * *

"K daddy you need to stay here, because technically you're dead to the world," I said at the door.

"I know I was hoping we can go over to your mother and ask if she can make a new identity like your aunt Prue did, and I can help you look after the kid" dad said.

"I think mom is doing well with Cassidy, but she could use your help" I said giving him a look.

"Yeah sure tonight, I need to do something too" I said then I said good-bye and went to work.

* * *

**THANKS to all who have reviewed its much appreciated.......You Review......Me happy!!! :P :D**


	19. Your pregnant

**Chapter 19: You're pregnant**

* * *

"Hey my favourite boss ever" I said to Aaron before lunch break.

"What do you want?" he asked, he was 49 years old and acted very much like a father to me.

"Why do you always think I want something?" I asked.

"So what, you don't want something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I do, but that's beside the point" I said.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"Dean and I need a longer lunch because…" I was trying to say but he interrupted me.

"What the two hours I give you aren't long enough? I am not going to give you two more time to full around" he said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait Aaron…I'm pregnant and I need to tell Dean, so I have a doctor's appointment," I whispered.

"You're pregnant, everyone knows," he simply stated.

"What? How" I asked.

"Morning sickness, mood swings, the baby bump, not exactly PMS" he said looking at my stomach.

"And it's in your eyes. If I can tell so easily, don't you think Dean already knows?" Aaron asked.

"Why didn't he say anything then?" I asked.

"He's probably waiting for you to tell him," Aaron said.

"Okay well thank you, we'll be back around three" I said then I turned and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I said as I ran to hug her, in the clinic.

"Oh hey Prue, what's up?" she asked.

"This is my boyfriend Dean, Dean this is Cassidy's godmother Allison" I said. The two shook hands.

"Just here for my appointment. So…I here you finally hooked up with Chase" I said with a smile.

"I call him Robert," she said. I knew his name but I liked calling him Chase, just like I liked calling Eric, Forman.

"So who did House hire in place for Forman?" I asked as we walked to the elevator, I wanted to see House and Chase.

"Her name is Amber, but House calls her "cut throat Bitch."  
Cameron said once we were in the elevator.

"Bitch…? how has he been since I left?" I asked.

"He went back to being himself, he bought a motorcycle though, he said because you would of told him to" Ally said. Dean was just standing beside me holding my hand.

"Cool, he was right, I would of" I said. When the door opened I ran to his office.

Leaving Dean with Ally, they looked at each other Dean shrugged and fallowed me.

"House" I yelled as I jumped up on him just about knocking him over because he had to let go of his cane to catch me.

He was doing some sort of case with Chase and another blond haired lady with blue eyes like House's.

"Hey kid," House said putting me down.

"You can't do that much anymore I'm getting too old," he said grabbing his cane.

"Hey! I am not a kid anymore I am 23" I said looking around I was the youngest in the room. Everyone else was over 28.

"Excuse me we are trying to save a man's life," the blond haired lady said.

I looked at the bored; there was nothing on it.

"Good job" I said sarcastically.

* * *


	20. Those Eyes and that smile

**Chapter 20: Those Eyes and That smile**

* * *

"Who the hell is this anyways?" the lady asked.

"Amber this is Prue, my goddaughter. She has power over all you ducklings" House said waving his good arm at Ally, Chase and Amber.

"Power I don't remember hearing Cuddy say anything about Prue" Amber said. She was sort of acting to me like House acts to other people; I wasn't use to it.

"Last time I checked I could make Cuddy do what I want too" I replied.

"What about Wilson? I bet you I could make him convince cuddy into banning you from the hospital" she said.

"Ah Wilson, he is the easiest. How about fifty" I asked.

"Sure. If you'll excuse me," she said to House.

She walked out and towards Wilson's office.

"She's dating him, you know?" Chase said.

"I know, but I can still get Wilson to see it my way" I said walking over to Chase with a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Now would you be able to say no to me?" I asked.

"No, what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to give me a kiss," I said puckering my lips.

Chase looked at Cameron and then shrugged and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He opened my mouth and our tongues met.

I parted us he just stared at me.

"You are a lucky lady Al," I said still smiling evilly at Chase.

"Now, I think the "bitch" as House calls her has had a good head start. You can just stay here, okay Dean?" I said then I walked out.

"Um Chase go with her make sure she doesn't get bitch fired, we still need her to fix this guy" House said. Chase still shocked nodded and walked out behind me.

"Well that was interesting. Does she do that with every guy she kiss's?" Cameron asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's how she got me, no one can say no to those eyes, and that smile" Dean said.

"How old are you?" House asked.

"29" Dean replied.

"You're a year older then me," Cameron said.

Mean while Chase was trying to catch me, I was bugging him by hiding behind people or things when he would pass me.

"Prue this isn't funny, you have to get to Wilson before Amber makes him ban you" Chase said. I stopped at the elevator and waited for him, pushed the button once he catch up.

We got in and there was no one but us in it.

I used my power to make the emergency button go in and we stopped.

* * *


	21. Your Pregnant?

**Chapter 21: You're Pregnant?**

* * *

"What happend?" Chase asked not noticing the stop botton.

"Don't what me, I know what you want" I said our face's inches away, he didn't even back up.

I kissed him again but didn't hold back when he opened my mouth again with his tongue, I let him do what ever he wanted.

While he did this I made the elevator go, once it got close to the floor we wanted I stopped and stood back at my spot.

"I'm pregnant" I said when the door opened and I walked out leaving a shocked Chase. He ran to me.

"I know I felt it. Didn't you feel me rub your stomach for a little longer then necessary?" he asked in his Australian accent I loved the way he talked.

"Yeah I did, but I loved the look on your face when I told you" I said with a giggle.

"I just thought you would have told me some other time, and not just out of the blue like that," he said.

"K well I told you. Now can you make sure that if a fight starts that, bitch doesn't hit my stomach? It would be much appreciated" I said then I gave him a small kiss on the lips and walked into Wilson's office.

I saw bitch sitting on his desk in front of him.

"Hey uncle I back" I said like a child and climbing up onto his lap hugging him.

"Oh hey Prue what are you doing here?" he asked looking at Amber, who was glaring at him.

"Nothing much, just making movies" I said I had my arm around his shoulders and I looked over at bitch.

"Oh hey b…Amber" I said purposely just about calling her bitch.

"Now girls don't start," Wilson said like a father talking to his two teenage daughters.

"Prune right? Well we were just talking about getting you banned from the hospital," Amber said.

"I am afraid you'll be turning into a prune before me, its Prue. If you ban me from the hospital where will I have my baby? I wanted to have my kid here just like I did Cass," I said.

"B…baby? You're pregnant?" Wilson asked.

"Well yeah. Feel" I said as I grabbed his hand and put it on my small lump.

"Wow, another baby. Lucky you" Wilson said, he had a smile I know Amber never seen before because she was looking at me shocked.

"Now what was it…about banning me" I said looking at her with a smile of triumph.

She pulled out a fifty.

"Nothing" she said holding it out to me.

"Keep it, I was only proving a point," I said. I got off Wilson's lap and went to stand by Chase.

"Woe, Amber, never bet Prue she will always win. She's a Halliwell and I know House would say to anybody else that, you can't always get what you want, but a Halliwell can, they have the look," Wilson said.

"No one can say no to me," I said.

"Not those big blue eyes and perfect smile," Chase said.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked.

"A couple months" Amber replied.

"Hmm well it will take time for you to get use to me; I will be like another boss. I'm not mean though as long as you stop being a bitch I'll pretty much just sit and watch the TV in my Greg's office" I said.

"You're Greg?" Amber asked.

"Yeah **my** Greg, that's what I called him ever since I was able to talk. When I was three I thought he was mine" I said.

"Oh. How old are you?" she asked.

"23" Chase, Wilson and I said.

"She's out of your league Chase" Amber said then she walked out.

"What does she mean Chase? You're with Cameron now" Wilson said then there was an awkward silence.

"Um she was just kidding. Anyways I'm with someone too, his name is Dean and he is the father of my baby," I said.

"Good for you Prue, well I have to get back to work, it was good seeing you" Wilson said then we left.

"That was close," I said as we walked to the elevator, I grabbed Chase's hand as we entered the elevator.

I went into a premonition just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *


	22. None of your business

**Chapter 22: None of your business**

* * *

Chase and I were in a room; Chase went over and locked the door.

"There now no one will bother us," he said then he came over to me and we started kissing. His hands were all over me, he kept them on my stomach for a while, and it was pretty big I must have been about 6 months pregnant.

Then it flashed to after, we were lying on the floor over a sheet.

I stood up with help from Chase; he picked up my clothes for me. I looked at myself in a full-length mirror that was in there.

"You look wonderful" Chase said wrapping his arms around me.

"How could you want me? When I look like this," I said.

I came out of it, and saw Chase's worried eyes looking at me and felt his hands on my arms shaking me.

"Prue! Are you okay?" he asked.

"How could you want me? When I look like this," I said my eyes glistening with tears.

"You look wonderful. You always will," he said.

"What did you see?" I heard someone ask but I could see whom the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" I asked looking up.

"What?" Chase asked looking up too.

"Freeze him and stop the elevator, I'll show myself" the voice said.

I did what he said.

"Now show yourself," I said and he did. The blue lights appeared and there he was.

Sam was standing in front of me.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"It is, if it was a demon," he said.

"There are no more demons anymore, and even though there are some left they are all scared of me, so if there was a power change all of a sudden I got every thing under control" I said.

"There is this one demon he has organized a small group of the most powerful upper level demons, the elders don't know the reason why yet, but they expect that he'll be executing his plan soon" Sam said.

"You do know that my family is not a big fan of them," I said pointing up.

"I know but they need me to know all of the premonitions you have just encase it has the demon in it. So? What did you see?" he said.

"It has nothing to do with demons, unless Chase is one, but he isn't I can't get any evil vibe from him" I said waving my arm towards Chase.

"He was in it? What was he doing?" Sam asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"Fine, I'll be watching you, call if you need anything" he said.

"Wait…um…you're going to be an uncle" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah I know" he said then orbed out.

"Well you could of at least said bye…or see you later you know!" I yelled up.

I turned back to Chase and unfroze him.

"Prue are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm just…I just want to go now" I said then the elevator doors open and I practically run to House's office.

"What's wrong?" House asked once I got there.

"Nothing…I just haven't been in a hospital since…can I just get my check-up now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Allison said then she and I started to walk out with dean fallowing.

"Um Dean Can you just stay here I think House wants to talk with you anyways" I said then he nodded and turned back.

* * *


	23. What happened?

**Chapter 23: what happened?**

**i just had to put one more on here today...i really really REALLY can't wait to put the next one up...tomorrow though :( ...i really like it...**

* * *

Ally and I walked down the exam room.

"What was that all about? I thought you wanted me to tell you both your pregnant?" she asked as I jumped on to the bed.

"I did its just I don't want him to see what I know you're going to find" I said sadly remembering what I went through the last time I was in the hospital.

"Prue just tell me what happened…I know something did…I can see it in your eyes" Allison said.

"I can't talk about it…just do the check up and you'll see" I said lying down.

"Okay" she said then started with the basic stuff like checking my throat, heart beat, the regular stuff.

But the one thing I most dreaded is the one thing I will have to face for this one to survive.

Then she told me to come over to the scale another thing I dreaded. I always had a hard time gaining weight; it was one thing that made my pregnancy's hard even with Cass.

I stood there as she moved the things around, "Prue" she sighed disappointedly.

"Your only 94 pounds…you should be at least 110 by now…two months pregnant…you have to gain way more weight… now come on lets check on the baby" she said then I got off and went to lie down again lifting my shirt.

"As you know this will be a little cold" she said putting the gel on my stomach.

She was looking at the screen with a smile but that soon turned into a frown and I already knew why.

I turned my head ashamed.

"Prue? What happened?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" I said still not looking at her.

"I'm not sure there's… scaring… you use to have the healthiest womb ever…it was fine after Cassidy was born…what happened?" Ally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just tell me will the baby be okay with the scaring?" I asked.

"It should I mean there isn't that much of it…just one quick question why isn't there any scars outside?" she asked rubbing where the bullet went in.

I couldn't tell her why…I got an elder down to heal me unfortunately he couldn't save the baby that is when I started hating "them"…well I sort of already did….what you expect it runs in the family, and I am still half demon.

He could only make the marks go away on the surface but he said he could never heal the pain inside.

I didn't answer her I just rubbed the gel off and pulled my shirt down.

"Look like I said I'm not talking…so lets just go…I still have to say bye to House and Chase…then me and Dean will go" I said walking out. The whole way back very awkward, I knew she really wanted to know what happened, but I already talked about it too much.

"Look Prue I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it I should have listened to you the first when you said you didn't want to talk about it" she said on the long ride in the elevator.

"Its okay…it's just way too hard to talk about…I don't think I ever can talk about it" I said just then the elevator dinged and we walked out to House's office.

"Hey P how's everything" House asked tossing his ball around.

"great…well me and Dean have to get back to work now…I'll come back and see you sometime this week" I said going and giving House a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep see you kid…and good luck…here keep this for me till the next time I see you" House said tossing me his ball.

"Really? You love this thing…you play with it every day" I said tossing it back and forth in my hands.

"Yes but I love you more then that stupid little ball" he said.

"Okay… well thanks…buh-bye Chase" I said with a flirty smile while Dean and I walked towards the door hand in hand.

"Bye Al" I said with a wave of my hand.

We went back to work and then finally went back to my room at 8:30 pm Aaron made us stay longer for taken a longer lunch break.

* * *


	24. I'm SOOO lucky

**i am SOOO so so so so sorry... i know i said i'd have this chapter in the next day but i had to go out of town and then my mom got so sick it was scary..... and i was the only one with her...and i've been up since 4 am!!!!! so i'm a little out of it right now....:P well i'll try get back on track with the story so yeah hope you like this....ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 24: I'm So Lucky

"Hey daddy what you doing?" I asked after I changed out of my work clothes and Dean was just changing from his.

"Oh nothing I was just waiting for you to get back. How was your day baby?" he asked as I sat next to him snuggling into him.

"It was okay but Aaron made us stay longer we would have been back by 6:00 but Dean and I went to the doctors" I said.

"Oh yeah and what did Cameron say?" dad asked he knew Allison was the only one I trusted enough to be my doctor besides House and Chase but they're guys so it would be kind of weird.

"Well this is going to be fine" I said putting dad's hand on my stomach.

"That's so very, very good" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Hey do you want to go over to the manor I have to check on Cass and Chrissie" I said sitting up.

"Sure" I said.

"Okay Chris and Cass will be so happy to see you and mom will be…shocked" I said remembering Mark.

"Yeah I can't wait to see her…five years…wow" dad said running his hands through his hair.

I stood up grabbing dads hand and pulling him up with me.

"Hey Dean Dad and me are going to go over to the manor want to come!" I shouted.

Dean came out wearing his comfortable clothes he walked over.

"Um yeah sure. Are we going to drive?" he asked.

"Of course not that would take to long" I said and before he could protest I grabbed his hand and shimmered us to the manor.

"I hate it when you do that!" he said sitting down and putting his hand to his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie…that's why I did it before you could say no" I said kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry" I said again.

"Its quite here…a little too quite" dad said looking around.

I looked over to the clock.

"Well its only 8:30 the kids should still be up" I said. Then as if on queue I hear Cass scream happily and laugh. I looked up.

"There's my baby" I said with a huge smile and ran up the stairs.

I slowed down when I got to their door it was open just a crack I looked in and Chris had Cass pinned to the bed and was tickling her.

I slowly opened the door then ran in and playfully threw Chris off on to the other side of the bed.

"Mommy!" Cass said starting to get up but I started tickling her again she wiggled under my fingers trying not to laugh but finally gave in and just burst out I was sure the whole block heard her.

Chris just lied there watching us in envy he could never get the same reaction from Cassidy that I did.

The all of a sudden he gets up and runs out going unnoticed by Cass or me.

I pick her up and spin her around a couple times till we are both dizzy I fall onto the bed with her on top of me.

"Oh I'm** so** lucky" I breathed pulling her into a hug.

"Why mommy?" she asked sitting up.

"Because silly God gave me you" I said pulling her back to me.

* * *

**my mom is just sleeping right now...so i thought i should quikly do this...might have another Chapter in tomorrow depending on how she's feeling.**


	25. Magic

**Chapter 25: Magic.**

**I'd like to send my thanks to: ****lizardmomma**** who has been with me since the very beginning. **

**Luvindrewfuller ****and ****Ninja Nicole ****THANKS you guys sooo much. And too everyone else who is reading this right now…. XOXO**

* * *

I could feel mom, Chris, Aunt Prue and Kara standing at the door watching us. I moved Cassidy's long brown hair out of my face and sat up with her in my lap.

"Oh hey mom…aunt Prue….hi K" I said looking at each of them a little embarrassed.

I got up still holding Cass I turned and stood her on the bed then went over and hugged them and giving Chris a kiss on the head.

"Oh wow K look at you…you look so much like your mother…" I said with my hands on her arms. She really did look like aunt Prue she had raven black hair and nice blue eyes.

"And look at you Pap…your hair looks soooo cool" she said then turned questionably to her mother.

"No!" aunt Prue said as soon as Kara looked over to her.

K was only 15 but I could tell she was already starting to rebel…so I knew there was a chance she was going to dye her hair blond anyway no matter what aunt Prue said.

"Why don't we all go down stairs" mom said.

"wait… um how about you guys wait up here…I have a surprise for all of you…its down stairs right now…I'll got get it" I said pushing them further into Chris and Cassidy's room then walking out closing the door on my way.

I ran back down stairs and to the living room where I left them and heard dad and Dean talking they stopped when they saw me.

"Okay daddy it is time…come on dean" I said grabbing Dean's hand and leading dad upstairs.

"Wait out here for a sec" I said to them. I opened the door a little and peeked my head through.

"Okay everyone this will be a little shocking to you all" I said then I let Dean in.

"Oh hey…Dean right?" mom said a little disappointed then Dean stepped aside.

"Hi Piper" dad said.

"Oh my God... Cole?" mom said then she fainted luckily she was sitting on the bed so she only fell backwards.

"Dad…?" Chris said getting up then he ran over and hugged dad tightly.

"Hey kiddo" dad said kissing Chris on the top of his head.

"Cole…what…how…how did you?" aunt Prue asked not really sure how to ask.

"Magic" was all dad said.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short I know but it was all I had time to do… well my moms is doing a much better now… I had to MAKE her stay home from work today though… I'll try getting another one in today…a much longer one: P: D**


	26. He Lives In My Dreams

**Chapter 26: He lives in my Dreams**

* * *

"Mommy who's this?" Cassidy asked in her small voice.

"Baby this is your Grandpa Cole…" I said she was already starting to call Mark- Grandpa Mark.

She just nodded her head and went to hide behind Kara only peeking out once and a while.

"Is she okay?" dad whispered over to me with Chris still clinging to him.

"Yeah she's just a little shy around some people" I said still looking at Cass.

"Baby come over here" I said nodding my head towards dad.

She slowly walked over I kneeled down to her height.

"Honey this is mommy's dad…he went away for a little while when you were 1… he's back now and wants to help look after you with Gran" I said.

She nodded then went over and hugged dad who finally let go of Chris and picked Cass up.

Aunt Prue and dad brought the kids down stairs all long with Dean and I stayed with mom.

I went over and shock her I really wanted to tell her first.

"Hey…what happened?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Dad came back and you fainted." I said simply.

"Oh yeah…how did he?" she asked holding her self up with her elbows I lay down with her.

"Magic… anyways mom I have one more surprise" I said.

"Oh god this one wont make me faint will it?" she joked.

"I hope not…it's a good one…it really is…well I'm…pregnant" I said with a huge smile.

"Really…I'm going to be a grandmother again!" she said happily sitting up and hugging me.

"Yeah…Dean is the father by the way" I said.

"Does he know yet?" she asked.

"no not yet…I wanted to tell you first and I need help to tell him…I don't know how to tell him" I said frowning I've never told a guy that I'm pregnant with his baby before. When I tried to tell Andy that Cassidy was his he just ran out before I could say it.

"Well…I don't really know how to either…I never told your dad about you till you came back and I never told Leo about Chris" she said frowning also.

"I think you just tell him like you just told me" she said simply.

"Ok well I guess I'll tell everyone down stairs right now and get it over with" I said standing up.

"Yeah…just wait" she said getting up and walking out I stood there waiting for her.

She walked back in with a book in her hands.

"I found this when I was cleaning out your room after you left…I kept it everything was just to good in it to throw it away" she said handing it to me.

It was my notebook I wrote my songs and poems in. I opened it to the poem I wrote after Kenny died.

_**In my Dreams**  
"what do you have when there's nothing but air?  
What do you see? Or do you even care?  
He was here once, tall and strong  
The only right when all was wrong,  
And as he bled I shared his pain,  
Everything's gone- ripped away in the rain.  
What do you say when you can't catch your breath?  
What do you think when there are no words left?  
What do you have when you've lost it all?  
Dawn broke this morning; I screamed at the moon  
for letting the daylight come all too soon  
what do you say to someone who's broken?  
What do you think when no words are spoken?  
What do you have when you hold their hand?  
How can you claim you understand?  
I walked out today and stood in the road,  
Praying for someone to take off my load,  
My hopes were answered as I saw the car,  
But somebody saved me- I don't know who they are.  
What do I say as I stare in the glass?  
What do I think if these thoughts are my last  
what do I have when all I see is him?  
How can I forget all that we've been?  
In the dark I see his face.  
In my heart there is a place  
Filled with his smiles, his laughter and tears,  
To see me through the coming years,  
But death is certain and coming fast,  
I don't know how long my life will last.  
Hours and months stand in-between  
until then he lives in my dreams."_ I read out loud my eyes glazed over with tears.

"I wrote this just after he died" I said.

Mom just nodded "I've memorized each thing in this book" she said looking up from it to me.

Then I turned the pages ahead to just before Cassidy was born when I was about 7 months.

**_Three Months left  
_**_"Never thought this would happen to me  
__Never thought I'd be 18 and pregnant  
__Never thought I was invincible either  
__Just never though it would be me  
__But now it's true  
__Three more months and I'll have a little one  
__So many emotions I have  
__So hard to express them  
__I want to scream and cry  
__I want to run and hide  
__I want to wake up  
__And it be just a dream  
__But its not  
__And soon I will have a little life to care for  
__A life to support and provide the best for  
__So scared I am that I will fail  
__So afraid I am that I can't do it  
__But I will pray for God to give me strength  
__To let me handle it  
__God will give me everything I need  
__To raise the miracle he blessed me with"_I read me and mom sat there for a while going through each and everything I had ever written.

* * *

**will there it is.... i really can't believe how good this one is going already over 40 reveiws!!! thanks to all of you agian!! :P :D XOXO**


	27. Mind Your anger

**Chapter 27: Mind your anger **

* * *

"I like this one" mom said just after we finished reading the last thing I wrote in the book.

"Me too…so I guess we should go tell those people who are waiting down stairs" I said pointing to the floor.

"Oh yeah right…I completely forgot about them" she said looking like she really did forget about everyone else out of the room.

"Yeah well it's been a long time since **we** just hung out together…just us" I said grabbing onto her hand.

"Yeah it has been…I sure missed it" mom said looking at her watch.

"Oh my god it's already 10 the kids need to get to bed" mom said dragging me down stairs.

Half way there and I could already hear Cassidy and Chris laughing.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, help me" I heard Cass say.

"Hey Cass that's no fair you can't get dad to pick you up I can't reach up there" Chris said and I could hear thumping and I could just picture him jumping up trying to reach Cass who dad was holding out of his reach

I started going faster then mom now and was started pulling her behind me trying to get to the living room to stop the fight I knew was coming.

"What's your hurry" mom asked.

"It is not pretty when they start fighting, Chris gets angry because Cass sometimes doesn't play fair and Chris might use his powers" I said then continued running.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't you dare!" I said in my mothering tone.

Chris looked over putting down his hand I knew he was going to use his telekinesis to get Cass down and probably seriously injure the poor girl.

"I…I'm sorry…I forgot…" Chris stuttered I just kept glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

"Chris how many times **have** I told you always, **ALWAYS** mind your anger you know what you can do when you're angry!" I said very angry and just about yelling I know everyone else was thinking I was overreacting but I really wasn't.  
I have thought very hard lots of times of binding his powers, he is **my** brother who's only 10 with only like 3 or 4 powers but they can be fatal.

"Okay, okay, everything is okay honey just calm down" dad said putting Cass down.

I sighed and looked at everyone in the room they were all looking at me then to Chris but Chris just kept looking at me.

"Come here Chrissie" I said kneeling down he slowly walked over ashamed.

"Look Chrissie remember you promised me you'd look after Cass for me, remember she is only 6 you have to help her learn what is right and what is wrong" I said then pulled him into a hug.

"Now why don't you two say sorry to each other" I said looking over to Cass. I knew I had on that mom face I usually tried not to act so much like a mom to them.

Chris turned and they walked towards each other Chris picked her up hugging her.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you" Chris whispered just audible.

"I'm Sowy I didn't listen when you said not to do it" she said she sounded so cute.

"Um okay well kids look at the time…bed time now" mom said lightening the mood.

"Aw but Gran mommy's here" Cass said running over to me and clinging to my leg.

"Um yeah mom I think they should hear this too" I said looking down to my stomach I wanted Cassidy to know she's going to be a big sister.

"Fine just a couple more minutes then is bed" she said.

"Okay well I think everyone should sit down" I said.

* * *

**hey everybody! sorry that took a little long. hope you liked it please reveiw tell me what you think :P :D  
XOXO**


	28. she's everthing

**Chapter 28: She's everything**

* * *

Well I told everyone and they were all really happy for me and Dean, that was 2 weeks ago.

Tonight I am back at P3 mom said she has a surprise for me.

Right now mom, aunt Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, and they're husbands, along with dad are all sitting in the alcove just talking right now we just got here a little while ago, Dean is at the manner with the kids mom said he had to stay. Cassidy started calling Dean- Daddy last week.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…you remember Andy don't you?" mom asked.

"What! He isn't here is he?" I asked I still loved Andy but I'm with Dean now who I also love.

And before any of them could answer a guy starts talking into the microphone on stage,

"Um…hello everyone…now I'm not that good of a singer but I'm trying so please don't laugh at me…anyways this song goes out to my best and oldest friend Prue…I know I lost me chance with you…I still love you…I just wanted you to know how I feel" he said. I was just sitting there staring up at him.

"I started writing this song when I was 14 I just finished it a while back. This is for you Prue" Andy said.

**"She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  
She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn child's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  
She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me"** Andy sort of sang. I still just sat there staring at him.

He said thank you to everyone then started walking towards me.

* * *


	29. You're Too Late

**Chapter 29: you're too late**

He came over and for a while we just looked at each other the last time I saw him it was his back walking out the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound angry but it just came out sad.

"I got transferred here last month…" he said looking ashamed he didn't contact me sooner.

"Oh and why the hell have you chosen to show up now?" I asked a little angrier he had to come and ruin my life when it was finally getting perfect again.

"I just finally got the courage to come and face you…Prue I want you to know I regretted leaving you every second after I did…but I know your with someone else now…I just want to be friends again like we use to" he said with hopeful eyes.

Then I thought about Cassidy it would be kind of hard to be **just** friends with a guy you have a child with then I thought I should tell him…right now.

"What about Cassidy?" I asked deciding to do it slowly well at least as slow as I can.

"Well I don't have to see her if you still don't want me too" he said with a sigh.

"No…Andy…Cassidy is…your daughter" I said figuring 7 years is slow enough.

He just stood there staring at me it seemed all we could do now.

"What…but…you…no…she's Kenny's…you said" he said going through any possible way that I was lying.

"Of course I said that Andy I didn't want to take you away from your dream you were working too hard for me to rip it all away from you" I said my eyes filling with tears being pregnant again wasn't making this any easier.

"How could you not tell me? Prue I loved you I still love you if you told me then it would of made it so much more perfect" he said sitting beside me trying to grab my hand but I moved it away.

"I tried to tell you…the day you left…but you just kept walking…"I said holding my tears in the best I could.

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry…is there anything…anything at all I could do to repay you?" he asked hopeful.

I just shook my head no "You're too late" I said getting up and walking out.

* * *

**Well there it is sorry it took long my computer was down for a while and is still not working entirely yet but I was able to get this done sorry its short :P :D**

**XOXO**


	30. You Are Not Her Dad!

**Chapter 30: you are not her Dad!**

* * *

I started running once I got out the door I didn't want to make a scene in the club; I stopped half way in the parking lot remembering I didn't have a car here.

I was standing in the light of the streetlamp when I closed my eyes I saw mom standing where I was yelling at the elder for taking Leo.

I just stood there for what felt like forever with my eyes closed my head to the side as tears slid down my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my cheek wiping away the tears I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I back away from him I didn't want him anymore I want Dean I just wanted to go home to him and let him hold me.

"Prue…?" he said.

I shook my head not saying anything he didn't deserve it.

"I want to see her…Cassidy…I am her Dad I need to see her!" he said stepping forward but I just took a step back again just about out of the light.

I shook my head again "You are not her dad! You're her father maybe but not her dad…Dean is" I said angry and sad which is a bad combination.

"Prue…you and I go way back…please don't…I just want to be friends" he said.

"NO! You left me…I told you I didn't do anything but you didn't believe me! You broke my heart and now you just expect me to forget about that and go on being friends with you? No I won't…" I said yelling at first then calming down at the end.

"You won't?" he asked.

"I'm through with you Andy…you are never going to see** my** daughter" I said then walking away.

"She's not just yours Prue…it take's two to make a kid! No matter what you do you can't change the facts" he yelled after me.

I stopped…now I was pissed…I turned slowly glaring at him.

He knew that wasn't good because his expression softened.

I walked over to him give him my death stare which could almost kill and I did what any other respectable woman would have done and I…punched him in the face.

"I sure as hell won't stop trying" I said walking away from the S.O.B with a smile on my face still wanting to go home and lay in Deans arms.

I couldn't help the small part of me that was regretting what I just did. Andy was part of my old life I knew that and I also knew that I could never go back to that life.

But I could bring pieces of it with me, I decided on the walk home that I will call Rory and Lorelai tomorrow and ask them to visit and I'll call Matt and Kim.

Then I could tell them about the new baby that coming, they can meet Dean and see Cassidy again.

I was walking home because I wanted to think of some stuff alone in the nice clear night. I got home at just the right time the kids were all asleep and it was just Dean awake in the living room.

He smiled when he saw me that smile…I absolutely love it…it makes me melt every time I see it. I smile back at him going over and kissing him passionately. We sat on the couch and just relaxed talking every once and a while but as I wanted we just lay in each others arms.

* * *

**Hehe there it is the big 3 0 hope ya'll liked in enjoy the night…get back to ya in the day :P :D**

**XOXO**


	31. Perfect

**Chapter 31: perfect.**

That night was perfect and now the perfect morning to follow.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Cassidy yelled running in to the room and jumping on the bed.

Dean and I were staying in her room since she sleeps in Chris's.

"Ow baby you cant keep jumping on mommy, what is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Whaz goin on" Dean said still half a sleep.

"Gran told me to wake you up her has a surprise for you down stairs" Cassidy said bouncing on me smiling the way only a 6 year old could.

"Hmm do we need to get dressed for this surprise?" I asked.

"I hope not…it's too early to do anything" Dean said.

"Nope I don't think they'll mind" she said getting up and running to the door.

"Mommy daddy come on" she said getting impatient and running out.

"I guess we should go" I said sitting up.

"Ah! who knew having a daughter would be so tiring?" he said standing up. He was just in his boxers I had on a tank top and pyjama bottoms. It was getting very noticeable now, that I was pregnant especially with what I was wearing.

"I did…now lets go…this is perfect…she's calling you daddy now…we are a family" I said as we walked towards the stairs.

"I love you…I love her…and I love our little one" he said putting his arm around me as we walked.

"You wont leave me will you?" I asked standing still looking into his eyes.

Because Andy said the same thing to me and he left, well he said he loved **my **little one and me.

"No, I would never leave you voluntarily" he said hugging me.

"I hope you will never have to leave me…ever" I said clinging to him harder.

"Now come on our baby girl is waiting" he said.

We walked down the stairs and saw mom, dad, Cassidy, Chris, my aunts and uncles and their kids.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Well Chris heard you last night when you said we wanted to get in contact with you other family so…" mom said then out off no where everyone jumps out yelling SURPRISE!

"Oh my god what…how…how did you all get here?" I asked running down the rest of the stairs going to hug all of them.

"We missed you, 5 years is way too long to not see you" Lorelai said as we hugged.

"Defiantly but we have been watching your movies you are great" Rory said as I hugged her.

"You're a natural" Luke said.

I turned and I saw them "Matt!" I said running to him and jumping on him.

"Oh hey baby sister…well I guess I can't call you that…with this baby coming" he said looking to my stomach. He put me down and rubbed my swollen stomach.

"Wow Pruedence you're pregnant again" Kimberly said walking over to me. We have never gotten along since our parents died but I knew I missed her so much, she was my big sister I needed her.

"Yeah looks like it huh?" I said with a smile and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you sister" I said like a child.

"I missed you too so much" she said.

"Well hate to break up this reunion but mind if I get a hug too" said someone who use to mean the world to me I didn't need to look to know who it was I knew their voice by heart.

**Okay there's that Chapter hope you like, if you have any suggestions on who this someone is please tell me cause I have absolutely no idea! I know that's rather stupid of me but I'm just writing what comes out…. This isn't making much sense to me LOL….. SO PLEASE HELP ME!!!! :P :D **

**XOXO**


	32. How?

**Chapter 32: …How?**

I turned around and I saw him…my Grandfather…my Papa, when I was a child I thought he was the most important man ever.

"…How…how…you died?" I asked my tears filling my eyes.

"You brought me back…a while ago actually…I just knew you didn't need me…till now" he said he always sounded wise no matter what he was saying.

He was an Indian actually… which made my foster dad half Indian half white, I loved the thought that I was part of an ancient tribe.

My Papa was the chief, he was prophesized long time ago by an elder, I knew the whole story by heart and one day wanted to tell my children, but seeing as how it isn't my ancestry now I didn't think I should anymore.

"I…I brought you back?" I asked I hated that I didn't know when I use or how I use that power.

"Yes you did…know what about that hug?" he asked again with a silly smile and open arms.

I went over and hugged him everyone else was just in awe as they watched us.

"I missed you Papa…more then you'll ever know" I said hugging him tightly.

"For 7 years I've waited for this, the right time to come to you. I missed you little lady" he said using the name he's always called me and only me.

"So care to introduce me to your family? We were rushed in here so fast I wasn't properly introduced" he said turning me to face everyone else with his arm around my shoulder.

"Our family Papa…our family." I said walking over to mom, dad, Chris, and Cassidy.

"This is my mother Piper" I said pointing to mom.

"Uh Piper a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" Papa said taking moms hand and kissing it.

"This is…" I was going to say dad.

"Oscar?" Papa asked.

"Um no…Cole turner, Sir" dad said.

"Sorry you look like one of my grandsons I call him Oscar, and please it's Bill" Papa said.

"Or Pa, and this is my brother Chris, he's going to be 11 soon" I said putting my arm around Chris.

"Christopher...…they all look so much like you Piper, there is no doubt where they come from" Pa said looking at Chris, me then to mom While mom started to blush.

I picked up Cassidy and held her on my hip while Pa looked at the family he was just introduced to.

"Papa…this is…Cassidy…my daughter" I said looking over to Cass who was trying her best to just disappear into me. I knew she was good with Pa it was everyone else there. At first she's always great with lots of people then it dawns on her that there **are **lots of people around her and she feels cramped.

"My first great-grandchild?" he asked.

"Yes, she is 6 years old" I said looking back to Cassidy smiling.

"Here how bout you hold her while I introduce you with everyone else?" I asked Pa nodded and I handed Cass to him, Cassidy perked up after Pa talked to her a bit.

i introduced him to everyone he didn't already know, he called Chris Weedzie it meant _beloved son_, everytime he called Chris that Chris would get the biggest smile on his face and Pa still kept calling dad Oscar.

* * *

**K well there it is it's as much as I could think of right now and as much as I could write… I wanted to get the chapter in sometime that wasn't to late. next one will be sooner.... i hope :P :D**

**XOXO**


	33. Have to start

**Chapter 33: have to start.**

Everybody stayed for…a few weeks actually, Pa stayed at the manor, Luke and Lorelai stayed with Kimberly and Matt who are renting a house together, and Rory stayed at my hotel with me and Dean, mom and dad made up.

Mom and Mark had a little fight Marks mom was angry that mom wasn't the nice Chinese girl she wanted Mark to marry.

Dad was there for mom when this happened so she asked him to move back in with her.

"Hey honey" I yelled from the bedroom it was just me and him in the hotel room now.

"What" he yelled back. I am now 6 months pregnant everyone pops in for visits whenever they can, Rory and Lorelai have a couple times already.

I have been put on strict bed rest by House just for the week, good thing because Kimberly's wedding is next week, he said if I insist on having a natural birth I have to stay in bed for a while, and the little fact that I've been having horrible pains in my abdomen and even fainted once before from it.

I haven't had a check up since the last one Cameron did, I didn't want to know if I was going to lose this baby, I knew with the other one which made it even worse because I felt so helpless.

I just sat there thinking, completely forgetting I was talking to Dean so he came to check on me he was making supper. He was really good at a lot of things he even knew how to play the guitar he was teaching me how too, seeing as how we have loads of time on our hands because Aaron postponed the movie because** I** could no longer go to work **I** told everyone that I could but **no** they **force** me to stay in bed doing **nothing** all day!

"What… Honey…what's the matter?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked out of it "sorry I just spaced out there" I said shaking it out of my head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need a pen and my notebook" I said fast I had to get started.

"Um okay" he said going out to the living room. We didn't have a TV in the room so he just carried me to and from the bed to the couch, I was writing out there last.

He came back with my blue feather pen and my purple notebook in hand.

"Here you go baby. What do you need it for?" he asked.

"I have to start" I said opening it to the blank pages.

"Start what honey?" he asked sitting in front of me I had my legs crossed Indian style as best I could with my constantly growing stomach.

"The songs" was all I said as think of how to write what I was feeling.

"Songs Why?" he asked.

"I just had a premonition…I don't want to talk about it right now" I said.

"His early morning attitude, you have to drag him out of bed" I mumbled.

I needed to write John his song I didn't entirely know why but I knew I had to write. I had a long sort of premonition while I was sleeping it showed me and John who was about 9, waiting for Dean to get home from work he had to leave town for a movie a whole 2 years, John and I go through everyday just waiting for him. Trying to be as normal as possible, I heard the song in the back round as I slept.

Dean just stood there watching me for a while then he nodded and walked out.

"Only frosted flakes will do, he gets that from me" I slowly sang as I wrote it.

When I was done I sang all of it with the beat I pictured going to it.

"**His early mornin' attitude: **

**You have to drag him out of bed. **

**Only frosted flakes will do, **

**He gets that from me: **

**Yeah, he gets that from me. **

**His curly hair and his knobbly knees: **

**The way the sun brings those freckles out. **

**Talk and talk, never miss a beat, **

**Yeah, he gets that from me: **

**He gets that from me. **

**He looks at me with those big green eyes: **

**He's got me in the palm of his hands, **

**And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again. **

**He smiles that little crooked smile: **

**There's no denying he's your child. **

**Without him I don't know what I'd do: **

**He gets that from you: **

**Oh, he gets that from you. **

**How he loves your old guitar: **

**Yeah, he's taught himself to play. **

**He melts my heart: tells me he loves me every day. **

**And cracks jokes at the perfect time, **

**Makes me laugh when I want to cry **

**That boy is everything to me: **

**He gets that from you: **

**He gets that from you. **

**Last night, I heard him pray: **

**Lord, help me and Mama make it through. **

**An' tell Daddy we'll be okay: **

**He said he sure misses you: **

**He sure misses you. **

**He really misses you: **

**He gets that from me."** I sang quietly there was song 1

I had others in my head I had to write down for all of my children.

* * *

**okay there it is sorry if it wasnt that good... i am trying...the next one will be everyone going to Kimberly's wedding. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	34. A wedding

**Chapter 34: A wedding, a birth, and an unexpected surprise.**

* * *

**Part 1**

"I can not believe your sister choose to have her wedding all the way in Rome, Wisconsin!" mom said as we were all getting ready to get in the car, we split everyone up into two cars mostly the men in one car and the ladies in the other, well the men and kids in one.

Well we had to get back at them some how they were completely not interested when we were organizing it.

"I feel a little guilty leaving the men with the kids" I whispered to mom as I tried to put Cassidy's booster seat in the car, though not succeeding with my very annoying growing stomach, it was getting tierding now.

"Yeah well they deserve it and plus we need a good road trip just us women" she said grabbing the booster seat away from me moving me out of the way and putting it there herself.

"Still…" I said rubbing my stomach it was really sore but I didn't want to say anything.

"She still babbling?" aunt Prue asked walking out with some bags.

"I am not babbling…I'm just talking…intensely" I said frowning wondering what word to put there.

"Look Prue if it will make you feel any better we're taking Kara with us" aunt Prue said putting the bags in the back.

"Oh sure that's better we'll take the 15 year old and leave all the 10 and under kids with the guys" I said sarcastically.

"Hey there's only Chris, Patty, Elizabeth and Cassidy I am sure the guys can handle them" mom said.

"So is El going to be the youngest of my generation?" I asked mom and aunt Prue.

"Um…well…" mom and aunt Prue were looking at each other then me.

"I mean no offense or anything…its just…you guys are king of old now" I said slowly.

"Prue… you remember what happened the last time you called us old" aunt Prue said, like I would forget they chase me around the house trying to get back at me, back then I wasn't pregnant so I was able to out run them.

"Hey…NO chasing the pregnant girl" I defended myself pointing a finger at aunt Prue.

"oh you are so lucky that baby is in you now but you wait as soon as its out I am going to get you back" Aunt Prue said pointing her finger back at me then turning and going back into the house.

"Wow…she sure is sensitive about her age" I said watching her go.

"Yeah well that happens when you get to **be** her age" mom said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"So…am I going to have any other brothers or sisters" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I...don't think so…I have a beautiful daughter and one handsome son that's all I need. Plus I have a wonderful granddaughter and this one on the way, I think that's enough kids to hold us until Elizabeth has hers" mom joked.

"So…are you and dad…you know?" I asked.

"Prue!" mom screeched.

"What can't a girl ask?" I asked.

"No… not to her mother" mom said.

"Well you are still young…your only 38" I whispered as everyone came out with the rest of the bags.

"Okay so who goes in where?" dad asked as he carried Cassidy who was still half a sleeping, it was only 7:00 in the morning we wanted to get there by night fall so we had to leave now.

"Um okay Cass is with you guys dad" I said taking her from him well trying it was hard with my stomach but I didn't let anyone stop me. I put her in her seat kissed her forehead after I buckled her in and she fell back to sleep.

"Why are we leaving this early again?" Aunt Paige asked sleepily.

"We want to get there in one day…Come on Paige it's already 7o clock you have to start learning how to get up early" mom said telling Chris to go sit beside Cassidy.

"Okay now Elizabeth and Patty you two get in the back" Aunt Phoebe said wide a wake. She really couldn't wait to see Rome.

"Ok now Jack you're driving, Cole can sit in the front, and Glen you can sit in between the girls" Aunt Prue said. Uncle Coop wasn't coming until the wedding he had some cupid things to do.

"Wait…how come all the kids are with us?" dad asked a second before he got into his seat.

"Because…you guys weren't paying **attention** when **we** were arranging it **so** now **you** have to suffer" mom said opening her door.

We had two 7 passenger vans we were renting.

"Oh Dean Honey you are going to be sitting in between Paige and Kara" I said as he helped me into the front seat. Mom was driving aunt Prue and Phoebe was sitting in the middle row and Paige and Kara were in the back with Dean.

"Okay so we all good… Good now lets go" mom asked not waiting for an answer then she drove off leaving Jack to fallow.

I looked back once we were out of town and saw aunt Paige, Kara and Phoebe had fallen back to sleep.

I sighed turning back around and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the birth and the unexpected surprise!!! DUNDUN DUN!!!!!**

**LOL well please review it will be very much appreciated… :P :D **

**XOXO**


	35. A Birth

**Chapter 35: the Birth**

* * *

**Part 2**

I woke up with a gasp and looked around.

"Honey what's wrong?" mom asked glancing over to me.

"Nothing…it was…nothing" I said my stomach was really hurting now but I thought I could wait till we get there.

"Prue your sweating" aunt Prue said leaning forward and moving my hair out of my face.

My breathing got faster and I was starting to get scared now.

"Stop the car!" I yelled. Mom screeched to the side of the road.

I got out and ran towards the woods. I could hear mom calling out to me but just kept going.

I threw up and when I opened my eyes and stood up then looked back to the van. What I saw scared me to death it made my heart stop, there was a trail of blood starting from my seat, all the way to were I was standing I looked down and my pants were soaked with blood.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears mom saw the blood and yelled my name again well I think she did all I could see was her mouth moving, she and aunt Prue ran towards me, Dean woke up when mom yelled he was dazed just staring at the blood then finally coming to his senses he ran towards me too.

I collapsed I waited the hit of the cold ground but it never came mom had caught me and lay my gently on the ground.

"Prue…look at me Prue stay with us" mom said looking my in the eyes.

Dean had come and put my head on his lap.

"What's happening?" he asked mom. Aunt Prue was pealing my pants off.

"Oh God…the baby's coming" she said.

"No…not yet…he can't come yet" I gasped.

"Phoebe!" mom yelled back to the van Phoebe and Paige was staying with Kara making sure she didn't come running over.

"What's happening?" Paige yelled back.

"Call and ambulance" mom yelled back.

Aunt Phoebe lost hold of Kara and she came running over.

"Kara, get back in the car now!" aunt Prue yelled.

"No I want to help!" Kara yelled back kneeling down and holding my free hand Dean had my other one.

"They're coming" Phoebe said running over with Paige.

"What's happening?" Paige asked again.

"The baby's coming" mom said.

"But…no…she still has three more months" Phoebe said.

We all knew the risks of the baby come three months early.

"Kara, go get the blankets in the Car" aunt Prue said taking her jacket off and putting in under me it was cold, it was December 31.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You need to stay warm Prue, this baby is coming today" aunt Prue said holding onto my knees.

"It will be alright baby, the ambulance will get here and you'll have your baby in the hospital…right Prue?" mom asked looking over the aunt Prue.

It looked like aunt Prue was pondering it for a moment "…no…she's almost fully dilated Piper…" Aunt Prue said.

"What…How…I never felt anything" I said then I remembered how much I was hurting before.

"Shit!" I said then I feel more pain.

"We might need to deliver this baby…that ambulance is not going to get here in time…Kara where are those blankets!" aunt Prue said over my yelling.

"Right here mom" K said running back with our blankets we had.

"Okay guys I need you to lift her up so I can lay one under her" aunt Prue said taking charge.

"okay Dean you got her front, I'll take her feet, Paige and Phoebe lift the middle make sure to be careful" mom said taking hold of my ankles.

"Good thing she's still light" Paige said as she held me up.

"No Paige that's a bad thing, she's only 6 1/2 months pregnant and is giving birth" mom said as they laid me back on to the blanket.

The contraction had passed and I was now trying to get my breathing in order.

They had blankets all over me; I wasn't able to see what was going on passed my stomach.

Aunt Prue lifted the blanket and checked me. "She's fully dilated" she said looking over to mom then to me I was shivering and breathing hard already.

Then I realized that it was rather dark I didn't remember what time it was when I woke up it must have been 6 or 7.

"Are you ready sweetie its time" mom asked looking down to me.

"I guess I have no choice" I said weakly as I began to push.

"Oh I see a head of dark hair" aunt Prue said after a while.

"Really" I cried I was getting weaker and weaker but I had to do this.

"Yeah…what did you expect a blond?" Aunt Paige asked.

Another contraction hit and I screamed out in pain

"Where the hell is that ambulance" I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay we need one big push sweetie, one big one" aunt Prue said.

I inhaled deeply and gave on big push.

"Keep going" aunt Prue said. Everyone else was staying quite holing my hand or moving my hair out of my face when it would fall.

"I'm trying! you try pushing squeezing something out of your body" I snapped.

"Okay, okay just trying to help" Aunt Prue mumbled.

"You want to help get this thing out of me" I said before I screamed again.

I could hear the siren of the ambulance for away.

"There just about here" Phoebe said.

"Just about wont do we need them **now**" mom said emphasizing the now.

"Well here they are" Paige said as it pulled up and two men stepped out running over.

Just then there was a tiny cry barely audible "**He **is out" aunt Prue said.

"I've got a boy" Dean said looking at the tiny baby in Aunt Prue's arms.

Then one of the men cut the cord and took him from aunt Prue "where is he going with my baby" I asked hoarsely.

"We need to get you to the hospital miss, both of you" the man said with the gurney.

The man and Dean lifted me onto the bed and wheeled me to the ambulance just before they put me in I got another pain.

"Ow oh god what's happening?" I yelled.

"What is it?" mom asked.

"Feels like I'm dying" I said

I felt like I was giving birth again.

* * *

**LOL hint ;) hint;) well hope you like…next chapter Part 3…to all who are reading and reviewing my special thanks…:P :D **

**XOXO**


	36. The Unexpected

**Chapter 36: The unexpected surprise**

* * *

**Part 3**

"Where does it hurt?" the man asked.

"Were the hell do you think it hurts" I snapped.

"Oh...is…she having…another baby?" mom asked.

The man checked me. "I can see a head" the guy said.

"Oh for God sakes is this your first time! Of course there's a head" I yelled.

"I'd take that as a yes" mom said taking my hand again.

"Wait there's is two babies?" Dean asked.

"Yes honey I think we established that" I said through clenched teeth.

"Wow 5 minutes apart" Kara said.

"What time is it?" I heard one of my aunts ask I didn't now which one I was starting to get light headed but I knew it was late it was dark the only light was the light from the headlights.

"11:30" the other man said from in the van.

"What are you doing with me baby?" I asked.

"We're cleaning him up right now miss. We're going to be at the hospital in time for you to have this one there" the man said as he wheeled me into the ambulance.

"How far is it" mom asked.

"About 40 minutes, she's not that far along, only one of you can ride with her" he said.

"Mom I want you to look after my baby" I gasped as another contraction hit.

"I will baby…I will" mom said climbing in and grabbing my hand again.

"Dean follow us in the van" mom yelled just before the doors closed.

I felt a little guilty wanting my mom instead of Dean but I can't help who I want.

The man was checking me, it felt a little weird I only trusted Cameron and my family to do that, aunt Prue was going to deliver the baby that's why she was the one who was checking me House had taught her how to do it.

"Mom" I whispered the contractions were far apart yet.

"Yeah baby?" she asked looking down to me she had been looking over to the guy with my other baby.

"I don't want that guy looking down there" I said sacredly it has been long time since the "incident" but I still don't like people touching me that I don't know.

Mom knew this it was a while before I even let her or any of my other family touch me.

"Okay um I'll do it" mom said I know she hesitated.

I nodded relaxing a little bit and taking deep breaths.

"um excuse me but I have to take over…you see my daughter was…she's had…some very rough times in the past…and doesn't like people she doesn't know…look down here" I heard mom say.

"Um okay sure we're just about there anyways" the man said I didn't really like the way he said it.

I looked over at my baby the beautiful baby boy I had just given life to.

"He's beautiful" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"He's got Cole's hair" mom said rubbing circles on my hand.

"Jet-black could already see the curls" I smiled.

"Wonder what color his eyed are?" mom asked the little one had already fallen asleep.

"Green" I said with a bigger smile my baby had his daddy's eyes.

"How far apart are her contractions?" a man from the front asked he was on the phone with a doctor.

"Um about 10 minutes apart" mom said.

But then I had another one "make that 2 minutes" mom said as she spread my legs.

"Okay baby when the next one comes I need you to push real hard…okay?" she said rubbing my legs.

I shook my head "no…I'm not ready for another one" I cried.

"Prue, honey you have no choice this baby is ready now" mom said.

"But I…" I was about to say I can't but another contraction hit and I ended up screaming in pain.

"Oh my…are we there yet?" mom asked the man driving.

"We're right were we're supposed to be" a man said turning around he had black eyes and when he touched mom she passed out I could tell she was alive because I could see her breathing.

"What…do you want" I gasped trying my best to stay strong.

"What do you think I want Prue? I want your babies…they are going to be a great and powerful evil one day" the man said picking up my baby boy.

"You put him…" I said "DOWN!" I screamed.

"Sorry no can do Prue we have to get the other one out first" the man said then out of no where an old lady appeared.

"I won't let you have my babies" I cried.

"You have no choice Prue" the man said evilly "don't go through with this and I'll kill him" he said tracing his finger down my baby's face.

"Now healer when will this be done" the man asked.

I felt cold dry hands on me I tried to move but the man held me down.

"About 15 more minutes" she said in a rasp.

* * *


	37. John and

**Chapter 37: John and…**

"Oh God help me" I yelled just before the little wail of my other baby was heard.

"There is no God to help you" the man said his voice changing to a more evil one.

"It's a girl…Sir" the old **Hag** said.  
"Uh just as the Oracle said" the Demon rasped taking my daughter into his other arm.

"No you leave them alone!" I shouted then the **Hag** burst into flames. I had completely forgotten about that power.

The Demon put my new son and daughter down (the hag had cleaned her off) he turned to me and lifted his hand as to strangle me.

I felt all my breath escape my mouth soon I was gasping trying to get air into my lungs.

"Oh Prue…how could I kill you…? Or better Idea…I could just turn you evil your already half way there" he said then air filled my lungs so fast I started to choke.

"Never…you can't… my babies will never be evil…"I said in between coughs.

"Say's you… but I promise you Prue they will be the most evil beings this world has ever seen…even if you kill me, it is they're destiny" he said making a cut on his palm.

"What are you doing?" I asked he turned to my babies forced there mouths open and dripped his blood into each of their mouths.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"I just set the future for evil" he said with an evil smile.

"Now for you…the potion the healer gave you will work in time…" he was saying but all of a sudden burst into flames.

I looked and I saw mom on the floor she had blew him up.

She got up and looked for the driver but there was none the van was now driving itself.

"Chicken" I heard mom mumble she came back over to me just letting the van drive itself.

"Are you okay honey" she asked looking me over.

"No…that **hag **did something to me" I said, she had made me drink this weird liquid.

"What…?" she asked.

"They said it will take a while kill me…months....years maybe" I said deciding not to tell anyone about what he did to the babies.

Just then my daughter started to cry again which was fallowed by my son.

"I have a girl" I told mom when she turned to see to her new grandchildren.

"Yes you do…two beautiful babies" mom said carrying her over to me and laying her in my arms then going to comfort my son.

"He does have green eyes" mom said staring at him.

"Just like his daddy" I said smiling sad.

"She has greenish blue eyes" mom said looking over to my girl.

"Hey mom… is the ambulance driving itself?" I asked.

"Yeah it's heading to the hospital" mom said not really paying attention.

"Oh…and what will happen when we get there?" I asked my voice still a little shaky.

"I will open the doors, hand the babies to the people I hope will be out there and they will come and take you in" mom said still staring at the little miracle in her arms.

"Won't they wonder why there isn't anyone driving" I asked stressing the last word

"Look we're here, just relax I'll take care of you just like a promised" mom said putting the babies back into the little bed they were in before, they both had fallen back to sleep.

I was getting very tired and was straining to keep my eyes open my breathing was getting more relaxed.

The doors were pulled open by a lady, a nurse I presumed, she told mom to get out and that they have it from here.

They took my babies and me and did a whole bunch of tests on us; they couldn't believe the babies were fine a little small; especially the girl but other then that they were fine.

Everyone was in the waiting room, uncle Jack had finally caught up to us; they filled the room up.

It was just a small one we were now in Rome the doctor said he was going to keep me and my babies here for a few days just to make sure.

"Can I see them?" I asked hoarsely.

"Sure um would you like your family in here with you?" the doctor asked I nodded.

He walked out and seconds later my aunts, mom, dad and Dean came walking in Mom and Dean carrying the babies.

Mom handed me the one wrapped in pink, "there's my little girl" I said looking down to her.

"She perfect…they're both perfect" Dean said sitting beside me.

"Where's Cassidy?" I asked.

"She's sleeping in the waiting room; Jack and Glen are looking after them." Dad said on the other side of the bed.

"How are you doing sweetie?" aunt Prue asked.

"Okay…for now" I said looking at my daughter.

"Do you have names for them?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Yeah, yeah what do you want to name them" aunt phoebe asked excitedly these were the first twins in the family, well I think anyways.

They were twins they looked a lot alike they both had jet-black hair and greenish eyes.

"John Turner Halliwell for the boy" I said looking at him.

"JT" Dean said looking at me remembering what I had said, I nodded.

"And….Molly Kimberly Payton Halliwell" I said for the girl I put Kim in there because it was the day before her wedding.

"John and Molly Halliwell" Dean said.

"New Years babies" Aunt Phoebe said I had completly forgotten it was new years now.

* * *

**Hey thanks again… hope you like… sorry it took a while i didn't know what to write..... please review… :P :D**

**XOXO**


	38. Never

**Chapter 38: Never going to talk **

The doctor came and took the babies again to do more tests he said I should get some rest.

"He's right Prue you need to sleep" mom said moving the hair out of my face.

"Not yet…I need you guys to go to the wedding…mom, aunt Prue I need you guys to get Cassie ready…her dress is in the van…put her hair half up and curl it" I said. Cassidy was going to be the Flower Girl

"yes we will Hun but only if you sleep" Aunt Prue said she said sitting at the end of the bed with aunt Phoebe, mom was beside me and Dean was standing on the other side, dad was standing beside mom, aunt Paige had just went out to check on the kids.

"Yes I want you still sleeping by the time we get back" Aunt Phoebe said.

"But…but…" I said trying to come up with a reason.

"No buts young lady…it's an order not a suggestion" mom said.

"Fine" I sigh I was really tired but I couldn't get what that demon said out of my head.

"I think we might need to tie her to the bed to get her to relax" Dean joked.

"Hey what you expect…it runs in the family" I said looking over to mom.

"Well she's got you there Pipe" aunt Prue said.

"Okay I think we should get going now" mom said getting annoyed.

"Yeah…Dean I want you there…Kim and Matt want to interrogate you" I said with a silly smile.

"Oh they do, do they…well I guess I'll have to put up the good boyfriend act then hey?" he joked.

I pretended to think about it "hmm…how about the proud father act? Just look after Cass for me okay" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh and gloat about our two new beautiful babies?" he asked "sounds great" he said with his cheeky smile.

"Of course honey…but remember its Kimberly's day at least wait till reception to gloat" I said.

"Okay Dean can you get Cassidy into the Van?" mom asked.

"Sure…Bye honey" he said kissing me one the forehead then walking out.

Dad fallowed him, my aunt's and mom gathered around my bed again.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened" I said trying to lie but like the rest of my family I wasn't a very good liar.

"Prue…don't try to lie…you know we aren't good liars" aunt Prue said.

"Nothing happened" I said once again.

"We know something happened Prue we can see it in your eyes and we can feel it" Aunt Phoebe said.

"Come on just tell us…you can't keep it all bottled up" aunt Paige said.

"No I am never going to talk about it…EVER…I can't" I said whispering the last word.

"Just tell us this once then we will never ever talk about it again" mom said taking my hand.

Tears started to escape my eyes, my lip trembled.

"It's all my fault" I said.

"What is honey?" aunt Prue asked.

"He…that demon…he made them drink his blood…he said he set the future for evil…I could of stopped him…if I just…I could of used my powers…or something" I cried.

"No…you…there was nothing you could have done…you just gave birth to two babies you were drained emotionally and physically…even if you used your powers you wouldn't have had enough magic to kill him" mom said.

"But…I could have done something…anything…" I said.

"What could you have done huh? There is nothing any of us can do now…but we can raise them good…we will do everything in our power to make sure they turn out good" aunt Phoebe said.

"And we have a hell of a lot of power" Aunt Paige said lightening the mood. I laughed a little we all did.

"Okay well its 7 now I think you guys should go" I said tiredly.

"Okay…get some rest sweetie" mom said kissing my forehead and leaving.

"Sleep kid" aunt phoebe said leaving.

"Bye Hun" Aunt Paige said following Phoebe.

"Promise me not to do anything embarrassing in front of my other family…and please keep my mom away from asking questions about me when I was younger… I've done some embarrassing things I don't want repeated" I said.

"No promises" aunt Prue said hugging me and running out before I could protest. I had a smile up for show but as soon as the door closed I took it off and sighed closing my eyes.


	39. Kim's wedding

**Chapter 39: Kim's wedding**

* * *

"Oh my god where's Prue… I need her here now" Kim said panicking I was going to be her maid of honour even though I looked like a cow.

Kim walked over to mom and aunt Prue who were escorting Cassidy to her.

"Um…well…we really don't know how to tell you this but…" mom was saying she didn't know how to tell Kim that I just stole her thunder.

"Is she okay…the baby…is the baby okay" Kim asked worried.

"Of course the babies are fine, Prue is fine" aunt Prue said throwing in the oh so tiny hint of BABBIES.

"Babies" Kim asked stressing the word.

"Yeah Aunty Kim I got a baby brother and sister" Cassidy beamed then ran over to one of the big chairs and sat down. Kim just stood there gaping at mom and aunt Prue.

"Yeah…on the way…Prue sort of went into labour…I…we delivered the first baby then the ambulance guys were just loading her into the ambulance when she all of a sudden had another contraction…anyways she had a little girl on the way to the hospital" aunt Prue said.

"Two…my little sister had two baby's last night…and no one bothers to call me! Or even Matt" Kim said.

"well no it was already 12 by the time we got to the hospital…we were all worried… the doctor wouldn't tell us anything…but they are fine… the babies are very small but other then that they are fine…Prue even told us to come here" mom said trying to sooth the nervous bride.

"Well…I guess we can get this wedding over with then I want to go see my new niece and nephew" Kim said walking back over to the closet which held her dress.

"Aunt Kim?" Cassidy asked her voice quiet.

"What is it C" Kimberly asked looking over to Cass.

"How did you feel when Uncle Matt was born and mommy? How did you be such a great big sister to them?" Cassie asked.

"well for a while I didn't like them very much…but after a while I learned that it was my responsibility to protect them…and help my mom look after them…don't worry about it sweetie your going to be a wonderful big sister…probably better then I was" Kim said kneeling in front of Cass and kissing her on her cheek.

"Now…let's get ready" Kim said picking Cass up from the chair and bringing her over to the full length mirror standing her in front of it.

"Has she seen her dress yet?" Kim asked mom who was carrying it.

"No Prue wanted it to be a surprise" mom said walking over to them with aunt Prue.

"Does it fit?" Kim asked.

"Of course" aunt Prue said putting down the bag she was carrying with Cassidy's hair and make-up stuff.

"Okay baby-girl close your eyes" mom said then Cass did.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"I'm putting her dress on her" mom said simply unzipping the bag it was in.

"Why does she have to close her eyes?" Kim asked.

"So that when she opens them she will be in her dress for the first time" aunt Prue answered for mom.

"Oh" was all Kimberly said not really understanding still.

Kimberly's colors were white and gold and many other shades of yellow and brown. Cassidy's dress was white with ruffles on the skirt and a gold silk belt.

"Wow…she's beautiful" mom said after she had got the dress on Cass.

"she looks a lot like you Pipe…well like Prue…who looks like you except she has blue eyes…but Cassidy has brown eyes like you" aunt Prue said frowning in the end all confused.

"wow its like a whole tribe of Piper's walking around, there's Piper being the first one, Prue with the only difference of blue eyes, Chris who with also with the only difference with green eyes, and then there's this little one here who is a spitting image of you" Kim said patting Cassie's shoulder a few times at the last part.

"Okay I get it…now I know they all look like me very much…but at least the new babies look more like Cole…and Prue doesn't look that much like me…not anymore with blond hair… she is luckily though the same height as me…" mom said.

"For her or you?" Kimberly asked.

"Me…I don't want both my children to be taller then me…I have seen Chris when he was an adult and he was at least 6 feet… I would like to not be the shortest one in the family thank you" mom said taking out the curling iron and plugging it in.

"You can open your eyes now Hun" aunt Prue said to Cass who still held her eyes shut as they were talking. She kept her eyes shut and mouth closed.

"Baby what's wrong?" mom asked.

"Gran…why do I have brown eyes" Cassidy asked.

"Well honey brown eyes run-in the family" mom said kneeling down next to Cass who still hadn't opened her eyes.

"not mine…I looked…I know this is stupid but…you, aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige, El, and Patty all have either dark brown eyes or your colour Gran" Cassidy said sound really grown up for a 6 year old. She was telling the truth when she opened her eyes she revealed a pair of ginger brown eyes.

"Honey…just because your eyes are a shade different then ours doesn't mean thing" mom said dodging the bullet on that one.

I had made mom swear never to tell anyone who Cassidy's real father was, it took me a while to also, and she wanted to tell everyone well she just didn't want to keep the secret.

"So what do you think of your dress?" Kim asked.

Cassidy gasped when she saw herself "I look like a princess" she smiled.

"That's because you are" aunt Prue said.

"Now…how about we help your aunt Kim look like the queen for her big day" mom said walking Cass over to Kimberly's wedding dress which she again gasped at.

"Wow…this must a cost a fortune" Cass said feeling the brad-new white wedding dress.

"Well Uncle Billy's dad helped pay for it" Kim said. Billy being the man she was marring, he was her high school sweet heart, Billy O'Connell.

"You get to wear this today" Cassidy asked her aunt.

"Yes of course my dear" Kim said unzipping her jacket so they could start getting ready.

* * *

"So is anyone coming in to do your hair and make-up or would you like Prue and me to do it?" mom asked after they finally got the dress on her.

"No…Prue was going to do it…just like how she said to do Cassidy's" Kim said.

"Half up and curl it?" aunt Prue asked.

"Yep" Kim said.

"Do you know what's weird?" Kim asked as she sat in front of the mirror as mom curled her hair and aunt Prue worked on her make-up.

"What?" mom asked.

"You're only 2 years older then me…my baby sisters mom is only 2 years older then me" Kim said not really there she was just staring out into space.

"Yeah…you were 14 when she was born and I was 16"mom said.

"Kind of weird…a lot weird…I was only 19, Phoebe was 15…eww…Paige was only 12" Aunt Prue said.

"Yes…well that's our life…maybe really weird but it is great for us" mom said

* * *

**i know not exactly what i planned but hey at least its a chapter next on soon i hope :P :D**

**XOXO please review!!!!! :(**


	40. Nothing like that

**Chapter 40: Nothing like that**

* * *

"Um…if…I was wondering…" Kim stuttered.

"Spit it out" aunt Prue said.

"I was wondering if you two can be my braids maids" Kim asked.

"…really…us?" mom asked shocked, aunt Prue was just standing there open-mouthed.

"Well…I've also got my old friends Temperance Brenan, and Angela Montenegro being braid's maids" Kim said.

"Temperance… That's a nice name" aunt Prue said.

"Yeah…we call her Temp but she'll only let you call her that if she knows you…other people just calls her Brenan" Kim said.

"So you ready?" mom asked.

Kim took a deep breath…was she ready to give her life to another person?

"I think so" she said nodding.

"Okay let's go" mom said. Kim had four braids maids dresses ready for them.

"Where are Angela and Brenan?" aunt Prue asked.

"They're just outside" Kim said then mom went to get them.

She went out in the hall and saw a pale woman with bright blue eyes standing with a Latino looking lady.

"Um hi…we need to get ready now" mom said to them motioning them inside the room.

"Who are you?" the woman with blue eye asked.

"Piper…Piper Halliwell…and this is my sister Prue…and my granddaughter Cassidy" mom said as they walked into the room.

"Hi I'm Brenan and this is Angela" Brenan said.

"Oh wow…what a pretty little flower girl" Angela said looking at awe at Cass.

"Yeah…she looks just like her mother" Kim said.

"Prue?" Brenan asked.

"Yep…I'm Prue's birth mother…I named her after my sister" mom said.

"Oh…your really young to have a…23 year old…she's 23 now right?" Angela asked the last part directed to Kimberly.

"Yep well just about 24…Piper was…16 when she had her…we were 14 at the time" Kim said.

"That makes me feel old…" Prue pouted.

"Hey your only 3 years older then I am" mom said.

"ANYWAY…I think you four should get changed…we have to start soon" Kim said the directed them in the direction of the dresses **(which were very much like the ones Piper and Phoebe wore in the show for Paige and Henrys wedding but instead of white with black design it was white with brown design).**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat I had been dreaming, I hope, about horrible things, things I can't even begin to tell, so I won't.

I still felt very woozy and tired but I knew if I fell back to sleep I would just wake up again from the same dream.

So I laid there and thought about my life how messed up its been, first I was given away, then the people who I thought were my oh so loving parents die, on top of that I had powers I had to hide my whole life, my boyfriend who I thought loved me so much he would rather die then to hurt me rapes me and just about kills me, then I meet the angel of a man…Kenny…he was the best person I ever knew, I planned to spend my whole life with that man, but I couldn't… it was his destiny to die like he did, I wouldn't of gone off to Andy and got pregnant with Cassidy if he didn't die, I wouldn't have my little angel, I named her Cassidy because Kenny always said if we had a daughter sometime in the future he wanted her to be named Cassidy he never told me why he just said he wanted it.

I've seen so much death and bad things in my life it's a miracle I don't just crawl into a hole and never come out, first my parents, then the rape, Kenny, Dad, my own death I have seen countless numbers of time, everybody's, I have seen it so many times in so many ways it's a wonder how I am still sane.

No…its not a wonder…I know why I am still sane…my family…they would not let me do anything stupid or irrational, my mother, father, brothers and sister, 3 beautiful aunts, uncles, cousins, and my daughter above all, ever since she has been in my life…its changed…I have never made a decision that didn't have any effect on her, I always made sure she was okay with what was going on or what was going to happen.

And now I have Dean…and my Johnny boy and little Miss Molly to keep me sane also…well maybe just add to the insanity. :D

I thought for a while longer till I came back to my sisters wedding which was going on right now.

"I at least have to fulfil one of my maid of honour duties" I said then a pen and paper appeared in front of me.

I wrote and wrote until I was happy with the speech; she was my big sister I had to go.

"Sam!" I whispered loudly. I saw the familiar blue and white orbs and out of them came Sam.

"Hey brother can you do me a favour?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Well as you can see I am not really in that great of shape..." I was saying but he cut me off.

"What did you expect you just had two babies" he said.

"Yes I did…I was wondering if you can heal me?" I asked.

"What! No way… I can't do that child birth is a natural thing I can't heal that… 'They' won't let me" he said pointing up.

"Ugh! I need to read this at Kim's wedding… I am her Maid of Honour for god's sakes!" I said.

"Look I'll bring it to your mom…or one of your aunts" Sam said trying to calm me.

"Fine…so have you seen your niece and nephew yet?" I asked.

"Yes…they have Dean's eyes, Cole's hair…your nose" he said with a smile he was an uncle now.

"They're really small though…Molly is **way** to small…I heard the doctor talking earlier when he thought I was asleep…he said he's giving her 30 days…" I said tears clouding my vision.

"Look Prue both of them will be fine…I promise…I'll look after you all" Sam said.

"I hope you can…look I think you should go now…I'll call you sometime soon" I said then with a comforting smile and a nod he was gone again in the same way he appeared.

Silent tears slid down my cheeks I took many deep breaths and pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head I didn't need to think about anything right now…at least nothing like that.


	41. Sam and Dean

**Chapter 41: Dean and Sam**

* * *

Sam orbed into the men's bathroom at the local gym where Kim and Billy's reception was held.

It was now 5:00 pm supper would start soon but the best man was just saying his speech then anyone else was able to go up to say anything about the new husband and wife.

Sam walked around looking for mom or one of my aunts finally he spotted mom sitting with Cassidy at the front table. They had already made their rounds introducing themselves to my other family.

"Piper" Sam asked walking up behind her.

"Yes?" mom asked turning around.

"Um my name is Sam…I'm your daughters white lighter" Sam said whispering the last part.

"Yes Cassidy already told me that" mom said she was really happy right now and couldn't quit smiling.

"Well…Prue wanted me to give this to you…she wants you to read it…it's her speech" Sam said like he was explaining it to a 3 year old.

Mom just kept on smiling and took the folded piece of paper.

"I'll do that right now…can you bring Cass over to her dad?" mom asked pointing over to Dean who was talking to Billy about something or other.

"Dad….? Sure" Sam said not used to hearing Dean be called dad, he took Cassie's hand from Piper who had started to read what I had wrote.

"Hey Cassidy…you remember me right?" Sam asked as they slowly walked over to Dean.

"Yep…you Sammy" Cassidy said in her cute 6 year old way.

Sam smiled maybe this little girl is really Dean's daughter

"…yes…you can call me Uncle Sam…okay…I'm your daddy's brother" Sam said.

"Okay Sammy…" she said then she caught sight of her dad.

"DADDY" she said letting go of Sam's hand and running into Deans arms.

"Hey how's my little sugar bug?" Dean said holding Cass in the air.

"I'm good daddy…when can we go see mommy and Johnny and Mol?" Cassidy asked already having a nickname for Molly.

"Well I'll see if we can leave here early and we'll go see them…just us two" Dean said.

Sam was watching from a distance seeing how good a father his brother was, Sam couldn't really believe it Dean Use to be the partier the bad one…and now here he was…wow Prue is really good…she was able to tame Dean.

Sam was broken out of his thoughts by Cass who ran back over to him grabbing his pant leg and pulling him over to her dad. To his surprise the little 6 year old was able to pull him…well tug him over.

"Daddy, daddy, see its uncle Sammy" Cass said.

"Yes I see that…how you doing Sammy? It's been a while" Dean said lifting Cassidy away from Sam.

"I see that…so…you have children now" Sam asked looking at him and Cass.

"Is it that obvious?" dean asked sarcastically "Darn I was trying to be so subtle" Dean said with his infamous half smile.

"Now there's the Dean I know" Sam said.

"Daddy…? I think we should go sit down now…but first find everyone else…Gran is going to start reading what mommy wrote for Aunt Kim" Cassidy said.

"uh…sure sweetie I think I saw your aunts go into the bathroom…why don't you go call them…I want a word with Sammy" Dean said setting Cass down who gave a slight nod as if she knew what he meant and ran off.

"…smart girl you have there" Sam said after a long awkward silence.

"yeah…look Sam…I haven't told anyone what we…use to do…and I don't want to…not yet anyways…Prue she…just went through…I don't really know what yet…but please…just don't say anything to her about it?" Dean asked with pleading eyes.

"I wasn't planning to…Dean…you know you have to tell them soon…it's been almost a year…have you called Bobby at all?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"no…I was thinking of calling him today…besides the whole I'm a actor thing he doesn't know what I've been up to…I wanted him to see my kids" Dean said smiling looking over to Cassidy who was just walking out of the bathroom with her great aunts and cousins and laughing really hard at something Elizabeth said.

"Dean…you do know…her real father is still alive right?" Sam asked slowly.

"of course I do…Prue told me what happened the one night I let her go to P3 by herself…well with her aunts and mom…I am never letting that jerk touch **my** little angel…real father or not" Dean said.

"he just wanted to see her Dean…I mean look at her…what would you do if you had someone as beautiful as her but had never seen her, never known what a treasure you were missing…and when you finally find out you cant see her" Sam said.

"I don't know…luckily Sammy I will never have to find out…look…that Andy guy messed up and he lost big…he just walked out on her Sam…he didn't wait for an explanation…he just ran" Dean said.

* * *

**Well next chapter will be the heart touching speech Prue wrote for Kim…might take me a while to actually write a heart touching speech so hang in there for a bit….LOL… :P:D**

**XOXO**


	42. The Speech

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42: the speech

Mom walked up to the microphone "now um…my daughter was supposed to be here…many of you know her, Prue, many of you also know that she was expecting…her second child…well she had them…on the way here…yes she had two amazing babies…John Turner Halliwell and Molly Kimberly Payton Halliwell" mom said smiling.

"Anyways seeing as how she is not able to come now she wanted me to read this to you Kim…

_Kim when I came into the family you were already 15, I know you never liked it but I was your shadow I never left your side if I could help it.  
__But you never got angry with me for anything; you were okay with me fallowing you everywhere, with mom being the town doctor and dad being the town sheriff you had to look after me and Matt.  
__When you left for collage I cried for weeks no one was able to comfort me that was when dad decided we move back to San Francisco because that's where you were at school.  
__I know you thought it was because mom and dad didn't trust you being on your own but it wasn't, it was because of me…I couldn't live without you…I wasn't able to last that long without seeing you everyday.  
__After Matt had gone off to war and mom and dad died you were all I had left, you were all I had and you left me too. You let me see all the bad in this world all at once; I had no parents, my own sister disowned me, and no place to live.  
__I had to live with David in his dorm and most of you know what happened with that…luckily I had found my birth family the day of the incident.  
__I had connected with my mother, father and aunts in just a few months…however I still didn't feel like a Halliwell and it was this reason I had my first fight with my parents then I had went out and did something stupid…something you would have been able to stop me from doing, after I did it I felt remorse and with that I went to you, I walked down your road which I had walked so many other times before to afraid to go any further then the front door.  
__I went wanting your comfort but as soon as you opened your door I knew I wouldn't get any, to my surprise I got only a little but that still meant the world to me.  
__As I suspect we got into a fight I said many things I didn't mean, I want you to know I don't take anything you did for me forgranted.  
__No matter how far apart we may drift I will always need you, no matter what we may say to each other, no matter what we may do to each other, you were, are, and will always be my big sister "Forever and Always" like you use to say.  
__You are my sister, my friend, we are stuck together no matter what even at the times we may not want to be.  
__Now here is the song I wrote a while back, I had to improvise a little… well I'll let that play I'll see you soon sis, Love always Pruedence Melinda" _mom read everyone was quiet, hardly anyone there really knew what we had went through after our parents died, we had cut ourselves off from them.

"Um…well here's the song" mom said then it started playing I'm not going to say how…it's all part of my charm.

**Well there it is…I couldn't think of a song right now so I'll maybe have it on the next chapter…maybe….well was that heart touch? I wasn't sure if I made it touching enough….oh well just tell me if it is…or isn't you know either one….LOL  
****Please review I can use the pick me up :P :D**

**XOXO**


	43. the song

**Chapter 43: the Song**

* * *

Probably everyone in the hall was waiting to hear the heart touching song to fallow the heart touching speech.

But of course me…being me I decided that being maid of honour and little sister of the bride…I decided to do this one.

"**I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win" **it started at first everyone was confused but the people who know what happened started to laugh.

"Oh my god she is never going to let me live this down" Kim said embarrassed covered her face. It was me singing at first but then all of a sudden it was Kim she was singing it very loudly and just about out of tune**.**

"**This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be"**I was doing that part now; Kim didn't know I was recording it.the song ended with just about everyone laughing.

"(Tell me watchya want)"

"I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me"

"(Tell me watchya need)"

"I'll need a  
Credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet"

"(Been there, done that)"

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me"

"(So how you gonna do it)"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair and well,  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free"

"(I'll have the quesadilla, haha)"

"I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me"

"(So how you gonna do it)"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll  
Hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll  
Hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll  
Hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star"

"Oh my god I am so going to kill her…" Kim said banging her first on the table.

"hey Kim this was after Angela, me and you went out to that bar…this is Funny because you just started singing once you heard the music me and Angela were just sitting there watching you" Temp said.

"I know Temp" Kim said through clenched teeth.

"I…was…just saying" Temp said being quiet now.

"Hey I never knew you could sing" Billy said playfully nudging Kim with his elbow.

"Oh shut up" Kim said putting her head down on the table.

Aunt Paige had gone over to the DJ to ask him to play another song to try and let the bride try have a good rest-of the evening.

I sat there in the hospital bed grinning like an idiot I had Chris tell me everything that was going on.

"I can't believe you just told everyone what happened…why were you so open in the letter?" I heard Chris ask telepathically.

"What's everyone doing now?" I asked ignoring his question.

"We're just eating now…the foods okay I guess not really something I'd choose to eat though" Chris said.

"And how's Cass?" I asked.

"She's good she's just sitting with Dean who is now bugging Kim about the song" Chris said and I could tell he was also smiling.

"Oh really" I asked.

"Yep…you sure made a good choose" Chris said.

"why thank you…its was either that one or a really nice one…I figured if I choose that one it will sort of make people forget a little about the letter" I said.

"Well it did…no one has asked mom or dad about anything yet" Chris said.

"So what you think of my other family?" I asked.

"they're nice…but the thing is…they're treating me like they've known me my whole life…People I don't even know are coming up to me and hugging me saying "oh you must be Prue's brother, you two look so much a like, wow you've gotten big" its kind of annoying" Chris said.

"Well the person who said "wow you've gotten big" was probably Aunt Rita she has a memory problem or something she probably thought you were somebody else" I said.

"K well everyone's almost done eating now…Kim wanted to go see you as soon as she's done…" Chris said.

"she's probably going to kill me…now poor John and Molly with have to be orphans…they will never know their mother" I said jokingly.

"Well they would have if you just picked a different song"

Chris said.

"Chrissie it me your talking to…you know I couldn't resist" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure it's your own fault" Chris said.

"hey you are so lucky I am not there right now I would so embarrass you in front of everyone" I said

"Oh just go to sleep already" Chris said.

"Fine" I said and then just didn't talk to him again making him think I was asleep. I still didn't want to see what I saw earlier again.

* * *


	44. Never Knew

**Chapter 44: Never Knew**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! After all this time of leaving us alone!" I angrily said I had just gotten of the phone with Aaron (my boss) he said he had already gotten many calls asking for interviews, I of course responded with "why the hell did they call you?" he said because I have been off the media radar for too many months now they didn't know who to call.

But apparently I didn't go far enough off it seeing as how mere hours after I gave birth they had already found out.

"well looks like I have to go out into the world again…step out…I wished they would have just forgotten me…I think I've had enough of that life now" I said to no one.

"You can't just disappear now that you want to…you wanted this life Prue…there is no turning back" I heard someone say.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

The curtain pulled back and there he stood.

"Leo what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What I can't come to see you?" he asked. I looked at him strangely…this wasn't Leo; Leo would never act this way.

Then I knew who it was "you're not Leo…I know who you are so just give it up already" I said.

"Aw but Prue this is so much fun" 'Leo' said tilting his head to the side.

"Get out of Leo now" I demanded.

"No…do you know how long it took me to get this elder" Leo said sounding more and more like her.

"Get out now or I'll force you out" I said raising my hand.

"Alright fine" he said then Leo's body went limp and fell to the floor leaving a woman about my age with natural flaming hair and intense green eyes.

"What do we do with him now" she asked sitting on the chair beside my bed looking down to the unconscious Leo lying on the floor.

"**We** aren't doing anything this is your mess Pay" I said.

"Don't call me that…its Payton…you said you'd come back…you promised" she said.

"Sorry okay…I did come back though…" I was right in the middle of saying.

"NO…11 years later does not count…I waited for you…for three years until I was tired of waiting…so I left" she said looking me strait in the eyes. It always amazed me how someone with blazing red hair can have bright green eyes like she does.

"You could have come to San Francisco with me…its not like you have parents here anyways" I said and the second I did I regretted it, she slapped me clear across the face.

"No I may not have parents here…but this was where I lived…I was 11 Prue…and no one but you knew who I was" she said.

"Look Payton I did come back…three years later…but you were gone…I looked for you okay…and I am sorry I didn't come sooner then that" I said.

"…it's okay…but…how come I get the feeling, you were ignoring me?" Payton said sitting back down.

I took a deep breath I was afraid this would come up.

"Because…because…you were getting more and more out of control Pay…I mean look what you did to Leo…an Elder" I said.

"I was out of control! Prue you had more then triple my powers back then and probably more now!" Payton just about yelled.

"Yes I did have a lot of power but I never used them on anyone…Payton you just about killed my teacher" I said.

"I had good reason for that Prue…he was a dirty son of a bitch who wanted to…touch you" Payton said.

"he wanted to Pay that didn't mean he had plans to do so…I know he was creep but we can't go around killing people…he never did anything wrong but think of it" I said.

"even if I did kill him Prue no one would know it was me…everyone back then just ignored me…everyone but you…that's why I didn't go to school because no one was making me" she said.

"I tried to make remember…but you preferred staying out and robbing places" I said.

"hey…I was all alone it wasn't like you mother and father were willing to take me in, or feed me anything, I had to take what I needed" she said putting her feet up on my bed and slouching even more on the chair if possible without falling out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Prue…this is where we met…where we made the pact …I am a little disappointed you couldn't sense me, 'cause I sensed you here from miles away" she said showing me the scar on her left hand.

I looked down to my right hand and there it was in the exact shape and size.

When we first met we were both only 6 but very mature for our age. I had known I was adopted and she had just lost both her parents, she was living in the basement of the hospital no one else knew who she was or knew she was down there.

I was walking around one day while my mom was working and I stumbled across her she looked so scared but she was trying to make out that if I go anywhere near her she'll bite my head off.

But she didn't I started to go see her everyday I got her to come out of the basement and walk around with me, I even tried to get her to come to school with me but she would just sit by the window of my class room and wait for me.

When we were 7 we went down to the basement again on Friday the 13th just before midnight and made the pact to be friends forever.

That was my first big mistake I had given her my blood which didn't give her my powers but others… evil ones for it being Friday the 13th….I never knew I created a monster.

* * *

**i'd like to thank luvindrewfuller for the idias they did help :P :D**

**XOXO**


	45. Molly

**Chapter 45: Molly**

* * *

"Aw come on Prue do you really think I'm a monster?" she asked.

"No…you may not be a monster…but how many people have you killed already?" I asked.

She just sat there staring at me.

"See…anyways…Pay I still love you…you will always be my friend…no matter what remember" I said holding out my right hand she took it with her left and for the first time in 11 years our scars met their equal.

I felt power flow through my body…new power but at the same time old, I felt stronger.

"I missed that" she said.

I couldn't even imagine what she feels when we do that, I feel great but she probably feel loads better seeing as how I am way stronger then her.

"So…I named my daughter after you…sort of…Molly Kimberly Payton Halliwell" I said.

"Hmm…Halliwell…I always suspected you from them…most powerful witches of all time, sort of sounds like your family" she said climbing up onto the bed and sitting cross legged beside me.

"Well thanks I guess, as you know the more powerful witch the more powerful the demon" I said.

"Yes I do…luckily I am not a witch…I am just a human with powers" she said.

"Hey I'm human!" I laughed.

"Sure…so 3 kids huh?" she said.

"Yep…my oldest is just about 7" I said smiling.

"Wow…I'm guessing she's Andy's hey?" she asked.

"Agh yes she is unfortunately" I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean Andy is so hot…4 years older then us yes but hot defiantly" Payton said.

"Payton he ran out on me…he thought I was cheating on him when I wasn't…I was going to tell him Cassidy was his but he ran before I got a chance…then a couple months ago he showed up again…he wanted to be friends again…I told him about Cass…then I told him he was too late to do anything now…I told him…that Dean was Cassidy's dad now…then…he said that 'she wasn't just my daughter that it takes **two** to make a baby and that I couldn't change the facts'…so…I punched him in the face and said 'I sure as hell wont stop trying'" I said.

"You punched Andy in the face?" she asked slowly with her head down.

"Yes, yes I did" I said.

She looked up with a silly smile on her face.

"And" she asked.

"It was very filling" I said.

"Good I never liked him" Payton said.

"That's only because you thought he was going to take me away from you" I said playfully slapping her arm.

"Well you did spend more time with him" she said grabbing the spot where I hit and pretending it hurt.

"Oh please that was because I didn't want people to think I didn't have any friends…and he was at my house all the time with his brother" I said with another eye roll.

"Oh yeah his brother…he was hot too…Junior right? Well Harold" she said.

"Yes…he's only his half brother…umm…Pay you have to leave now…I know I couldn't sense you but I can sense the doctor coming…take Leo with you!" I said as she stood up she was just about to leave Leo's body there.

"Make sure you tell Cassandra about me I want to have a legacy with her at least" she said.

"Its just Cassidy…not Cassandra, now get into Leo and get out he's just about here" I said.

"Alright already geez hey do you mind if I stop by the nursery and check out your babies?" she asked first in her voice but then changing into Leo's when she went back into him and stood up.

"Of course you can…the boy's name is John Turner Halliwell or JT" I said.

"JT Cool" Payton said in Leo's voice and walked out just before the doctor entered.

"Oh hey Ms. Halliwell your up" the doctor said coming over and looking at my chart.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked checking more things that were connected to me.

"Better thanks…how are my babies?" I asked wanting him to tell me more on Molly's condition rather then she has 30 days.

"Well…John is perfectly healthy…Molly on the other hand…she has a rare condition" the doctor said.

"Rare condition…What condition?" I asked.

"she was born with a hole in her heart…right now it's not doing anything to her but…only time will tell…we might need to perform surgery… but that is only as a last resort…if she gains enough weight this month she'll be fine…she wont have a normal childhood unfortunately…she wont be able to run long, she wont be able to do anything that makes her heart rate go faster…unlike normal children if hers went too fast or she did one thing that made one wrong move in there she could die…there are curtain medication that can be subscribed for that though…right now she's fine…they are both very beautiful babies" the doctor said. I didn't know how he started talking with your daughter has a hole in her heart to they are both very beautiful…I didn't understand how someone does that.

But I didn't want to break down in front of this stranger man "thank you" I said smiling but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Can you call PPT Hospital in San Francisco please for me…I need to speak with my doctor" I said showing absolutely no emotion at all.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…that's in San Fran…hmm" he said going to get the cordless phone.

He walked back in and handed it to me then walking out seeing I didn't want him in there.

"Hi…aunt Cuddy" I asked I was just about breaking.

"Prue…is this you" she asked.

"Yeah…look I want you to get everyone in your office I need to talk to all of them" I said as a silent tear rolled down my face.

"Sure…everyone as in…House, Cameron, Chase, Wilson…and Amber?" she asked.

"Yeah…amber too" I said.

"Okay…I'll page them……they should be here soon" she said I had heard the beeping sounds while she was talking signalling she had paged them.

"What's wrong?" I heard House asked as he limped in I heard many other footsteps behind him.

"Prue's on the phone…she doesn't sound too good…she said she wanted to talk to all of us" Cuddy said.

It was getting harder for me to breath, I am like my mother I get panic attacks and they are not good.

"House" I breathed.

Cuddy had put me on speaker phone before they had got there.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo?" House asked.

"I had my…babies" I said.

"Wait babies…wow…you had two?" Alison said.

"Yeah…John he came first then Molly" I said.

"John Turner Halliwell and Molly Kimberly Payton Halliwell" I added.

"What's wrong?" House asked again knowing I had some underline reason I phoned.

"John is perfectly healthy…" I said.

"But Molly isn't?" Chase finished.

"…no…the doctor said she has a whole in her heart…they might have to do surgery if she doesn't gain enough weight this month" I said.

"Yeah…we know" Amber said we still didn't get along that good but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Anyways…I'm phoning because…Chase…if it has to be done…I want you to do it" I said.

"What…Prue…I can't…it's too personal" Chase said.

"Please…Robert I need you to do this for me" I said using his first name so he knew how much he really needed to do it.

"Who's there with you now?" Wilson asked changing the subject.

"No one…they're all at my sister's wedding now" I said.

"What! They left you after you just gave birth?" house asked.

"Well yeah I told them to go… but…I need my Greg" I said my face soaked with tears now.

"Alright…we're coming to see you" House said then I heard him limp out but no other footsteps fallowed.

"No…its already 6 he won't get here till tomorrow morning" I said trying to keep my sobs in.

"We'll probably be there in a few hours with House driving" Alison said then I heard her walk out.

"Which he won't be…we'll see you in the morning" Wilson said fallowing Ally out.

"Yeah…see you" Chase said walking out too.

"I guess I'll be going to now…try getting some sleep" Amber said then she too walked out.

"I'm sorry Prue but I have to stay here…work tomorrow you know…" Cuddy said.

"That's okay" I said trying to calm myself down.

"So what do that babies look like?" she asked knowing she had to get my mind on other things.

"Well…they both have jet-black hair and green eyes…they have my nose and mouth" I said.

"And they've got pale skin" I said.

"Twins" she sort of stated.

"Yeah…I guess they are…" I said my eyes lids getting heavier.

"look I'll call you later okay…you go to sleep now" Cuddy said.

"okay Aunt cuddy" I said and without waiting for a goodbye I hung up the phone and fell back into a restless sleep…but this time it wasn't me I was dreaming about I was dreaming about Dean and Sam, about them fight demons and other evil looking things, I saw their dad, and another guy who I heard them call Bobby.

I had absolutely no idea if it was just a dream of a premonition but I knew I was going to talk to Dean about this.

* * *

**Well there it is…more longer one…hope you likey…please review…I need more people review then I'll keep posting…remember more people reading &REVIEWING I'll be more happy which means the story will go better :P :D**

**XOXO**


	46. trickster

**Chapter 46: trickster **

**(Reality) **_**(Not reality)**_

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I was at home I sat up and looked around I was in my room._

_I looked down and my stomach was flat like it used to be, I walked over to my mirror and noticed how skinny I was, the only time I was this small was when I was 16 after I left David._

"_What the hell" I said my hair was its natural color._

_I walked out of my room and went down stairs where I heard voices which I saw belonged to mom and dad._

"_Oh hey baby your up" mom said her and dad were snuggling on the couch._

"_What's going on?" I asked frowning I sounded like a teenager, like a little girl, I had never noticed how much my voice had changed._

"_Well…its Sunday today so me and your dad kicked your aunts out of the house" mom said with a smile._

"_Sunday" I asked._

"_Yeah our day" dad said. Mom was leaning against him well she had her head on his chest._

"_Oh yeah…I got mixed up…I thought today was Saturday" I said._

"_Are you feeling okay baby?" mom asked worry in her eyes._

"_Yeah…I'm fine…just a little…sore…and tired" I said knowing exactly when it was now._

_I was at a couple days after the whole David incident which is probably why I was sore._

"_Come here and lay with us" mom said making room for me._

"_Um…no thanks…" I said not knowing if it was real or not._

"_Honey what's wrong?" dad asked sitting up with mom._

"_Nothing I just…I just thought seeing as it's our day we can do something you know like go for a walk…or…." I lied quickly._

"_that's a wonderful idea…Cole do you want to go for a walk?" mom asked way to perky now I knew this wasn't real but how do I get back to my time?_

"_Um…I'm just going to go to the bathroom first and get changed…you two stay here" I said._

"_Okie dokie honey" dad said._

_Okay now this is weird…where the hell am I?_

"_Okay let me see…I have to come up with a spell…to get me back" I said making a pen and paper appear in my hand as I shut and locked the bathroom door upstairs._

* * *

Back in the real time Dean, Cass, Chris, mom and dad were sitting around my bed when House and them all walked in.

"How is she?" House asked grabbing the chart on the end of my bed and looking at it.

"Sleeping…she was asleep when we got here and hasn't woken since" Dean said also holding a sleeping Cassidy.

"When did you get here?" Allison asked.

"Well we came and checked on her last night but she was asleep and we got here about an hour ago" dad said it was only 8:30 right now.

"Why are you guys here?" mom asked looking up from me.

"She called us…said she need her Greg" Amber said.

House dropped the Charts and pushed mom and dad away from me when one of the machines on me had made a faint beep.

"How long has this been doing that?" He asked.

"Well it was doing that last night and ever since we got here it would do a beep every once and a while" Dean said.

"She's not waking up" Cameron said putting the pieces together.

"What! She isn't?" mom shrieked.

"Not what she meant…what she means is…Prue is…sort of in Acoma" House said.

"What do you mean sort of?" mom asked.

"We don't know…that what the machine says but…this machine says she perfectly fine…"Chase said looking at one machine then at another.

"Help" I muttered in my sleep.

* * *

"_Hello any one… Any one at all!" I yelled towards the ceiling. The only thing I had been able to do is put a silencing spell on the room so I could yell for help._

* * *

"She's dreaming?" Amber said.

"We see that" mom snapped.

"Can you guys give us a second please" dad said looking at all the doctors in the room.

"Sure" Cameron said leading the way out House was reluctant but he left too.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"What's wrong with Prue has nothing to do with medicine…it's the trickster…he can put people in different realities…make them think they're in them anyways…in her head…Prue's literally stuck in her head" dad said.

"Wait…are you saying a demon did this?" Dean asked.

"Cole…? How do we get her out?" mom asked ignoring the fact Dean asked something first.

"we have to find and kill the trickster…who could be miles away by now" dad said.

* * *


	47. That Kind Of Magic

**Chapter 47: Doesn't have that kind of Power**

* * *

"_Prue are you still in there?" mom asked as she and dad pounded on the door._

_I opened it and stuck my head out "yeah…um why don't you two go get started I'll be right there" I said._

"_Alright, you hurry up though" dad said they both were __**way**__ too perky and it was now scaring me._

_They held hands and walked down the stairs I waited 'til I heard the front door close to come out of the bathroom._

_I went up to the attic to see if there was anything in the book about this and to my shocking surprise…it wasn't there._

_I looked everywhere for it, under everything, in everything, but it was no where to be found._

_Then I tried doing the simple thing, the thing I should of did first._

_I tried using any of my powers but of course none of them worked, then I realized that the silencing spell I cast earlier didn't work. "AGH" _

"_Where the hell am I?" I yelled towards the ceiling._

"_HELLO I need some help down here!" I yelled hoping the idiotic elders would hear me._

"_Anybody…Help" I said yelling the first thing then just whispering the last with my head hanging._

* * *

"We need your sisters" dad said after they heard me saying help again.

"No shit Sherlock" Dean said. Mom glared at him and dad was just looking shocked.

"Sorry…I get this way when the mother of my children is in another reality" Dean said.

"Look Dean how about you take the kids to the hotel until this is all over" mom said.

"No…Cole can shimmer them over for Jack and Glen to look after and grab Phoebe and Paige, I am not leaving…" Dean said.

"I've dealt with this demon before" he finished.

"…Excuse me…? Did you say what I think you said?" dad asked wide eyed like mom.

"yes…I'm a hunter…was a hunter…both me and Sam were, our dad started me when I was young…younger then Chris…after Sam died I quit, I couldn't take all the death in the business first my mom then my dad, Sammy was the last straw, I am the only one left in our family all because hunting" Dean said.

"You're a hunter? What do you hunt exactly?" mom asked.

"No…I was a hunter, **was **being the key word…we hunted Demons and any other supernatural son's of a bitches we came across" Dean said every word dripping with hate.

"Have you told Prue this?" dad asked looking down to me.

"…no…its my past, I don't like talking about it I'm going to tell her though…when the times right…look there's someone I want to call his name is Bobby he was my dads friend he's the best hunter I know" Dean said then waiting for the nod of agreement he walked out of the room and took out his cell phone dialling some numbers then putting it to his ear.

"Hello" said a voice of a man about 50.

"Hi Bobby" Dean said.

"Dean…? Is this you" Bobby asked.

"Yeah it's me" Dean said.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Bobby asked worry in his voice.

"I need you to come here Bobby…I'll tell you everything when you get here" Dean said.

"What happened? I was keeping track of you through the T.V but you dropped of the Media radar or something months ago" Bobby said.

"Yeah…look Bobby I really need you to come here" Dean said again.

"Well all right fine, tell me where the hell you are" Bobby said.

"I'm only a little ways from you…I'm in Rome, Wisconsin" Dean said.

"Oh yeah…you with that girl you ran away with?" Bobby asked.

"Her name is Prue…and yes she is here, now I'll talk to you when you get here… and bring the Impala I need my stuff" Dean said the he hung up the phone before Bobby could ask anything more.

Dean walked back in the room in time to see dad shimmer out with a sleeping Cass and drowsy Chris.

"he's bring them to Matt and Eleanor to look after Jack and Glen have their own kids plus Patty if Coop hadn't showed up yet…then we're going back to the manor to check the book of shadows" mom said.

"There wont be anything in **that** book about **this** demon…he's not part of this kind of magic" Dean said holding my hand.

"This kind?" mom asked.

"Yeah…from what I've seen…this magic, the magic you guys do…the demons you guys fight or I mean fought…are totally different from the ones we did" Dean said.

"How different?" mom asked glancing down to me then back to Dean.

"well your demons have a permanent body…ours had to posses a human if it wanted one, even then we would be able to do an exorcism to get it out… you see a Trickster can make itself look like anything and anyone it wants hence the name Trickster it can also make you believe anything it wants you to, depending on how strong or powerful you are the faster you can tell its not real. By the looks of it Prue has already figured it out…" Dean said making small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"The thing I don't get is how he was able to make a whole other reality he just doesn't have that kind of power…or at least he didn't" Dean said looking down to me.

* * *


	48. Life Here

**Chapter 48: Life here**

* * *

_I sat there thinking of what my life will be like here, without magic, without my Cassidy or my new born babies, without Dean, without…Chris._

_I realized Chris can't be born in this world, unless I find Leo and get him to screw my mom who is with my dad now way sooner then she was in the real time._

_And unless Kenny gets hit by a bus I will never go run off to Andy and have Cassidy._

_The only upside to this is that I really can spend my whole life with Kenny now…well when I meet him…if I meet him._

_I decided I should go find my parents they would probably worry if I took too long, I walked out of the house and slowly walked down the sidewalk I looked one way and I saw them they had stopped to admire someone's house or something but they were standing there holding hands, smiling, laughing, they were happy, I watched them in awe._

_Looking at my mother I couldn't believe I came from her she was so beautiful and she had the most amazing smile, I remembered Papa once said, when I was still little I use to think Jill was the prettiest lady in the whole wide world, Papa said that a mother is God in the eyes of a child._

_And as I look at my real mother I know that, that saying is true my mother is really a pure god._

_As I watched them I didn't want to disturb the perfect moment although I had to keep reminding myself that none of this was real, I turned and walked the other way to the park where I met Kenny or will meet him, I couldn't help but want to see him again, look into his eyes, feel his touch, but I knew that he wasn't real, he wont be real, he is dead I knew that but I still love him I still want him._

_It felt like forever since I got here, feels like years, but I don't know what I've been doing these past weeks here, I know what I was doing last month and the month before. I don't know what happened with David here, who saved me from him, but I'm guessing no one I still have all the cuts on me I'm still bruised I don't have any stitches._

_I got to the park and sat on the swings hoping; praying Kenny would come here and see me here like he did all those years before my life went down the drain. _

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" I heard someone ask I didn't need to look up to know who it was I knew his voice by heart, there are only so many people I would know without looking at them, they give of this sort of vibe that I can feel whenever they enter the room._

"_Thinking" I said remembering how our first conversation went and trying to fallow it. _

_I had to keep reminding myself that I don't know Kenny at all right now so I can't just jump him right here right now._

"'_Bout what?" he asked sitting on the swing beside me._

"_My life…why it's so messed up…" I said 'why the hell I'm here' I added in my head._

"_And what I did to deserve this" I added out loud._

"_You didn't do anything, it's just how life is" he said I just sat there looking at him in awe I think he thought I was wondering who he was._

"_I'm Kenny, Kenny Lacos" he said._

"_Prue…Halliwell" I said._

"_Nice name, very unique. So do you mind me askin' what made you come out here?" he asked._

"_Um…" I said frowning I couldn't remember what I said to that._

"_I just went through…so much these past couple weeks…and I haven't talked to my family about it…I don't want to worry them…" I said partly telling the truth._

"_Care to confine in a stranger? I won't hurt you and I won't tell anyone what you tell me" he said I looked into his grey eyes I forgotten how amazing they were, right now they were filled with curiosity and care._

"_my old boyfriend…I thought he loved me…I thought I loved him…he…did the most horrible thing anybody can do to a person…to me…now I'm left to live with the memory of it…no matter how hard I try I wont forget it…I've tried…he r…"I stopped I figured I should probably be scared of the word seeing as how it was just a week or some ago. _

_I looked down as if to be ashamed but Kenny took his hand and lifted my face to his._

"_I…I'm sorry…I didn't know…I didn't mean to make you talk about it, I've never been through any thing like that, I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything will be alright…sorry" he said hesitating to get up but he finally did removing his warm hand from my face._

_I felt the lump in my throat rising I didn't want him to leave, he wasn't real but he was the closest thing to having him back, my sight was clouded over by the tears forming in my eyes._

"_No…! Please don't go…I don't want to be alone" I said with pleading eyes._

_He sighed and looked at me I knew he pitied me again just like the first time but if it means he was staying with me then I was okay with what ever he felt or thought of me._

"_Sure, how about I walk you home…and if you want me to stay with you I will" he said._

_I smiled a weak smile I couldn't help but feel I was betraying Dean._

"_Where do you live?" he asked._

"_Prescott street…1329" I said pushing myself up and wincing noticeable but Kenny wasn't looking he was seeing which way we could go._

_I knew I should have gone to the doctors I have absolutely no idea how I was able to walk this morning and to the park. Then I realized it was because I was numb to the fact I did have all those cuts and bruises lucky for me there was none on my face. I wore a turtleneck shirt and loose pants._

_I also knew I was unconditionally and utterly stupid, but that fact only hit me as I sank back to the ground as everything went black I heard Kenny shouting my name. _

_The next thing I heard I couldn't make out to words but the sound of the voices sounded like Dean, mom, dad, and House._

_It took a while but I finally made out words._

"we need to move her back to San Francisco, the doctors here want to take her off life support…6 months is the time limit for coma…if we move her to our hospital we'll keep her there until she wakes up" House said.

_6 months…I've been out for 6 months?_

"Yes…but how are we going to convince them to let us take her?" mom asked.

"Leave that to me" Dean said his voice wasn't the way I remembered…it was angrier.

_I wonder if Molly survived. I hope she did._

"I think its time we go back…Cassidy can't stay with Prue that much longer and John and Molly need to see where they live…I'll go clean up the manor and fix up their rooms for them…and maybe put a couple protection spells on the house…Mol can't control her freezing…or blowing up…god she's only 6 months old" dad said well that answered my question.

_I can't believe my little girl has powers already…I wonder if John does. Cassidy has Telekinetic, Molly has freezing…so John has to have premonition._

_The new Charmed Ones_

* * *


	49. Little flash back

**Chapter 49: little flash back**

"Is she ever going to wake up?" I heard mom ask.

"she better…she's already missed 6 months of her kids lives…Cassidy is getting worried…Chris can only keep her occupied for so long" dad said.

_I hadn't heard Dean or House in a while so I figured they left, I also figured time went slower in the reality I was in then in the real one because it was barely a day here and 6 months had already went by in regular time so I probably haven't been unconscious for that long. Kenny was probably just trying to wake me up again._

"Kenny" I heard myself say, I heard mom and dad rush towards me pushing their chairs back.

"Did she just say….?" Mom said.

"Kenny" dad said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah…she hasn't dreamed of him in a long time" mom said and I just about thought I felt her hand on my forehead.

"Even after she was with Andy…I remember right after she was asleep she would say his name…I remember when it was my name she would say" dad said I could just picture the sad smile on his face.

_I remember when he told me that it was not long after I met Kenny he sat me down and had "talk" sort of he was very careful approaching it._

_(Flashback)_

"_**Hey baby" dad said walking into my room. I was just sitting there coming up with new vanquishing spells.**_

_**He lingered near my door for a while until he finally walked towards me and sat on my bed, I moved over next to him.**_

_**He looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "What's the matter dad?" I asked.**_

_**When he didn't answer I knew it was something big "what's up?" I asked.**_

"_**Not much pumpkin. Um…come here and sit on my lap" he said patting his lap.**_

"_**You came in here so I can sit on your lap" I asked with raised eyebrows.**_

"_**Get over here. Come on. Nothings wrong I just want to talk. I remember a couple weeks after you got here…when I would bring you up here to bed…you would fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow…and before I would walk out…I would hear you say "daddy" you sounded so little and innocent…honey…are you sexually active?" he asked I knew that was what he didn't know how to word.**_

_**I got off his lap so fast it was like I was never there "Excuse me!" I shrieked.**_

"_**Now I know I didn't exactly tip-toe up to that but…" he was saying but I cut him off.**_

"_**I think I'm going to withdraw from this conversation on constitutional grounds. Right to privacy" I said he was a lawyer so I was trying to reach to this side of him to get me out of this one.**_

"_**There is nothing in the constitution about privacy" he said.**_

"_**Read Griswold" I said.**_

"_**Read the presidents lips, privacy was never specifically recognized by the founding fathers and more importantly it is not recognized by your father…are you having sex?" he asked, okay so maybe appealing to his Lawyer side wasn't a good idea.**_

"_**Okay, daddy, now try and get this. I have made a decision several years ago that I would not be sharing with my parents certain aspects of my personal life and you've happen to hit on one of them. I've decided when the time comes and I'm not going to say if it has or not, the most important thing would be to practise safe sex right?" I asked. **_

"_**Absolutely yes" dad said listening to my every word carefully.**_

"_**Yes, and so the safest thing for me to do would be…to not tell you" I said.**_

"_**Ah Prue look…" dad was saying but I once again cut him off.**_

"_**Daddy, I am your daughter I'm the product of your influence. Now whether that is a source of fear or comfort to you…you'll have to decide" I said then getting up and kissing him on the forehead and walking out.**_

"_**Ask her if she's having sex and she cites the constitution" dad said confused.**_

_**I know technically I had already had sex, well I've been raped but he doesn't know I've done it willingly and he doesn't have to know, so I left him in there to try and make sense of the conversation we just had.**_

_**Smiling at how good I swayed the conversation and made him confused.**_


	50. It's time

**Chapter 50: It's Time **

* * *

"That was really pathetic" mom said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What was?" dad asked defensively.

"When you tried to give her the "talk" I remember she came down stairs smiling and all she said was "I think dad might re-think his occupation of a lawyer"." She replied.

"well she was right about that part I sat there for just about an hour trying to figure out what the he…heck she said." Dad said.

"Hey I wasn't the one who told you to go and do that…" mom said.

"No you weren't, I went up because she was only 16 and this Kenny was what…18…I didn't want her to get hurt, I didn't want her to…end up like us" dad said whispering the last part.

"I don't think we ended up terribly bad…at first I was scarred…Cole…I just turned 16, and on my birthday my sisters had went out and gave me a whole make-over…you should have seen me before that…I had glasses, bad acne that luckily went away on its own before I turned 16, I wore clothes that were way too big for me…but Grams was right…my new look changed me, I didn't want to admit it then. I was so scarred Cole I had no idea what I was going to do with a baby…I tried to find you after I found out I was…pregnant, before I told anyone I tried to find you…you were a good man, all you wanted was to get me home. I saw it in your eyes that you didn't want to do anything to me that would hurt me" mom said.

"I should have stopped you, you were tiny, and I was almost twice your size…"dad said.

"Do you regret **not** stopping me?" mom asked.

"…no…if I stopped you…everything we are now wouldn't exist…we wouldn't have this angel for a daughter… she would never admit she is, she thinks just because she's half demon that she isn't the most important person this world has…I think its time now Piper" dad said.

"For what…? No…Cole no we can't put her through that, it will take most of her power to pull it off if not all of it, she wont have enough strength to survive…and firstly she has to wake up" mom said.

"Piper when we do this…it wont just get rid of **our** demons…it will get rid of **every** evil, supernatural thing on this planet…it wont be like what the avatars did…all she's doing is getting rid of **our** problems…not the human evil…but this will make the world a better place" dad said.

"Cole…she's not ready for that…don't you remember what she went through the last time we tried this?" mom asked.

"Of course I do Piper but she was only 17 then, she's stronger now"

"And she also has three children who are counting on her to love and protect them" mom added.

"yes and by doing this she is protecting them…Piper they have the charmed powers…Cassidy has telekinesis, Molly has freezing…and I'm betting you John has premonitions…do you really want our grandchildren to go through what you and your sisters did? Well I don't…and I just as much as you don't want to put our little girl through that but it's the only thing we can do Piper"

"No…we can do it ourselves…I am not letting my only daughter kill herself even if that means a demon free future… I don't know how we're going to do it but…we have to Cole, it's our job as parents to protect our children…and this is the only way I see possible we can't let any of the kids know…we'll make potions to block Prue from reading our minds…when she comes to." Mom said.

_No…I can not let her do this…shit mom no!_

"No…mom…don't…I can do it" I gasped out amazed I was even able to make myself talk.

They just stood there for while shocked.

* * *

**WOW this is going good...well i think it is anyways...50 CHAPTERS!!!!!! AND ALREADY OVER 90 REVEIWS!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! to everyone who is reading.... and more to them who are reading and reveiwing, you are the reason this story is still going :P :D**

**XOXO**


	51. Looking Death in the eye

**Chapter 51: looking death in the eyes**

* * *

"Can she hear us?" dad asked.

"Dad…don't let mom…I can" I said then using all the power I could I opened my eyes just enough to see them standing over me.

"Oh my god Prue" mom said hugging me.

"I can't stay long…don't do anything…mom I can do it…when I get back" I choked out.

"What do you mean…your back now" dad said hoping I wasn't going back.

But I felt the pull of the other reality coming back to me I was using so much energy just to keep my eyes open talking was much harder.

"No…you have to kill the thing that put me in here…I'll be fine…Kenny's with me" I said cringing at how much it hurt to talk.

I didn't understand why it did…maybe because my mind wasn't in this reality? I don't know.

"Kenny…Kenny Lacos?" mom asked.

"Yeah…got sent…no magic…only 16"

"Wait…if there's no magic, your 16…then who saved you from David?" dad asked.

"No one.... passed out now…just met Kenny…he's trying… waking me up…I got out… David's myself…never told anyone…didn't realize this… 'Til I hit the ground…in the park… where I met Ken…" I said tears now flowing down my face at the pain.

"Prue…we don't know…we can't let you go back there" dad said his eyes filled with worry.

"…you…have…to…just…kill…demon" I said taking deep breaths in between each word.

"That's not it baby we can't find him. He disappeared after what he did to you" mom said.

"You'll…find…him" I gasped.

"What if we don't" dad asked.

"then…I'll be stuck…you…look after my babies…please…make sure…they…know…I love them…tell Cassidy…its okay…to cry"

"No…we will get you back don't talk like that baby" mom said wiping the tears off my face.

"**If **I get back…I am going to…get rid…of every…evil son of a…bitch…I can" I said my voice cracking.

"Shh baby its okay we're going to get you back…then we'll talk about this thing again" mom said.

"No…I'm doing it mom…not you…not dad…ME" I yelled.

Bad idea I was now gasping for breath I could hear mom and dad's voices getting farther and farther away

"I…love you" I gasped out.

That was the last thing I wanted to say to my family and not knowing if this was it or not I said it.

I have given lots of thought to how I want to die. Heck I've seen many ways to my end already, but the only logical way I could think of was dying in the place of the ones I love, and dying to make the world a better place for my children and the future seemed to be a pretty good one too.

One thing I regret now is that I didn't get to hug my Cassidy, my babies, Chris or Dean Goodbye. They won't be in the reality I wake up too.

I will pretty much be dead to the world again.

The only time I thought about death was when I felt like it was close and this time…it felt like I was looking it right in the eye.

* * *

**R&R please and thank you to those who do :P :D **

**XOXO**


	52. Numb

**Chapter 52: The Numbness**

* * *

I opened my eyes with a gasp trying to sit up a little to fast but I couldn't someone's arms where around me.

I looked up and it was Kenny, my perfect Kenny, well not really mine yet but still it was him.

He looked down when I gasped I couldn't tell where we were going but I knew where ever it was he was carrying me to it.

"Prue your awake I'm so glad, I thought you were never going to open your eyes, I panicked when I saw you sinking to the ground I didn't now what to do…so I picked you up…you are way too light to be 16 by the way…I'm taking you to the hospital" Kenny said as he continued to carry me to the hospital apparently.

"Which one" I asked hoarsely still tense in his arms.

"P.P.H.T" he said I relaxed a little bit knowing I was going to see my Greg.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk" I said after a couple blocks of silence I was feeling okay, yeah it hurt like hell but Kenny didn't know me right now and I could see it in his eyes that he was uncomfortable.

"No…you can't, you could barely stand we're just about there anyways" he said right a way.

"Let me down" I said keeping my voice strong.

"No" was all he said as he concentrated a little too much on walking.

He was the only one who was more stubborn then me, well he tried to be anyways and I never could resist those eyes with his smile.

I mumbled many things under my breath while I pretended to be angry mostly that I can walk by myself and that I didn't need his help.

"Okay we're here…is there anyone you wanted me to call?" he asked as soon as the building came into sight.

I was thinking he should call my parents but I wasn't ready for them to know in this time yet they were both too happy for me to ruin it.

Then I thought Aunt Prue would be a good choice because she can keep secrets better then my other two aunts…but in this time since I had no magic I hadn't brought her back to life, she had died just how she was afraid to…she drowned just like grandma Patty.

And when I started thinking of grandma I of course thought of Grams, she had still just died of a heart attack, falling down the stairs, in the other time I thought that ironic I mean she was this super powerful witch and she died of the most ordinary death, a heart attack.

Okay I got of topic I needed someone to come get me…I of course thought through every other person I could get to but it all ended with more attention, I still can't really remember what happened that horrible night but until** I** knew what happened I didn't want anyone else to.

Then I finally remembered the other thing I did this day long ago, I got back in contact with my sister so I figured I could try in this time and hopefully it wont end up in a fight like the magical time (I chose just to call it that because I was getting myself confused when I talked about it)

"My sister…Kim…" I said not really paying attention anymore but I was already in a hospital bed with doctors around me that I didn't put faces to.

"Kimberly Brock" I added knowing he just wouldn't know who Kim was.

"Okay I guess I'll see you some time" Kenny said awkwardly walking out of the room that I couldn't remember being brought into.

"Hello…Ms." I heard one of the doctors without a face said I looked to him, seeing right through his face again though.

"What happened?" he asked I wished Kenny stayed so he could talk to these strangers.

I frowned trying to see his facial features so I could know who the hell this guy is.

"Greg…? House" I asked frowning even deeper. I knew this wasn't my Greg it wasn't his voice.

"What about him?" the doctor asked this time I recognised the voice and even more I recognised the accent.

"Chase?" I asked turning to the voice and I saw him he looked a lot younger then I remembered.

"What's your name?" he asked lightly pushing the unknown doctor out of the way.

"Prue…Prue Halliwell" I said happier now that there was a familiar face in the room.

"Halliwell" he asked frowning for a second trying to remember the name, I knew he would because he had read every one of House's old case files with my mothers right at the bottom.

"How old are you?" he asked I also knew he was seeing if I was the baby girl born to the 16 year old patient, listed among the many pages of information they had gotten from my vulnerable sick mother.

"16" I said after lots of thought.

"Halliwell" he said again to himself.

"Yes that is my last name now can I please see Greg?" I asked getting impatient.

"I knew it…" he said right after me. I knew it also said in the file that she was sarcastic and pushy, and many other things House was very interested in my mom so her file was pretty big.

"Yes your right…now back to my problem I didn't just come for a visit" I said pointing around my body. I really was impatient now it was starting to hurt again really lots.

"What happened?" he repeated the first unknown doctors question.

"I...my…I can't remember" I finally said I wasn't sure what to say besides "I was raped" it was getting old for me well to me it was over 7 years to me, I was still working on remembering it exactly because knowing House he's going to want every detail.

"What's the matter then?" he asked a much simpler question.

"I've got lots of…cuts on me…everywhere…and…" I said biting on my lip.

"And" the other doctor who still didn't leave yet, I was getting annoyed that I couldn't see his face I also didn't get why I couldn't, I guess I was just blocking out the people I didn't know and didn't really want to see.

I took a deep breath the cold air filling my lungs that was when I felt everything else… all the pain, everywhere, much worse then anything I've ever felt.

Then I heard Chase calling my name but it sounded like he was far away, like I was falling down a never ending hole and he was at the top shouting for me.

Then everything went numb, I couldn't feel the pain anymore I just sat there staring off past Chase and the unknown doctor.

It was like someone just flipped a switch and I went into robot mode, I didn't talk, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I just sat there. I was aware that I was just sitting there but I liked the numbness I didn't want to feel the pain.

Time went by faster then I thought it would but still no sign of my sister, I figured it was a good thing then when she did come I could talk to her if I was able to pull myself out of the numbness and survive the pain but only time will tell, if I am able to then I'm just going to ask her to bring me home, I didn't want to be here now I just wanted them to make me good enough to get there.

I tuned out the voices I didn't want to hear like the unknown doctor who went away after House came; I of course listed to every word my godfather had said.

* * *


	53. Everything

**Chapter 53: Everything**

* * *

I just lay there listening to them try to find out what was wrong with me.

House didn't acknowledge who I was he just gave his team orders for some tests but then on the last one for Cameron he didn't just shoot it out like the other ones, he couldn't, because if he was right…then he didn't keep his promise.

He finally spat out the words "rape kit".

"People don't just shut down without a reason. Most people it's to hide from the pain and to get away from the horrible things in life" House said then he walked away without another thing to say.

"Do you really think someone could do… that to this poor little girl?" Cameron asked.

"Look at her Cameron…look past the cuts and bruises…she's beautiful…if a stranger had tried to do this to her she would have gotten away…someone she knew did this" Forman said in a tone had never heard from him before- Love and anger, but the anger was not for me like it always seemed to be…it was for David the one who did this to me.

"How can you be sure?" Chase asked.

"…I knew her mother… we were friends in High school, and besides me she had only on other friend, Justin Harper…she was like my little sister even though we were both the same age she was very small for her age…just like her" Forman said I knew he was looking at me but I couldn't bring myself out of the numbness to even acknowledge it, it was just another thing on my shoulders to know the truth about Forman. I tried blocking his voice out I didn't want to hear the rest of the story but of course something else in me clung to every word he was saying.

"I knew her since grade school then beginning of high school Justin came along. We were always together the three of us, everyone thought Piper was just little and weak but man that girl had one nasty temper and she could beat me and Justin if she wanted but she would never hurt anyone she knew." Forman said and I saw what he meant he thought I was just like my mom, which I was.

"But on her 16th birthday her sisters took her out and gave her a whole big make-over, Piper called me to go over and save her but I said "what was the harm? You'll still be our Piper just let your sisters do their thing so they'll leave you alone for once" after I had said it I regretted it because she wasn't our Piper anymore, she was a cold hearted Barbie doll. She never talked to me or Justin again and then she just all together stopped coming to school" he stopped and sighed sadly.

"What happened to her?" Cameron asked now curios.

"She happed to her" Forman replied I could sense the anger in his words this time it really was directed at me.

"I went over to see if she was okay because I still saw Phoebe and Prue at school I always asked them if she was alright but everyday they would just answer, yes she is fine. I got irritated with that, the first couple months her sisters kept me away.

"When I saw her she was absolutely not the same girl I had known, she wasn't even the Barbie doll… she was so much worse, looking back I even wish she just stayed the Barbie doll. She looked just like this, her eyes were dead, she barely moved, and there was a slight bump on her stomach…I tried talking to her, she kept saying she was sorry and she didn't know. I went to see her almost everyday it was strange it was like I was the only one besides her grandmother who saw her pregnant, her sisters just pretended she was still the old Piper and ignored her."

"Then one day I asked her if she was ever going back to school she of course said no, said her Grams was enrolling her in home school for a couple years she told me not to come and see her so much anymore. So I listened I went to see her every other month at the most, one month I got the biggest surprise, she wasn't there…I had asked her older sister Prue where she was…she had gotten Aurora fever and was at the hospital…this hospital, I just made it there after House had delivered the baby, I will never forget the first time I saw her, she was beautiful, an angel, her brown hair, button nose, everything about her screamed Halliwell, everything except her eyes, her big blue eyes looking around so curious about the world she was just born into. If you saw that little baby…you couldn't help but love her."

"I did for about a second and then…Piper wasn't making it the baby had torn something on the way out and she was loosing lots of blood…with the Aurora fever she just about didn't make it. Then the last straw for me was that…Piper loved that little monster she kept the baby for a little over a year, I never saw her again since that day in the hospital… I refused to see Piper while she had that thing, and I heard she gave the baby up but I still didn't repair our friendship" Forman said completely emotionless at the end.

So this was why he hated me so much, I took mom away from him, it must be hard to look at me I look so much like her and right now I'm all beaten up and broken he probably can't help but see mom lying here instead of me.

"What is her name?" Cameron asked.

"Prue…Pruedence Melinda Halliwell" Chase replied.

"16 years old…" Cameron faded out, everything was quiet, now **everything** went totally numb and… I liked it.

I didn't have to think about anything, I didn't have to feel anything, and I didn't care

If I never woke up from this I would be perfectly fine. at first i had fought the numbness... and now...i let it take over me.

Every single burden I carried on my shoulders, I pushed off, I shoved **everything** out of my head, **everything**, my mother, my father, my children, **everything**.

* * *

**Hey People you know what to do! Just hit that green button there and tell me what you think :P next chappie soon…I hope... I still have to figure out a way to bring Prue back from this….any ideas PLEASE tell me :P :D**

**XOXO **


	54. Still needed him!

**Chapter 54: I still needed him!**

* * *

While I let the numbness control me I found something else out…I found out that just like when I was unconscious my spirit or whatever went to the real magical time but with my eyes still open this time I was able to see both worlds.

A couple weeks had went by in magic time so I was already at PPHT I was able to see how much time went by differently in the two separate realities.

In magic time just about a whole day went by and in this time barely a minute.

I saw mom, dad, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, Cassidy they all came sometime this morning I think anyways the sun had just came up.

But I never saw Dean or the babies until late that night I forced myself to listen to what he was saying as much as I could, it hurt to do things like that even more then it did when I was talking to mom and dad.

"Hey babe" Dean said kissing my forehead, he didn't sound the same and for some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"I'm going to make it all better…I promise….**you** are going to see our children grow up" I didn't like the way he said it.

"I am going to kill the trickster no matter what…and then…I'm going to make it my mission to hunt every single son of bitch out there that could hurt you or the kids" he said and I could tell he wasn't going to come back he was never going to come back.

He was leaving me…I told him before that no matter what. He can never leave me. No matter what he promised and now here he was signing his death certificate.

As if to make it easier for him to leave "I'm not coming back…I don't love you…I never did" he choked out.

He stood there frozen at the side of my bed with his hand over mine.

"Good-bye Prue" he said kissing my forehead one more time and placing a not on my side table turning and walking out the sliding glass door, he closed it and looked back at me I wasn't sure what emotion I saw in his eyes I couldn't make it out before he turned and just about ran out.

I could feel my breathing get fast, I could feel the pain in my heart, it was taking over the numbness but not in the body I expected it to… I felt my eyes close to the other reality.

The pain was unbearable I gave a loud scream as I tried to open my eyes and get up to run after him.

I was angry, how could he think I could live without him? In a coma or not I still needed him!

I sat up fast snapping my eyes open sweat rolling down my face I looked around and saw Ally and Chase by the door looking at me shocked they had some things in their hands medicine I think I didn't really pay attention to that I just needed to get to Dean who was probably on the highway by now.

It felt like my head was going to explode I needed to get out of here.

"Prue" Ally choked out dropping her stuff.

"Lay back down" Chase said walking over to me trying to gently push me back to the bed but I stayed sitting erect.

My breathing was out of control it almost hurt but nothing would hurt more then the feeling of my heart breaking again.

"No" I growled yes I growled it.

I squeezed my eyes shut to the pain and I was trying to think of a way to stop Dean or at least slow him down enough for me to catch up to him.

It took me a whole half a second to think of it I pulled the magic from deep inside me and concentrated on what I wanted.

I ignored Chase's and Ally's attempts to lay me down.

I could see dean in his car driving keeping his tears in I knew a way to get them out and then I heard it.

I had done it I made the song play.

Now I originally wrote the song for Andy when he left me but right now it was so much more necessary for this.

"**Did you check the tires?  
Put gas in the car?  
I don't think you'll need too much  
Cause you ain't gonna get that far**

Did you pack the good times?  
Don't forget a map  
Just in case the route you take  
Isn't there to take you back

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better

When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this  
No, you won't find this

There's once in a lifetime  
And there's once in a while  
And the difference between the two  
Is about a million miles

Oh, you might get lucky  
While the moon is looking on  
But in the truth of the morning  
The stars will be long gone

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better

When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better

When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
Oh, in the end it's me you're gonna miss  
Cause you won't find this  
Oh, you won't find this"

Just as I had intended he pulled over I knew he recognized my voice and was know stuck frozen in the car not knowing what to do.

I opened my eyes again T.K. Chase and Ally out of the way while I froze them also I got up magically putting clothes on myself and I ran.

I didn't care about the speed right now I would see later if it was a new power, because I know I cant run this fast, not at the speed of light.

Half way there I only just realized I never put any shoes on or socks my feet were sore and bloody from running on the rocks, road, and god only knows what else.

**

* * *

**


	55. Doesn't hurt

**Chapter 55: Doesn't hurt**

* * *

It felt like only seconds had gone by since I had left the hospital I saw the black impala sitting on the shoulder I slowed down to normal human speed.

Then I all together stopped I didn't know how to approach him I was still angry but I didn't want to scare him.

So I just "DEAN" yelled a few feet away from the back of the car.  
He turned and saw me for a while he just stared not daring to look away in fear I would disappear.

Now that I had all my powers back every single one of them was on overdrive so my guess was the Chase and Ally were still frozen which was a really good thing I think my telekinetic was also on overdrive at that time.

I walked a little bit forward to let him know I was real we were looking each other in the eye then he nodded and got out of the car.

He kept his distance from me sensing my anger.

"How dare you" I said shaking my head.

"Look Prue I was only doing this to save you…how was I to know you would wake up as soon as I left?" he asked.

"You promised! You promised me you would never leave! No matter what! You said no matter what!" I yelled letting everything out tears staining my face.

"You left Dean! You left our children! What if I never woke up huh? You would have left them without both their parents! A letter is not good enough for them Dean they need you just as much I do! I don't care if your intentions were good! You can never leave me! I need you! Never say those things to me ever again, I can't handle it, I need you" I said a complete and total wreak by the end all my anger forgotten.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, I buried my face into his chest and inhaled I had forgotten how good he smelled my subconscious had not done him justice.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said I could feel his sweet breath on my hair.

"You can't say those things to me…you just can't…we can never be apart" I said into his chest but I know he heard.

"I'm so sorry" he said kissing the top of me head I always just left his thoughts alone but the fact that I was also able to do that, block things out, I figured it was another power.

"I'm just glad to be back in your arms" I said looking up to him.

He looked down at me and it was just like it was that first time in my hotel room I leaned up as far as I could and he leaned the rest our lips met and we kissed with every ounce of passion we had bottled up.

Every one of my worries flew out of my head and I concentrated on breathing, in and out, in and out.

The fact that no one else ever made me feel this way not even Kenny let me know for sure Dean was my soul mate, the one person in the whole world that can make me smile when I'm sad, who can calm me when I'm mad, and the one who I was undoubtedly and irresistibly in love with.

Once we absolutely needed oxygen we broke apart very reluctantly only long enough for a quick breath I barely remembered how before Deans lips came crashing down on mine again.

"I love you" he said our lips apart with his forehead against mine.

Those words just about made my heart jump out of my chest it was thumping so out of control I was scared it would.

My guess was Dean felt it too because he was looking at me with his cheeky crooker smile.

"When am I ever going to get any good at this? When will my heart stop trying to jump out of my chest every time you touch me and tell me you love me?" I asked smiling up at him.

"I hope never" was his cheeky answer to go with his smile.

"Jerk" I said hitting his arm.

He snickered a little bit until saying "bitch".

I looked up at his my mouth hung open waiting for him to explain.

"Sam use to always call me that and I would call him a bitch" he said smiling at the memory.

"oh okay" I said not sure if I should still get mad at him for calling me a bitch but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just leaned back into him wrapping my arms around his waist.

We stood there for a while but then Dean looked around and then at me he noticed I had no shoes on and my feet were bloody and very dirty.

"What the hell did you do walk across broken glass before you came here?" he asked moving back at me more to get a better look at me feet.

"No…I ran…very, very fast here…I wasn't paying attention to what I stepped on" I said looking down to my feet too they were worse then I thought.

"Don't they hurt?" he asked moving forward again to catch me if I fell.

"I can't feel it" I said frowning now, I should feel something, but the only thing I felt was happiness and love now that I was with Dean.

"I think you should get off your feet…we don't know what's the matter…you should be feelin' something" Dean said lifting me up and going over to the passenger side opening the door all the while holding me he sat me in the car being careful not to hit my head on the top.

He went to the trunk and got out a bag I'd never seen before and came back to me.

We went through the bag taking out a first aid kit.

"Dean it really doesn't hurt" I said but he continued he took out gauze and antibacterial stuff.

He poured some on a piece of cloth he also pulled out of the bag and started to rub down my feet after all the dirt and blood was off it didn't look that bad just a few cuts and things that got lodged in my foot from all the running.

"It's not that bad" I said looking at Dean I couldn't quite read his face.

"Well its bad enough that you should be in severe pain right now Prue" he grumbled.

"But I'm not so why don't we just go back to town and I don't know do something" I said my powers still on overdrive it was making me restless.

"Just a minute I'm almost done" he said then he started wrapping the gauze around my foot when he was done with one he moved on to the next one.

"How am I supposed to walk with these around my feet?" I asked annoyed as he drove us back to the hospital apparently I had to go back, I guess almost 7 months in there wasn't enough for him.

"Your not going to walk" he answered the tone in his voice made it final but I of course didn't listen to it.

"Dean I'm not going to let you carry me if I can walk I will" I said turning on the radio full blast so he could argue anymore, I bobbed my head to the music and opened the window to let the nice cool night air fill the car.

* * *


	56. HonkyDory

**Chapter 56:"Hunky-dory"**

* * *

Dean parked the car and I quickly got out and started walking before he came around and tried to carry me.

But he didn't have a whole bunch of bandages on his feet so he caught up to me only a few steps away.

"Hey you are not going to be walking okay…we have no idea why you can't feel" He said moving towards me with his arms open.

"I can feel Dean I just can't feel the pain" I said grabbing his arms and forcing them back to his side, I grabbed his hand and started walking again, I guess he knew I wouldn't change my mind because he started walking too.

We got to the door and since they were automatic I just kept walking, I walked right inside but Dean didn't he had stopped when the door didn't open I looked back and he still held my hand, my arm was going right through the door.

"What the hell" I said then I walked through the door again.

"Why won't it open?" I asked.

"It's frozen" Dean answered.

"How do you know?" I asked looking up at him.

"Look" was all he said and I did he was right it was frozen along with everything else all the nurses, doctors, patience, and even the birds outside.

"I can't freeze…my power isn't this strong…only a couple rooms" I mumbled clutching Dean's arm.

I had just got back I can't handle all my powers getting an upgrade right now and I really can't handle any new ones.

"Unfreeze it…its okay" Dean said taking my hand off his arm.

"No…I have to go back to my room…Chase and Ally… I used my powers on them…if I don't go…they could die…I think I flung them to hard" I said making the hand movement of my T.k.

"Okay well you go and I'll wait here until everything is… thawed out" Dean said leaning against the pillar I smacked his arm playfully.

"Can I run it will go faster" I asked.

"I guess so since you can't feel it" he said reluctantly.

I turned and ran with my eyes closed it was weird that I was able to go through things I wasn't used to it yet.

When I opened my eyes I was outside my room I walked in and Chase and Ally were in the same position they were when I left.

"This had better work" I huffed as I climbed back into bed I had one hand unfreeze them and the other very lightly T.k. them back carefully to were they were.

"Prue its okay everything is fine" Ally said.

"Just lay back its okay" Chase said softer seeing that I was calmer now.

I listened to what he said and a couple minutes later Dean walked in.

I was starting to feel a little woozy I was guessing from what Chase put in me, I didn't bother to ask what it was.

"Is she okay" Dean asked.

"Hunky-dory" I said it sounded like I was drunk.

"What did you give her?" Dean asked.

"Sedative" Chase answered.

"Her body's just fighting it, it should start working in a few more minutes" Ally answered.

"So she wakes up and you guys put her back to sleep? Oh you just wait 'til Piper hears about this" came a voice from the door, it was House.

"We had to she was freaking out" Chase answered I looked over at House and he walked over to me.

"Hey Kid don't you ever go into a coma again it scared the life out of me" he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it a couple times.

"Not planning to" I smiled drunkenly.

"Good now get some rest" he said leaning down kissing my forehead then he was gone again.

"Can I go home tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll see" Chase said emotionlessly because Dean had sat with me on the bed and I was leaned up against him.

"Do you want me to call your family and tell them you're awake?" Ally asked.

"No…if I can go home tomorrow I want to surprise them" I said smiling up at Dean.

"Okay well get some rest then and we'll see how you are in the morning" Ally said and she and Chase left.

"Hey Dean-y tell me what our kids are like" I said snuggling into him.

"Well their…special" he hesitated on the word special.

"Well of course they are they're Halliwell's" I said sobering up a little nothing could stop me from worrying about my children.

"Not just Halliwell special…I can't really explain it without you seeing it…they're all perfect though, Cassidy has started grade 6 they had moved her up three grades a couple months ago I guess she's got her mommy's brains, they never would have done it if your aunt hadn't caught Cass doing Chris's homework one night, boy you should have heard your mother you probably able to all the way in Wisconsin, she was getting mad at him for lettin' Cass do his homework, we were all wonderin' why Chrissie's grades had approved so much we were all real proud of him and here he was just doing half the work. Anyways so the school had this big staff meeting or whatever and decided to move Cass into Grade 6 and see how she does in there, she's in the same class room as Chris is as it's a 6, 7 class, Cass is in the same grade as Patty, Elizabeth was a little mad because that made her in the youngest grade she said she didn't want her "niece" in the grade above her. She cheered up a bit when your mom told her it was okay because Cass would probably be graduating high school before or at the same time as Chris, she was happy because she got to see that look on Christopher's face when he heard it." Dean said bathing in all his proud father-ness.

He looked down to me once he felt my breathing slow I loved listening to him talk about Cassidy it made it hard to believe he wasn't really her father, he spoke so high of her, and the look in his eyes when he did it just amazed me.

"Goodnight" he said kissing the top on my head.

* * *

**Hey people sorry it took so long i had to go without internet for most of the week :O anyways as always PLEASE reveiw...if you've made it this far...if your reading this i pretty much know your reading the story so all you have to do to complete this whole thing is review lol :P :D**

**XOXO**


	57. Home?

**Chapter 57: Home?**

* * *

He didn't sleep at all that night from what I could tell the next morning, he was too scared that I wouldn't wake up, but I did, I cracked my eye lids open around 8 that morning to find Dean sitting in the same position he was last night, just watching me sleep.

"Morning beautiful" he said moving a couple straw strands of hair out of my face.

I yawned and stretched then I wrapped my arms around Dean who still had his arm around me.

"You could have slept too" I said turning my head and kissing his chest.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were going to wake up…can't be too careful" he said putting his hand under my chin and lifting my face up to his, he smiled like he always did and kissed me.

Some one cleared their throat as they walked in "hey this is a hospital not a hotel" Ally said.

"Says you" I smiled as we broke apart.

"No says the board of directory…and Cuddy" Cameron said as she checked all the machines I was now hooked to.

"You think I listen to Cuddy?" I smirked.

"Nope but if you want to go home today you should" Ally smirked back.

"Mean-y" I mumbled folding my arms across my chest.

"Baby" she said back.

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom?" I asked when she stopped me from getting up.

She hesitated but then let me up Dean helped me walk just for show, I didn't need him, but I had to look like I was still recovering.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, I had told Dean just to wait outside, and that I was able to handle the next part by myself.

I walked over to the mirror; I looked awful, in a sense. My hair was sort of all over the place, I was too skinny again, and my hair was just a bit past my shoulders now, all the blonde was out of it they must have cut it while I was in a coma.

I touched my hollow cheek, traced my cheek bone, I stared at the woman in the mirror I didn't recognize.

I walked out of the bathroom in a daze.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"Nothing…I just realized what 6 months of sleep could do to you" I said still dazed I walked over and sat on the bed and Dean kneeled in front of me.

"I think you look great" Dean with his sideways smile.

"Look at me Dean…I don't want my kids seeing me like this" I said patting my cheeks and grabbing my hair.

"You look better then you have in months I'm sure they won't mind" he said taking my hand out of my hair and kissing it.

"…Dean I've missed the most important part of our kids lives…I don't know them" I said.

"Yes you do…you probably know them better then anybody…you're their mother Prue no matter what they will always love you…it doesn't matter if you missed the first 6 months of their lives" Dean said.

"Where'd Cameron go?" I asked changing the subject, no matter what he says I will worry, my babies are already 6 months old, they've already become use to the people around them which did not include me.

"She went to get a House and Cuddy to show them you're better so that we can go" Dean said getting up and sitting beside me.

"So…where were we?" I asked as I stood up and stood in front of him I slowly straddled him.

"I believe right here" Dean smiled his eyes filling with lust.

I leaned down and kissed him hard and if it were possible it got more out of our control.

I started rubbing myself on his crotch which was visibly erect now.

Our curtains were still closed from last night which I was really grateful for when I felt Deans hand go in to my shirt.

His touch sent shivers down my spine and made my toes curl as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

Of course just when it was getting good I heard the curtain get yanked back and House clearing his throat and limp towards us, he pulled me off Dean and to his side. For a cripple he was pretty strong.

"I know you two are happy to be together again but can you be a little discreet here we are in a hospital you know…and I would rather you not do that in front of me" House said giving Dean a glare.

"Greg it was just getting good" I whined flopping my arms across my chest.

"Nice Prue nice…I've never wanted you more" Dean said smirking at the way I was acting.

I sighed and went to sit back on the bed right in the middle with my legs crossed.

I was looked down at my legs while they were talking, I had blocked out everyone's thoughts in the room and I guess their voices because it sounded like they weren't even there.

I noticed how skinny I was again, it looked like my legs couldn't even hold me up but they did some how…my arms were a little worse but I was alive and that was all that mattered, i also noticed that my feet weren't bandages anymore and that all the cuts and stuff were gone...Dean must have called Sam last night and got him to heal me... that was my explanation and i was sticking to it.

I felt some one nudging me and looked up it was Dean I guess they were talking about letting me out or not.

"What" I asked putting down my shield.

"How are you feeling?' Cuddy asked.

"I feel fine…I want to go home…I'll feel even better once I'm home" I mumbled but I knew they all could hear me.

"Alright…you'll need to sign a release go form" Cuddy said walking out.

I got a lot happier now that I knew I was going to see my babies, but then came the daunting realization that I didn't know them…I didn't know my own children…I was afraid they wouldn't like me, or worse I wouldn't now what to do with them.

* * *


	58. Info

**Chapter 58: Info**

* * *

So here we were, Dean and I, sitting in his car that I still wasn't use to.

Its hard to believe that only a little over a year ago him and I were working on a movie together, just starting our love life together, and now here we are, three children, and more in love then we've ever been in our lives.

I still couldn't fight the feeling that I didn't know my kids at all, what if they didn't like me? That was not a completely impossible conclusion, but I have to hope that everything would be okay.

Like I have said before I, like my mom, have panic attacks, it gets hard to breath, I can't hold myself up, but I will not have one today…no…not when I'm going to see my kids again.

"How you doing" Dean asked taking my hand in his as he drove one-handily.

"Scarred…but happy" I answered smiling over to him.

"Don't be…they're great kids Prue…they ask about you everyday…" Dean said and then he winced like there was something he didn't want me to know.

I went over his words in my head a couple times until I caught his little slip.

"Wait…they** ask **about me? They're only 6 months old" I gapped staring at him.

"Well…I was going to wait till you saw it for yourself…but…" he said not knowing what to say.

"Saw what Dean, what's the matter with my babies?" I asked getting defensive again.

"nothing's **wrong **with them…its just…they don't look like they're 6 months old…and…they're too smart to be that age…I don't know okay your mom knows more about it…she can explain it better anyways" Dean said frustrated it was easy to tell he didn't like whatever it was.

"What do you mean they don't look 6 months old?" I asked carefully.

"They look…they look like they're 3 or 4…House said about 3 ½ last time we checked…which was last week." Dean said.

"Both John and Molly" I asked not caring if they told House what we were, as long as my kids were okay I didn't care who knew what we were.

"Yeah…well Molly's still a little small but she's got the brain capacity of a 3 year old. John just looks like a normal 3 year old. Their powers…are really different" he added.

"Different?" I asked.

"yeah well Molly's freezing is normal but Johns visions are different then your aunts…he doesn't close his eyes when he has them…he just spaces out…they can both talk…very good for their age, or I mean the age they look…but they don't like using words…um well from what Johns explained, he can let people read his mind all he has to do is touch them…and Molly she can read everyone else's mind, they have this sort of telepathy thing between them so Molly just gets John to do all the communication…and another thing we've found out…they don't sleep as much as they should" he said frowning and clenching his teeth at everything he had just said, yep he really didn't like any of this.

He chuckled a little bit and I looked back up to him, his expression was amusing.

"We found that the hard way on the first night back" he said smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"What do they look like?" I asked wanting to keep him talking while he was happy.

"perfect…Molly is the most adorable little girl ever…her hair is a little past her shoulders now, still as black as ever, it falls around her shoulders in curls, well it's a little more wavy now, her eyes are sort of green/blue now, a mix between mine and yours, little button nose, both of them are still pale, but Molly's cheeks have a rosy undertone. John is a little different one I never know what his hair is going to be like when I see him, your aunts like to play with his hair, you mother told them they could absolutely never ever do anything to Molly's cute curls, but she forgot to say Johns also, you'll see when you see him," Dean said pausing for me to take in what he had said.

"Phoebe and Paige" I asked.

"yep, John is losing his baby-ness a little faster then Molly, his eyes are more green, last I checked he had straight black hair about the length Chris's was the last time you saw him" Dean said.

The way he talked about them it was clear he favoured Molly more, I don't mean to make him sound like a bad dad because he really isn't, he is the best dad ever, but Molly was his youngest it was natural for him to feel that for her.

"Who's all staying at the manner?" I asked keeping the silence as far away as possible, if it was silent then we both had time to think and I didn't want to right now, I just wanted to make it through.

"well your mom and dad or course, your aunt Prue moved out, she said something about Kara needing more space now that she was older, but Cassidy moved with her, she got really attached to K so your mom just let her live with Prue, so your aunt Paige moved in with El and Henry, Chris and Elizabeth share a room, the twins share a room, Paige and Henry, mom and dad, so there is one room left for us. All of your aunts are over at the house all the time, they might as well live there" Dean said mumbling the last part.

I laughed; I could just picture Dean, my big burly man living in a house full of women.

"They even sleep over all the time, but I can't blame them, our kids are so cute, they were never put down for the first couple months, someone was always carrying them, even when they slept. John started complaining though and since so far they had gotten pretty much everything they wanted, that your mom would let them have of course, we let them down." Dean said smiling proudly now for his son.

I stopped talking and tried to picture the little angles in my mind, focusing on how they looked and not who they were.

* * *

PLease REVEIW!!! :P :D  
XOXO


	59. Shock

**Chapter 59: Shock to all**

* * *

Soon we were at the house; it looked exactly the same, just as intimidating as the first time a saw it, I slowly got out of car as Dean came around to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked standing mere inches from me, he sweet breath fanned across my face as he spoke.

My heart fluttered at his closeness, it took everything in me to control myself, so all I did was nod.

"How about you wait out here…I'll see what's going on today" Dean said saying the last part under his breath.

He held my hand until we got to the front porch, there he let go and walked in leaving the door open just enough that I could see in a little bit and hear well enough.

I heard my aunts run up stairs giggling and my mom (I was guessing) walk into the living room.

"Oh my god…Phoebe Paige!" she yelled.

"Get you butts down here right now!" she yelled louder.

My inner nature was too strong and I walked forward and pushed the door open more, just enough for my tiny body to get through and quietly walked to just before I was able to be seen, I looked around the corner and there she was, my mother, she had aged quite a bit since the last time I saw her, she had more gray in her hair and a little more wrinkles, but she was still beautiful.

The one big thing I noticed though was that she was carrying a boy, a little boy with green eyes and black hair.

Though the hair wasn't what Dean had said it was, this little boy was stunning, he was too beautiful for his age I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Agh your mean old aunts they never leave your hair alone" mom said fussing with his now shorter spiky black hair.

The boy just giggled at his grandmothers attempt to fix his hair and then he looked over to me as if sensing I was there, I was lost in his intense green eyes, he just kept staring at me when mom went to go stand by the stairs to yell at my aunts, now carrying the little boy on her hip.

Soon Dean came down dragging the two of my aunts with him all the while carrying a little girl.

And I say little because she was tiny; she looked like a doll in Deans arms. Unmoving except her eyes

Like he had said they were blue/green they were staring at her brother for a while and then flickered to me.

I couldn't stop looking at them, they were extraordinarily beautiful.

Molly's black hair flowing freely around her shoulders in curls, and Johns black hair messy now but still perfect, it looked like his hair naturally went like that.

John reached his little hand up and touched my mom's cheek while he looked at me longingly.

"How's Prue…? John wants to know" she said after here eyes returned to earth.

"Um well…much better" Dean said handing Molly to Phoebe.

Now I see what he meant by not ever putting them down, they were just handed from person to person.

"I think you should send Cole to bring Cassidy over" Dean said.

"Why what happened?" mom asked in a panicky tone.

"Something good…why don't you guys go into the kitchen and get something to eat…can one of you bring Chris and El down here?" the last one directed on my aunts.

"Sure" Paige said then she runs back up stairs.

"I'll be right back…I just got to go get something from the car" Dean said then he watched until everyone had gone into the kitchen then he turned, I ran back outside using my power or what ever it was to get me out faster.

Seconds later Dean walked back out of the door and looked down to me, I had quickly sat down on the stairs and looked innocently up to him.

"Come on" was all he said bending over and lifting me up which wasn't a hard task to do at the moment.

I didn't say anything as a fallowed him into the house, I was able to feel who was there my mom, my aunts, Chris, El, and my two babies, and before we got to the kitchen I felt dad shimmer in with Cassidy.

I froze just on the other side of the kitchen door and looked at Dean all my worry and concern plain on my face.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead softly then opened the door just enough for him to poke his head through.

"This is going to come as a shock to all of you" he said then pushed the door the rest of the way and…we walked through.

* * *

**hey everyone likey? well i hope so...lol. PLEASE review...might be one more chapter...i'm not sure how to end now...its been going on tooo long LOL....anyways just tell me what you think... i like to know what people are thinking it makes me feel special lol :P :D**

**XOXO**


	60. Life Went On

**Chapter 60: Life went on…for me**

* * *

My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, daughter of Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner, sister to Christopher Perry Halliwell, and Kimberly and Mathew Brock, mother of Cassidy Piper Marie Halliwell, John Turner Halliwell, and Molly Kimberly Payton Halliwell, wife to Dean Winchester.

I am all these and more, though I exceed my names by far the ones that mean the most to me are the ones I say to be- daughter, wife, mother, sister, niece, these I put above all others- most powerful being ever to walk the earth, witch/demon, the one person with the ability to rid the world of demons, evil, and any other supernatural bad ass.

Leave it to me to ruin a perfectly good life story, though my life hasn't always been this good, of course not; bad luck seemed to just fallow me where ever I went.

Everything right from the begin, I was put up for adoption after just a year with my rightful mother, of course I didn't remember that, everything was fine until a was 16 and my adoptive parents died, I was left in the care of my abusive boyfriend, who did in fact rape me on the day I had finally found my real birth parents, he could have wrote a book on who to ruin someone's perfect day, I will not speak more about him, but no matter how long I live, or how good my life is now, I will not forget what he did to me, even more what he did to my baby.

I would have had 4 children, two boys and two girls, Cassidy, Molly, John, and Parker.

My precious baby who didn't even get to take his first breath, I had picked that name, Parker, because I just had to believe that it wasn't john at the time.

I had a vision of what he would have looked like; he would have had his daddy's eyes, reddish brown hair, slightly curly, always smiling.

We buried him in New York, for Brian, in the graveyard just on the outside of the city, Parker Smith Halliwell.

Everything else in my life now seems pointless, every other struggle I went through, is nothing compared to what I know awaits me, knowing that I won't be here that much longer.

I had decided after seeing my beautiful children again that I would wait a few years until I killed myself getting rid of all the demons, well I was more forced into it because when I saw them it had made my desire to make the world perfect for them even more.

I am a mother, a mother who is able to make the world perfect for her children, but am forced to wait.

I can not bring myself to regret this decision, though I may not like it, I get to spend time with my children, time that is going by too fast.

My two youngest children are not like any others, they age 4 years in one year.

So when they were 1 they looked 4 years old, they are now 3 so they look 7.

This is a result to the poison that "demon" or whatever the hell he was made them drink (his blood).

My oldest is 9 she is already so stunningly gorgeous it's amazing she's mine, her eyes are a deep chocolate now more like my mom's then her father's, she had asked if she could get a hair cut so I let her and now she has above shoulder length brown silky hair, my little prince is a 3 year old stuck in a 7 year old body, they have the brain capacity of a 7 year old and the body but its easy to tell they aren't really that age, my Johnny is a strong little man, he's just like his daddy, he lost all his babyness before he was even 1, he has a strong looking face, emerald green eyes, perfect in everyway, not to sound so cheesy but that's what he is, both him and Molly.

Little miss Molly, she's small, tiny, almost pixie looking, below shoulder black curly hair, her eyes are more blue then green now, sweet slim face, but if she wanted she could stare down a bull, she's very outgoing, she always tries to get Johnny to do things with her but John is the more observant type, he's the middle child.

Due to their "condition" we had to resort to home school for the two of them and Cassidy didn't want to be away from her brother and sister that long so, so is she.

The only one who knows about my kids is House, Chase, Ally, Amber, Wilson, and Cuddy, they are the ones keeping track on my kids' growth.

Every once and a while Dean and I will agree to do a movie, only if they don't ask questions like where are your babies, why did you go into hiding for so long, and what happened in those months you did.

Our kids stay at home, play in the backyard, and shimmer to most places with me, where no one can see them.

Dean and I had got a pool put in; in the backyard for them, everyone comes over Saturday and spends the day in there.

That was what we were doing right now, I sat on one of the expensive beach chairs Dean had insisted on buying, with my mother, and aunts, and everyone else was playing something in the pool with the children.

"You okay honey?" mom asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Um…yeah, just thinking" I said breaking my eyes away from Dean and my kids.

I looked to my mother with a smile; she had a dark blue bathing suit on and big black sunglasses.

"About what sweetie?" she asked pulling her sunglasses further down her nose to look at me.

"Well…that we need to go inside now" I said pointing up, I had decided not to really tell anyone when I was thinking these things, it usually ended up ruining everyone's day so I kept it to myself.

She looked up "Aw man we just got out here" mom pouted while she looked up; the sun had been slowly covered in clouds.

"It looks like rain" Aunt Paige said squinting as she too looked up.

"The weather man said it would be nice today" Aunt Phoebe pouted as well

"yes and you believed him, when I told you guys it would be nice…for part of the day, well that part is over now we have to go inside" I said standing up and looking down to my four favourite women.

"We should have known not to doubt our little weather girl" Aunt Prue joked smiling up to me.

I looked at them smiling they were all still so beautiful, my mom with her long brown-gray hair, chocolate brown eyes, little bit wrinkles, Aunt Prue very similar to mom except her eyes and hair are Black-gray, and blue, aunt Paige is still too young for wrinkles or gray hair but she's getting there, and aunt Phoebe just started getting gray.

They had agreed not to dye their hair once it started going gray. They were all still the perfect size as well.

"Your faults…now you have to get your kids and grandchildren out before it starts to rain" I said with a smug look on my face.

They all groaned but got up all the same, they didn't have that much of a job my kids had seen me get up and were already climbing out, fallowed by Dean.

"Mommy, mommy can we watch a movie?" Mol asked after Dean had lifted her up out of the pool and she ran over to me.

I picked up a towel and wrapped her in it as I picked her up.

"Well you'll have to ask gran but I'm pretty sure we can…after we get changed and you are all bathed and in your Pj's" I said holding her close to me.

Dean had picked up both Cass and John who now had towels around them; it amazed me how great a dad he could be.  
Mom and the rest of them got everyone else out and inside just after the last cloud covered the sun making it look like dark and dreary out side.

* * *

I had left Dean to bath the kids it was his turn, everyone else was getting dried and changed, and I had cheated and used my power so I could be finished sooner, I now sat in the living room waiting for everyone to come down.

Then I heard it, it was a very sudden knock, I didn't even hear the step creak.

I walked over and opened the door and there they stood.

There were 4 of them all just as pale as the next, they were beautiful but not the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, my children were way more stunning then these people.

They had golden eyes with deep purple circles underneath them; it looked like they never slept.

I just stood there staring at them.

"Can we come in?" the oldest looking one said, I couldn't call him old he was probably only a few years older then me, he had white-blond hair all gelled back, I could tell he was the leader or what ever of these people, it just radiated off him.

"Um sure" I said opening the door more for them.

The guy walked in first then fallowed close behind with the pixie looking girl about my size but at least still in her teens with short dark brown hair in spikes, she was holding the hand of a tall blonde haired man he looked like he was trying not to breath, I felt waves of uncertainty roll off this man that I never felt before.

Then the last on he was at least 17 maybe, he had brown unruly hair it looked like he just got up though it was mid-day, it was what John's hair looked like when he just got up.

"So where is the rest of your family?" the little pixie asked.

"They're not here right now, they just went out" I said getting protective.

I sent my thoughts to the adults upstairs and told them to bring the kids up to the attic until I say it's okay to come down.

"Well we'd like to talk" the leader man said.

"First tell me who you are, what you are and why you're here" I said trying not to glare at them.

"Don't worry Prue we won't hurt you" the pixie said.

"Well you're here asking for my family, you know my name, you definitely aren't human, and your telling you won't hurt me? Well that's probably true…you'll be the ones getting hurt if you don't give me some answers right now" I said keeping the anger out of my voice as much as I could.

The blond one flinched at my words he was still trying not to breath and he wasn't looking me in the eye like the other three.

"Why don't we sit and I'll explain" the older one said politely.

I pursed my lips but led them to the living room, the younger ones sat on the couch, the older one on the rocker, and I sat on the loveseat.

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, this is my son Edward, my daughter Alice, and this is Jasper, Jasper Hale" Carlisle said moving his hand in the direction of each one.

I looked at each of them, they all caught my gaze expect for Jasper he smoothly pretended to look at the pictures on the wall.

I looked at Edward and Alice, they did look a little alike but not enough to be related, I also didn't believe this man was father to these teenagers.

And I think he noticed my disbelief.

"Not birth father of course…I adopted them, along with two others who have stayed home with my wife" Carlisle explained.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"My wife's name is Esme, the other two, my son Emmet, and Jaspers twin Sister Rosalie" he replied.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie the only common names in that family are Alice and Edward.

"Nice" was all I said.

"Now **what** are you?" I asked I knew they weren't human it was too easy to tell with everything I've already seen.

"You've never seen us" Edward suddenly spoke up his face emotionless.

"Mind reader" I asked under my breath but they all heard.

'It was weird no one has ever gotten into my head I've got a shield on it…its how one of my powers work.' I said in my head sort of forgetting he could read my mind but also wanting him to hear.

'Who is this girl, she has more then one power…she certainly isn't human either…or vampire, she smells different' Edward said in his head it took me a while to get in but I did, I haven't used this power in a while.

"Vampires?" I asked looking back up to Edward.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were completely lost at our silent conversation and Edward was just shocked.

"What do I **smell** like?" I asked that was a very weird…question.

"We're vampires…for lack of a better name," Carlisle said after a moment of silence.

"Oh…and the smelling thing" I asked.

"You smell…different…not like a human…not like an animal, or vampire, I've never smelt anything so wonderful" Edward replied.

"Animal" I asked.

"That's what we live on…animals, we don't drink human blood…its harder for Jasper here he's new to this life style…you are more, I don't really know how to put this…tempting then a human" Carlisle said.

"What are you?" Alice asked.

"Like you don't already now" I said smiling at her, she could see the future, and Jasper could control emotions, it only took me a while but I got it, what their powers are at least.

"I don't…are you a witch or a demon?" she asked.

"Both…my mother is a witch, my father is, was a demon" I answered.

"Was" Jasper asked speaking for the first time; I could hear I little bit of a southern drawl in his one word.

"He's only got powers of a demon now, he's not bad… and neither am I" I said defending my father.

"We know your not bad…we just couldn't stay away from the scent…we needed to know what it was" Carlisle said.

"Well I'm guessing if you smelt me then you could probably smell my family upstairs, I'm not the only one of my kind…though I am the only half demon witch thing" I said.

"We were waiting to see if they would come" Alice said.

"Well I'll call them" I said.

"Keep out of their head too Edward…that's why I'm a little rusty on that power, I keep to my own mind" I said joking. I knew there were people with this power that aren't as advanced as mine; I was able to stop it when ever I wanted but Edward and Molly can't.

"Who's Molly?" Edward asked as soon as he heard her name.

"You'll see" I said.

I called mom in my head to bring dad, Dean, and my kids down, with Chris; I wasn't going to bring the rest in until I had to.

In minutes they were down here mom carrying Molly because she was lightest, Dean had Cass and dad had John.

"who are they?" mom asked handing me Molly and going to stand behind the couch, dad sat John down beside me and I pulled him onto my other knee, Dean sat down with Cassie.

"My name is Carlisle these are my children" Carlisle said leaving his "kids" to introduce themselves.

"My names Alice" she said staring at Molly and John all of them had fear in there eyes.

"Edward" was all he said.

"And Jasper over there" Carlisle answered for him, he looked like he was in pain now.

"My mom, Piper Halliwell, my dad, Cole Turner, my brother Chris, my husband Dean, and our children, Cassidy, John and Molly" I said.

"Your children…how old are you" Carlisle asked bewildered.

"Um yeah…I'm 27…I had Cass when I was…18 and I had John and Molly when I was…" I said stopping to look back at mom and then to Dean, they both nodded.

"When I was 24" I finished.

"They should only be 3 then…they look 5 or 6" Edward said.

"7 actually…they age 4 years in one…um we don't fully understand it but we know what it's from" I said, I didn't want Cassidy or Chris to know what happened to their two favourite people.

Edward nodded at my thoughts

"well that is good then…they're not immortal children…that's why we came…Alice had a vision of them, two kids, pale, beautiful…we didn't know what to think of it…but we knew we had to make sure before anyone else found out, there is the Volturi…they would have killed them if they found out about them, without waiting for an answer or an explanation and they would have killed anyone who got in their way" Carlisle said looking at me, my husband and my mother and father.

"What are immortal children?" I asked.

"They are…children who have been bitten by someone like us…they are uncontrollable vampires, because they are too young to understand anything, all they know is the thirst" Jasper answered.

"We don't know what John and Molly are" Mom said.

"They do smell like a vampire but it is weak… their human and witch side override it…but from the looks of it…they are…has anything happened to them? Have they gotten bitten…or…I think I heard of this…guy he was one of us sort of, he was exactly opposite though, he had to make someone drink his blood to turn them, and he never drank human blood…he couldn't make full vampires though…they only got the looks and maybe some of the powers…I think that's might be what happened to these young ones?" Carlisle asked.

"Not even hours after they were born…yeah…but the "guy" is dead now…" I said.

"Wait are you saying my kids are…witch/human/vampire's…no…they don't drink blood, they don't burn in the sun" Dean said wrapping his arm more tightly around me and the kids.

"Like I said before their witch side and human side are too strong so it overpowers that thirst, they are unique, there has never been one like these two here…if I'm right they will stop aging around 12 they will look 16 forever…it all depends on the person though…whenever they stop growing." Carlisle said.

"So…they'll never die?" Chris asked.

"I believe…that if I'm right, they won't" Carlisle answered.

Johnny reached up his hand and touched my cheek.

"Who are these people mommy? What do they want? Are Molly and I going to be okay?" I heard all these thoughts run through my head.

I looked down at him and smiled.

Molly jumped off my lap and slowly walked over to them everyone was just watching her wondering what to do.

She walked right up to Edward and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Hello…my name's Molly" she said her tiny voice breaking the silence.

"yes I know" Edward said, it was easy to tell he was uncomfortable and not because this little girl was standing there in front of him but because of the thirst, the hunger I could feel burning up inside him, I could feel that to him her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't control himself ...but he had to.

Jasper was very much the same as Edward but he was clutching Alice's hand so hard, it was amazing it didn't break.

Just then my little girl climbed onto the lap of the deadliest predator to humans still staring straight into his eyes as she did she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You won't hurt me" she said.

"You don't know that" he answered.

"I'm here aren't I?" she asked.

She was only 7 years old then but she seemed years older with just those few words.

We talked a little more about what might happen now, and then they left, never to be seen again.

Those were the exact words that Edward had thought as they took of running, only Alice and I knew that they were not true.

* * *

Life did go on for me and I did know how long I had, I will make the world a better place but the down side is that I will never see how much I really change it, I will never see my children grow, for I know it is just a few more years and I won't be here.

I know that life will go by smoothly for two of my children, well there will be a few bumps in the road with my death and what the third will cause, but other then those two big misshapes they will live a good life.

The third…I have no idea what will happen, all I can do is hope she makes it through.

I know this though it is my death that sets her off.

* * *

**well there it is!!!! the last chapter of this story!!! i didnt mean to drag it out so much but thats what happened:P anyways i've been thinking i just might make this a trilogy so there will be one more story!!!! in one of Prue's kids POV, you might already know who's so tell me who you think....anyways the next one is going to be a charmed/twilight fic!!! because those are my two fav things and i figured what the heck might as well try to combined them.....tell me if i should continue or not!!!! if not i wont but if even two people at the least want me to i will.... but i would like there to be more...remember it will be in a different persons POV now....Cassidy? John(JT) (well i guess not john since i said her lol) Or Molly? :P :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
